Depois do Clarão de Luz
by Serena Frost
Summary: Koga e Yuna foram separados dos seus amigos e agoram contam com a ajuda de uma velha amiga de Seiya e Saori. Mas está mulher correga uma grande segredo. Um segredo que pode completar e revelar o verdadeiro passado Koga e mudar o seu futuro.
1. Uma nova aliada

Depois do Clarão de Luz

Os novos Cavaleiros de Bronze corriam a caminho da próxima casa. Eram os novos Cavaleiros da Esperança. Eles eram Haruto de Lobo; Soma de Leão Menor; Ryhuo de Dragão; Yuna de Águia e Kouga de Pégaso

Kouga queria chegar o mais rapidamente a 13ª casa. Lá estava Marte, um deus que queria destruir a Terra e construir um novo mundo e para isso ele precisava do cosmo de Atena, o cosmo de Saori Kido. Esta mulher é a herdeira milionária da Fundação Grand e reencarnação da deusa Atena, a guardiã da Terra mas não era por isso que Kouga a queria salvar.

Queria salva-la porque ele tinha sido criado por ela desde bebé mas não tinha sido só por ela. Também tinha sido criado por Tatsumi, o mordomo leal de Saori e por Shina, a sua mestra. Mas havia ainda mais uma pessoa. O seu antecessor, Seiya de Pégaso, também tinha toma conta dele com muito amor e carinho. Mas quando Kouga estava a tentar a aprender andar Marte aparece para raptar Saori e ele. Então aparece-se Seiya para os proteger. A luta é renhida e quando tudo parece estar perdido, Seiya usa os Meteoros Pegaus mas Marte usa as Lanças de Sangue e a um Clarão de Luz a parece. Depois…

Kouga já não se lembra de mais nada. Tudo o que sabe a partir daqui era que Seiya tinha desaparecido por causa disso.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze corriam pelas escadas de mármore quando alguém apareceu na sua frente. Era o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro.

-Parem! – ordenou o Cavaleiro – Não podem passar daqui.

- O que queres, Touro? – perguntou Kouga – Tu deixaste-me passar pela 1ª casa. O que fazes aqui?

- Marte soube que passas-te pela Casa de Touro sem me teres morto. Então ele exigiu que eu terminasse o que comecei lá. – dito isto o Cavaleiro Dourado pouse em posição de ataque – Parece-se que dividir-vos pelas 12 Casas não foi o suficiente. – observou o Cavaleiro visto que todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam ali – Então vamos aumentar a rede. Corte de Chifre Dourado!

O Cavaleiro de Touro fechou os punhos e bateu com eles nas escadas. Das fendas criadas, luzes douradas saiam delas, apanhando um a um os jovens Cavaleiros. Primeiro o Haruto, depois o Ryhuo, de seguida o Soma.

Kouga ouvia os gritos de dor dos seus amigos quando eram apanhados pela tal luz e depois desapareciam. Quando a luz estava prestes a apanhar Yuna, Kouga mete-se a frente e são ambos apanhados. Aos poucos os sentidos dele iam desaparecendo e por fim viu tudo escuro.

Pouco depois Kouga abriu um pouco os olhos. Via-se que já não estava nas escadarias das 12 Casas do Santuário. Mesmo com a vista turva percebeu de devia estar noutro lugar. Ele levantou a cabeça olhou para o lado com dificuldade a ver se encontrava Yuna mas nada. Então sentiu algo. Kouga olhou para baixo e encontrou Yuna. Ela ainda estava inconsciente e parecia muito fraca e assustada. Talvez seja por isso que ela estivesse agarrada a Kouga. Ele ficou um pouco aliviado mas rapidamente as forças voltavam a escapar-lhe. Deixou cair a cabeça no chão duro e frio. Com as suas últimas forças olhou para frente e viu alguém aproximar-se. Mas depois desmaiou.

…

Alguns raios de sol entravam pelas cortinas da janela. Estes batiam levemente nas pálpebras do novo Cavaleiro de Pégaso, acordando-o. Kouga viu que agora nem estava nas 12 Casas nem onde ele estava antes. Parecia estar numa sala. Esta era pintada de branco com grandes janelas de vidro, com estantes de madeira cheias de livros antigos, uma mesa posta para três pessoas e dois sofás. Num estava ele e noutro estava Yuna sem a armadura e com as feridas tratadas. Kouga sorriu ao ver que a amiga estava bem.

Depois sentiu uma onda de calor a bater-lhe no braço. Virou-se e viu uma mulher de costas para ele, virada para uma fogueira que tinha um espelho por cima. Esta mexia alguma coisa numa panela. Kouga fingiu que tinha voltado a desmaiar e quando voltou a abrir os olhos a mulher estava a cara a cara com ele. Ele deu um grito assustado e sentou-se no sofá. A mulher voltou a virar-lhe as costas e foi para o pé da panela.

Kouga olhou para mulher. Devia ter uns 31 anos, tinha os cabelos compridos e castanhos cor de chocolate, os olhos verdes-água profundos como os de fadas, tinha o rosto e as mãos delicadas e estava descalça. Usava um vestido branco, de mangas compridas e usava uma corda como cinto. A mulher encheu uma tigela com o que estava dentro da panela e deu a Kouga.

- Oh, não. – negou-se o Cavaleiro de Bronze pondo os braços a frente do corpo – Eu não vou beber essa coisa. – disse ele apontando para a tigela.

Então a mulher pegou numa agulha pós-a o meio da testa de Kouga e ele abriu a boca. Ela deitou o líquido lá depois tirou a agulha e voltou para a fogueira.

- Seu quisesse que morressem teria vos deixado na clareira. – disse a mulher enquanto Kouga tossiu-a por causa da bebida. Este então notou que ele também tinha as feridas tratadas e estava sem a armadura.

- Porque que nos salvaste. – perguntou Kouga com fraqueza

- Eu não podia deixar Cavaleiros de Atena morrer. E muito menos, um que foi criado pela própria hospedeira de Atena e por um dos maiores Cavaleiros de Atena que alguma vez existiu. – disse a mulher virando-se para Kouga com uma expressão de raiva e magoa no rosto.

Kouga ficou espantado. Como é que aquela mulher podia saber que ele e a Yuna eram Cavaleiros de Atena e não Marcianos? Como é que ela podia saber sequer que eles existiam? E como ela sabia quem era a hospedeira de Atena e quem era o Cavaleiro e que ele foi criado por eles?

Um gemido desviou Kouga dos seus pensamentos e chamou a atenção da mulher que se virou para onde estava Yuna. Ela estava quase a acordar.

- Yuna! – disse Kouga indo em direção da Amazona de Águia.

- Kouga… – afirmou Yuna num fio de voz enquanto abri-a os olhos lentamente – Onde é que estamos? – perguntou ela desorientada.

- Estão em minha casa. – disse a mulher com voz doce sentando se no sofá e pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Yuna – Tem calma. Aqui estão em segurança.

- Obriga… - Yuna parou de falar quando viu o rosto da mulher e ficou pálida.

- O que foi Yuna? – perguntou Kouga preocupado.

- Kouga… - disse Yuna trémula virando-se para o Cavaleiro – Esta… Esta… Esta mulher é uma Deusa.

- Uma Deusa?! – espantou-se Kouga virando-se para a mulher.

A mulher levantou-se, cruzou os braços e disse:

- Bem, finalmente alguém me reconheceu.

- Yuna… - gaguejou Kouga virando-se para a amiga – Sabes quem é esta mulher?

- Sim. – respondeu Yuna agora mais calma – É Níce de Sabóia, Deusa da Vitoria. É uma aliada de Atena desde os tempos mitológicos.

- É verdade. – afirmou a mulher descruzando os braços – E ainda sou. Mas podem chamar-me Catrine. – disse a mulher levando a mão ao peito.

- Catrine de Níce… Porque que esse nome não me é estranho? – perguntou Kouga.

- Talvez porque foste pelas mesmas pessoas que me criaram a mim. – afirmou Catrine.

- O quê? – exclamou Kouga surpreendido. Aquela mulher tinha mais ou menos a idade de Saori e agora dizia que tinha sido criada por ela!

- Sim, é verdade. Mas parece que ela não te falou de mim. Bem parece que vos vou ter de contar a minha história… A minha história… Não a de Níce… - disse a mulher vendo a cara de espanto de Kouga


	2. A História de Catrine

_As frases em Itálico são pensamentos._

(As em parênteses são traduções)

* * *

Não possuo Saint Seiya Ómega e muito menos Saint Seiya.

Alterei algumas coisas dos Originais por isso… bem desfrutem.

É a minha 1ª história por isso...

* * *

De repente o olhar alegre dela passou para um de grande tristeza, caminhou e voltou para a fogueira. – A cerca de duzentos atrás, a reencarnação de Atena era Sasha. Uma rapariga pobre e órfã que cresceu num orfanato muito pobre em Itália. Aquela aldeia era isolada do resto do mundo, perfeita para a nova hospedeira de Atena crescer mas não cresceu sozinha esteve sempre na campainha do seu irmão mais novo Alone, a reencarnação de Hades, e de Tenma, o antigo Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Antes de ti, Kouga, e antes de Seiya. – depois olhou para trás. Koga já não estava preocupado e parecia até que estava a ficar entesado com o que reencarnação de Níce dizia. Esta sorriu mas rapidamente voltou para aquele ar triste e voltou-se novamente para a fogueira - Aos 10 anos, Sasha foi levada para o Santuário e separando-se de Alone e de Tenma. 3 anos depois Tenma também foi para Santuário para se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena. Mal começou a treinar descobriu que a sua amiga de infância era a reencarnação de Atena. Encontrou-a pouco depois de começar a um doloroso treino com Donko de Libra.

- Que bonito reencontro. – disse Yuna agora corada e emocionada com a história que estava a ouvir.

- Em dois anos, Tenma conseguiu tornar-se um Cavaleiro, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. – continuo Catrine - Desta vez Tenma e Sasha nunca mais se voltaram a separar e aos poucos a amizade deles tornou-se em paixão, uma paixão mais forte que a barreira que os separava. Que separava uma Deusa e um Cavaleiro.

- Ah! Deve ser doloroso. Amarmos uma pessoa e não poder disser isso a ninguém, muito menos a essa pessoa. – disse Koga imaginando aquela dor.

- Vocês nem sabem. Mas tu, Koga, és testemunha desse amor… – rapidamente Catrine levou a mão a boca mas já era tarde, já o tinha dito.

- O quê? – perguntou Koga enquanto se levantava.

- Nada. Não disse nada.

Entretanto Koga voltou a sentar-se. Não entendeu o que Catrine tinha acabado de disser mas preferiu esquecer e continuar a ouvir a história dela.

- Bem onde é que eu ia. Ah, sim. – continuou Catrine – Eles encontravam-se todas as noites e muitas vezes só víamos sair Tenma da 13ª Casa na manhã seguinte. Um dia Sasha contou a Tenma uma grande novidade. Sasha estava grávida. Grávida de uma menina. De uma Semi-deusa. Grávida de mim.

- O quê? – gritaram Koga e Yuna em coro.

- Desculpe, mas a senhora não parece ter mais ou menos 200 anos. – disse Yuna espantada.

- E eu pensava que Atena é uma devota da castidade. – disse Koga que parecia mal-humorado com que acabara de ouvir.

- Bem se vocês me deixassem acabar a história saberiam as respostas a essas perguntas. – ralhou a reencarnação de Níce – A medida que o tempo passava a Guerra Santa contra Hades tornavas se cada vez mais intensa. Com a ajuda de um feitiço, a minha mãe consegui esconder a gravidez mas mesmo assim ela tinha que continuar a lutar. Na batalha final tudo estava nas mãos do meu pai e dela. Para selar a alma de Hades nos Campos Elísios até a nova geração de Cavaleiros, o meu pai e meu tio Alone tiveram de dar as suas vidas em troca. – lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Catrine – A minha mãe não aguentou a dor de ver o amor de sua vida e o seu querido irmão mortos. Ela pegou num punhal de ouro e apunhalou-se no ventre. Morreu imediatamente. O corpo dela caiu ao lado do corpo do meu pai e a mão dela caiu encima da dele.

- Mas como se salvou, Catrine? – disse Yuna.

- Enquanto o sangue do meu pai e da minha mãe escorria pelos braços deles até as duas mãos juntas. O meu sangue também escorria e quando os três tipos de sangue se misturam o meu cosmo voltou a formar-se. Ele vagueou durante anos até que Zeus esteve pena de mim e deixou-me finalmente nascer. Desta vez como a hospedeira de Níce de Sabóia, Deusa da Vitória. – Catrine limpou as lágrimas e continuou – Foi deixada a porta de um orfanato de raparigas em Tóquio e ai acolheram-me.

- Mas como é que você se lembra disso? Não devia passar de uma bebé.

- Koga, até a Saori se lembra de todas as suas vidas passadas então porque que eu não me deveria lembrar do inicio da minha vida. – explicou Catrine – Mas continuando. No dia seguinte, as senhoras do orfanato me acolherem houve um incêndio que destruiu todo o orfanato. Lembro-me muito bem desse dia. Os gritos, os choros, os pedidos de ajuda… Rapidamente chegaram os bombeiros e salvaram todas as raparigas, mas eu fique para trás.

... ...

- Falta alguém? – perguntou um bombeiro.

– Sim, - disse uma empregada – falta uma bebé.

Aos poucos as pessoas que viviam no bairro foram se juntando, olhando horrorizados para o orfanato em chamas. Então uma grande limusina preta parou devido a multidão.

- Porque que parou? O quê que se passa? – perguntou um homem velho que ia dentro da limusina.

- Eu não sei, senhor. – respondeu o motorista enquanto uma rapariga de 7 anos abria a janela do carro.

- Não podemos ir busca-la. – dizia um bombeiro – o fogo está muito instável.

Ouvindo isto, a menina saiu do carro sem hesitar.

- Neta, onde que vais?! – perguntou o velho preocupado mas já era tarde e a rapariga já tinha entrado no orfanato.

Eu não parava de chorar. Então alguém a pegou em mim e a correu comigo nos braços. No final o orfanato tinha ruído.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou um senhor quando saímos do orfanato a desabar mas a menina parecia que não o estava a ouvir e eu ainda chorava.

- Pronto, pronto não chores. – dizia a menina enquanto me acariciava a cara – Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem.

Então, eu parei de chorar e abri os olhos e vi a rapariga que me salvou. Ela era igual a minha mãe. Tinha os cabelos violetas apesar dos da minha mãe serem compridos e os dela serem curtos, o mesmo sorriso doce, mesmo calor e mesmo amor… mas ela tinha uma grande diferença. A minha mãe tinha os olhos verdes como a erva de um belo campo enquanto os da menina eram azuis que pareciam refletir o céu.

... ...

Então algo fez _click _na cabeça de um dos nossos Cavaleiros de Bronze.

- A Saori. – gritou Koga de um salto como se tivesse acaba de desvendar o enigma mais difícil do mundo.

- Sim, Koga foi a Saori que me salvou do incêndio no orfanato, a cerca de 30 anos. – disse Catrine sem se virar para traz ainda com aquele ar.

- Mas, porque que ela fez isso? – perguntou Yuna ainda assustada com a atitude de Koga.

- Não sei. – desabafou Catrine - Talvez a parte que ela tinha da minha mãe a fez fazer isso? Não sei mesmo.

... ...

- Saori! – disse o velho que era Mitsumasa Kido, o avô adotivo de Saori – Tu estás bem, netinha – a rapariga acenou que sim com a cabeça – Ainda bem. Tu não devias ter feito isso, rapariguinha – ralhou ele.

- Desculpa avô mas eu não podia deixar esta bebé morrer. Olha para ela - disse ela mostrando-me ao senhor Kido – Podemos leva-la?

- Saori, claro que não. A pequena deve ter família.

- Não, não têm. - disse uma senhora ainda de robe e com rolos de cabelo na cabeça – Este edifício era um orfanato. A menina deve ser órfã.

- Então podemos leva-la connosco. – disse Mitsumasa Kido – Mas, Saori, lembre-se de que isto não é um brinquedo.

- Eu sei, avô! – disse Saori muito zangada com a observação do avô – Ela vai ser a minha irmãzinha mais nova.

- Ok! Então, que nome lhe damos?

- Que tal Catrine. – disse Saori de uma só vez.

- É muito bonito. – disse o senhor Kido virando-se para a bebé – Catrine Kido.

... ...

- Então, – disse Yuna – tu foste criada pela nova hospedeira de Atena.

- Bem… Sim e não.

- Como assim? – perguntou Koga sem perceber nada.

- Se eu continuar a história vocês percebem. Bem eu era para ser criada pela Saori e pelo Senhor Kido mas quando ele começou a recolher órfão para se tornarem Cavaleiros de Atena, tudo mudou.

... ...

O Senhor Kido e a Saori tinham o hábito de ver os treinos dos jovens rapazes e eu ia sempre com eles, aconchegada nos braços de Saori. Tinha mais ou menos 6 meses. Sempre que lá ia, acabava por adormecer pois nenhum dos aspirantes á Cavaleiros me chamava a atenção. Então um dia, notei que Saori olhava para um dos rapazes em especial. Eu voltei a cabeça e vi o tal rapaz. Ele estava a treinar como sempre, como todos os outros. Nada de especial.

Então ele parou, levantou a cabeça e olhos castanhos chocolate dele cruzaram-se com os olhos azuis céu da Saori. Aquele olhar pareceu ter feito alguma coisa nela pois ela começou a abraçar-me com força, a ficar com a respiração e com o coração acelerados e notei que ela ficou um niquinho corada. Mas não foi só eu que notou. O Tatsumi, que já era mordomo dos Kido naquele tempo, também notou e só por isso agarrou no rapaz pela camisa, pegou numa espada de bambu e começou a bater-lhe nas costas. Fiquei espantada com a atitude de Tatsumi mas ficou ainda mais espantada com a atitude de Saori. Ela ficou indiferente e parecia nem se importar com os gritos de dor do pobre rapaz…

... ...

- Não, isso não pode ser verdade! – interrompeu Koga gritando.

- Koga…?! - disse Yuna horrorizada.

- A Saori jamais faria isso. – gritava Kouga enquanto se levantava completamente zangado. – Eu conheço-a muito bem.

- É normal que tu penses isso, Koga. – disse Catrine que não parecia surpreendida com a atitude do novo Cavaleiro de Pégaso. – Mas a Saori nunca foi sempre uma mulher doce e meiga, cuja última pessoa com a qual se preocupa é com ela própria.

- O quê? – disse Koga agora muito mais calmo.

- Quando ela era criança era mimada que só se preocupava com ela própria, com o seu "avô" e por estranho comigo. Mas com o tempo, a descoberta de que ela era Atena e alguns sacrifícios, a Saori mudou. Mas, Koga ainda há uma pessoa que conhece melhor a Saori do que tu… – mais uma vez Catrine levou a mão boca já tarde de mais.

- Quem? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Bronze.

- Isso importa? – perguntou Catrine irritada – O que importa é que a Saori nunca foi sempre a mesma.

- Sim, desculpa ter gritado. – disse Koga muito envergonhado.

- Não faz mal. O meu irmão era a mesma coisa… – Catrine tentou levar a mão a boca mas já o tinha dito (outra vez, duas vezes de seguida).

- Mas o quê? – perguntou Koga cada vez mais confuso.

- Nada, esquece.

- Mas… - começou Koga.

- Esquece de uma vez, Koga – gritou Catrine virando-se para novo Cavaleiro de Pégaso – Esquece, por favor. – pediu ela agora com um fio de voz.

Koga acenou que sim com a cabeça e sentou-se outra vez ao lado de Yuna.

- Continue, por favor Catrine. – pediu Yuna preocupada – O quê que aconteceu ao rapaz?

- Eu continuo já a história.

... ...

Tatsumi não parava de bater no rapaz e a Saori não fazia nada. Então decidi fazer eu e comecei a chorar e a mexer-me.

- O que quê se passa, Catrine? Tu estás bem? – perguntou Saori.

Mas eu continuava a chorar e mexer-me e mexi-me tanto que a Saori me largou e a começou a gatinhar. Devido a minha estranha atitude, o Tatsumi largou o rapaz.

- Catrine, onde é que vais? – disse Saori tentando impedir-me.

Ela tentou ir atrás de mim mas o senhor Kido pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e impediu-a. Peguei numa toalha que lá havia, mergulhei-a na piscina do campo de treino, fui até ao rapaz e olhei para ele.

Ele era exatamente igual ao meu pai. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos cor de chocolate. Via-se bem que ele estava cheio de dores e que tentava não chorar. Ele tinha feridas por todo o lado.

Eu comecei a passar a toalha molhada pelas feridas e elas começaram milagrosamente a sarar. O sangue que escorria por elas iam desaparecendo, feridas começaram a fechar e pela cara dele as dores também desapareciam. Todos ficaram espantados com os meus poderes exceto o Senhor Kido.

- Se… Sei… Seiya. – disse quando acabei de tratar das feridas do rapaz.

... ...

- Seiya! – disse Koga para si mesmo.

-Ah! Quer disser que o rapaz que esse tal mordomo estava a bater era Seiya de Pégaso?! – disse Yuna.

- Sim.

– E Atena não fez nada? – perguntou a Amazona de Águia

- Nada. – disse a hospedeira de Níce de cabeça baixa. – Naquela altura, a Saori e o Seiya não se davam nada bem e Atena estava em Saori. Se a hospedeira não fazia nada então a Deusa também não.

Através do espelho, Catrine, consegui ver Kouga. Este tinha a cabeça baixa, os dentes rangidos de fúria e os punhos serrados. Parecia que ia explodir a qual quer momento.

- Porque que estás assim Koga? – perguntou Catrine sem se virar para traz.

Yuna virou-se para o amigo e este ficou espantado.

- Responde. – pediu Catrine – Porque?

Koga ficou em silêncio. Ele estava muito zangado. Não estava zangado com Catrine nem com Yuna também não estava com Tatsumi (_por mais estranho que pareça_) e muito menos com Seiya. Estava zangado com… Saori! Nunca sentiu aquilo pela mulher que era como uma mãe para ele. Mas ele não sabia porque que se sentia assim. A verdade era que não devia sentir-se assim. A Saori tinha mudado e era obvio que agora devia estar muito arrependida daquilo. Mas estava muito irritado não sabia porque.

- Responde-me, Koga. – gritou Catrine sem paciência virando-se para Kouga.

- Eu não sei. – disse Koga levantando a cabeça.

- Eu acho que sei. – disse Catrine voltando-se novamente para a lareira – Diz-me, Koga. Tu és o novo Cavaleiro de Pégaso, não é?

- Sim, sou eu. – disse Koga com um fio de voz.

- Bem, aí está parte da tua resposta.

- Como assim?

- Deixa-me terminar a história que já percebes porque que te sentes assim. Digo-te já que é por causa do irmão.

- Irmão?! – perguntaram novos os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Kouga só tinha agora notado que a hospedeira de Níce tinha um irmão.

- Sim, Seiya de Pégaso é meu irmão mais velho. Mas a Saori e Seiya não eram irmãos. – disse Catrine – Bem...

... ...

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Os aspirantes à Cavaleiros pararam de treinar, Tatsumi andou uns passou para traz de espanto e a Saori ficou atónica. As feridas de Seiya já tinham sarado e eu começou a rir. Estava contente por ele estar bem e quando ele se levantou pegou-me ao colo.

- Obrigado, pequenita. – disse-lhe ele a sorrir.

O sorriso dele mandava esperança e alegria. Um sorriso brincalhão de um rapaz pequeno. Ambos começamos a rir. Só Seiya e Mitsumasa Kido não ficaram espantados com os meus poderes.

- Dá-ma. – disse Saori que agora estava frente a frente com Seiya e o olhava com um ar de poucos amigos com os braços estendidos.

Seiya me deu a Saori e fiquei olhar para eles. A menos de alguns minutos olhar de Saori era meigo e doce e agora era sombrio e sem vida. Eu não conseguia entender aquela rapariga quando ela conversava com Seiya.

O tempo foi passando e sempre que futuros Cavaleiros treinavam eu observa 5 deles. Um rapaz chinês de cabelos negros e inteligente, este era o futuro Shiryu de Dragão, outro rapaz louro de olhos azuis que se tornaria em Hyoga de Cisne e também observava dois irmãos, o mais novo era um rapaz de cabelos verdes e muito amável que seria Shun de Andrômeda e o mais velho era um rapaz de cabelos pretos e ar gélido que mais tarde se tornou em Ikki de Fénix. E claro que também observava Seiya. Quando chegou a altura de escolher o lugar de treinamento de cada futuro Cavaleiro algo muito importante mudou na minha vida.

Eu, a Saori e o Mitsumasa Kido estávamos numa zona a parte e através de grandes janelas de vidro conseguíamos ver todo que se passava. Os jovens rapazes com idades entre os 6 e os 7 anos foram tirar a sorte o seu próximo destino.

- Shiryu irá para a China e trinará pela Sagrada Armadura de Dragão, – dizia Tatsumi – Hyoga irá para a Sibéria e trinará pela Sagrada Armadura de Cisne, …

Depois de um problema com os irmãos, Shun e Ikki, chegou a vez de Seiya. Estranhamente, Saori voltou a agarrar-me com força. Parecia muito nervosa e preocupada.

- Seiya, você irá para a Grécia, a terra dos Cavaleiros e terá de trazer a Sagrada Armadura de Pégaso.

Eu fiquei muito triste com que Tatsumi tinha acabado de dizer. A Grécia era muito longe e seria por muito tempo. Eu queria chorar mas não podia. Sentia que alguém me observava. Levantei a cabeça e vi Saori a olhar para mim e depois para Seiya. De repente ela começou a correr e a descer as escadas que devam para a sala onde estava a ocorrer tudo.

- Onde vais, Saori? – perguntou o Senhor Mitsumasa.

- Vou fazer algo que sei que é o mais acertado. – disse ela.

Todos deram pela nossa presença quando chegamos e ficaram a olhar para nós a espera que fizéssemos alguma coisa e eu também estava curiosa para saber o que Saori iria fazer. Ela então recomeçou a andar e ficou novamente frente com Seiya.

- Toma-a, Seiya. – disse Saori estendendo-me de cabeça baixa como se lhe custasse muito aquilo – Eu quero que a leve para Grécia com você.

- Porque? – perguntou o futuro Cavaleiro de Pégaso – Você não gosta dela?

- Claro que gosto. – disse Saori toda irritada – Mas… - ela parou de falar e olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos – Ela se calhar será mais feliz e melhor pessoa com você do que comigo. Leva-a, antes que eu mude de ideias.

Seiya pegou em e eu começou a rir de alegria.

- Eu vou tomar bem conta dela, prometo. – disse Seiya muito contente. Tinha acabado de ganhar uma irmãzinha mais nova.

... ...

- Ele em tempos tive uma irmã mais velha mas ele foi separado dela quando o Senhor Kido recolheu órfãos.

- Mas que pena. – disse Yuna.

- Sim, mas o Senhor Kido fez um acordo com ele. Se Seiya se torna-se num Cavaleiro, o Senhor Kido voltaria a junta-los. – disse Catrine. – A vida dele não foi nada fácil. Mas história dele é a história dos Lendários Cavaleiros de Bronze e essa também é a minha história. – depois, Catrine pegou numa fotografia e continuou…

... ...

No dia seguinte, cada um dos aspirantes a Cavaleiros partiram para os seus lugares de treinamento e eu juntamente com Seiya fui para a Grécia. Quando lá chegamos fomos conduzidos até uma mulher. Ela era alta, tinha os cabelos vermelhos fogo, usava uma armadura prateada com detalhes azuis e obviamente usava uma máscara.

- Amazona, o Grande Mestre quer que tu treines este novo aspirante. – disse um homem.

- O Grande Mestre ordenou? Ok! – então ela dirigisse para Seiya e olhou para ele - Tu tens a certeza que queres ser um Cavaleiro, rapaz? – perguntou ela.

- Tenho do ser.

- Podes perder a vida a qualquer momento. Por quem é que tu fazias isso, rapaz?

- Por aqueles que eu amo e por este mundo.

- Porque trazes uma bebé contigo? Isto já é muito perigoso para um rapaz da tua idade quanto mais para ela.

Então algo aconteceu. Uma estranha força apareceu do nada. Não vinha da Amazona nem de Seiya. Era uma coisa mais poderosa. Uma força divina.

- Mas donde é que isto vem? – perguntou Seiya.

- Nunca senti um cosmo assim tão poderoso. – disse a Amazona e depois virou-se para mim – Essa criança, é tua irmã?

- Agora é.

- Ok, então pode ficar. Como é que vocês se chamam?

- Eu chamo-me Seiya e esta é a Catrine.

- O meu nome é Marin de Águia e eu vou ser a tua mestra.

... ...

- Espere aí um pouco Catrine. Você está a disser que a mestra de Seiya de Pégaso era a minha antecessora. – disse Yuna surpreendida.

- Sim. Era a mestre de Seiya e também era a minha principal tutora.

- O que é uma tutora? – perguntou Koga confuso.

- Oh! Koga, você as vezes é mesmo idiota.

- Não faz mal, Yuna. O Koga não tem culpa de não saber. – disse Catrine ainda com a fotografia na mão – Uma tutora ou um tutor são professores que vão as casas das pessoas e ensinam as crianças o que elas aprendiam na escola. Como eu não podia ir lá a Marin ensinou-me a ler, a escrever, a contar entre outras coisas. E eu a noite ensinava isso ao meu irmão. Pois Marin não lhe ensinava nada porque ele tinha de se concentrar em ser um Cavaleiro.

Yuna olhou para a jóia cor-de-rosa que trazia ao pescoço. A Armadura da mestra de Seiya de Pégaso. Era uma grande honra. Será que ela era digna disso.

- Não se preocupe Yuna. Eu sei que a Armadura da Marin arranjou uma nova dona digna dela. – disse Catrine.

- Como é que você…?

- Eu leio pensamentos e corações também.

- Espantoso! – gritou o rapaz.

- Sim e tenho muitos outros poderes mas voltando historia.

... ...

Enquanto Seiya treinava com Marin, eu ficava numa cabana no Santuário. Essa era a nossa casa durante aqueles 6 longos anos. Aprendi muitas coisas com algumas Vestais do Santuário que eram as minhas outras tutoras. Elas ensinaram-me a coser, a cantar, a dançar, a tocar alguns instrumentos e a falar grego para que depois, quando Atena regressa-se ao Santuário, eu a pode-se entreter. Elas também me ajudaram a desenvolver os meus poderes de cura. Eu apenas tinha de molhar as mãos com água para ter poder suficiente para salvar uma pessoa da morte. E bem precisava desse poder. Sempre que Seiya voltava do treino, no final do dia na companhia da Marin, chegava com o corpo cheio de feridas. Eu ficava sempre preocupada com ele e tratava delas o mais rápido possível. Até que um dia eu não aguentei mais e perguntou:

- Seiya, porque que vocês não desiste de se tornar um Cavaleiro?

- Porque que você me está perguntando isso? – perguntou-me ele.

- Quero saber porque que você aguenta este duro treinamento.

- Aguento-o para assim podermos voltar para o Japão e reencontrar a Seika. – disse ele com uma cara toda contente. – É por isso.

- Seika é sua irmã de sangue, não é? – perguntei com um sorriso triste. Quando ouvia falar de Seika ela ficava muito triste pois lembrava-se que ela não tinha o mesmo sangue que eles.

- Sim mas você também é minha irmã. É a minha irmãzinha. – disse-me ele notado o ar e dando-me um beijo na minha testa para me alegrar – Bem tenho de ir, te logo. – ele foi se dirigindo para a porta e perguntou:

- Mas onde é que você vai, irmãozinho? A Marin disse-me que hoje você não tinha treino pela primeira vez.

- Vou buscar a Armadura de Pégaso. – disse ele com total confiança.

- O quê?

- Hoje é a disputa pela Armadura e eu vou ganhei-la.

- Tu estás louco? – perguntei toda preocupada. Pois, enquanto não estava treinando os meus poderes ia a para a biblioteca do Santuário e vasculhava pelos livros. Então encontrei algo. Quando os aspirantes a Cavaleiros lutavam por uma Armadura ganhava aquele que sobrevivesse. Se Seiya perde-se morreria – Há muitos aspirantes para essa Armadura e alguns são muito perigosos. Aquilo é como uma luta de Gladiadores Romanos. Porque que tu e Marin não me contaram que a disputa era hoje?

- Porque se te contássemos eu teria ouvido esses sermões logo de manhã cedo. – disse ele com um suspiro.

- As vezes penso que sou eu que tenho 13 anos e que és tu que tens 6. – disse enquanto cruzava os braços toda irritada.

- Sim mas eu sou mais alto, mais forte e… o que me falta? Ah! Sim! Sou mais velho. – disse ele com sarcasmo.

- Ok! Como você quiser mas, irmãozinho, tem cuidado. Eu não quero perder mais ninguém.

- Quem é você já perdeu, Catrine? – perguntou-me ele.

Mas eu não podia dizer nada. Tinha descoberto quem eram os meus pais a pouco tempo e não podia contar nada a Seiya por enquanto. Então improvisei:

- É apenas uma expressão. Não te preocupes mas volta vivo, por favor.

- Até parece que não me conheces. – disse ele com aquele sorriso infantil saindo pela porta.

Meia hora depois, eu e a Marin fomos para arena onde iria decorrer as lutas. Eu fiquei muito nervosa quando as lutas começaram. Os aspirantes a Cavaleiros lutavam ferozmente. E eu consegui-a ver… O sangue… A dor… A morte. E não os podia parar. Eu cresci com eles mas não os aguentava. Sentia as dores deles e tinha pena deles. Mas a dor desaparecia quando meu irmão aparecia nas lutas e as ganhava sem esforço e eu voltava ao meu estado radiante. Então chegou a batalha final. Seiya ia lutar contra Colissus, discípulo de Shina de Cobra.

... ...

- Shina de Cobra. – disse Koga – Ela é a minha mestra.

- Ela é tua quê? – perguntou Catrine espantada virando-se para jovens Cavaleiros – Deixa-me ver se isto é mesmo verdade. Tu foste criado pela Saori e a tua mestra é a Shina. Ou a Saori enlouqueceu ou ela o esqueceu muito facilmente. Não isso não é possível. – disse ela ficando com uma cara de desespero.

- Por que você disse isso? – perguntou Yuna preocupada com Catrine.

- A Saori e Shina dão-se bem, Catrine. Porque que ficou assim?

- Não é nada importante. É uma velha disputa entre elas fez com que elas fosses praticamente inimigas mortais.

- Eu não sabia. – disse Koga – Elas parecem ser boas amigas.

- Bem o tempo pode mudar as pessoas. – disse Catrine ainda desesperada.

- Mas a Shina tem mais ou menos a idade de Saori. Como pode ter treinado esse tal de Colissus.

- Ela começou a ensinar aos 9 anos. Mas ela era muito cruel. Ela tentou várias vezes matar o meu irmão. - voltou-se novamente para a fogueira - Ela o quê? – perguntou Koga sem acreditar no que ouvi-a.

- Sim, só porque o meu irmão lhe viu o rosto. – disse Catrine agarrando ainda com mais força a fotografia.

- Então está explicado. – disse Yuna – É a lei das Amazonas. Era isso ou…

- Ou ama-lo. – interrompeu Catrine – Eu sei. E ela até se apaixonou por ele e tudo mas o meu irmão não retribui-a esse amor. Então a Shina sentiu que não era digna desse amor e por isso preferiu a 1ª opção.

- Espera ai. – disse Koga – A Shina tinha uma paixoneta pelo meu antecessor. Por está é que eu não estava a espera

- Cala-te, Koga, tu as vezes és um insensível. Daqui a nada não ouvimos o final da história. – ralhou Yuna para Cavaleiro. – Continue, Catrine.

... ...

Eles começaram a luta. Colissus atacou Seiya e este esquivou-se. A cada ataque o meu coração parecia parar. Tinha medo. Colissus era um gigante, não tinha muito cérebro mas era o melhor aluno de Shina na altura. Quando ele agarrou a Seiya com sua mão gigantesca Catrine ficou desesperada. Sei dar conta comecei a orar:

- Atena, Senhora da Justiça, Guardiã da Terra. Pelas penas do grande cavalo, abrires seus olhos e fazei a escolha certa.

Então de repente aquele cosmo voltou a aparecer.

- Este cosmo! – disse Marin voltando-se para mim – Não pode ser possível.

- Por favor, minha senhora. Ele é que vós procureis. É ele o Cavaleiro da Esperança. Por favor, ele é Tenma.

- Tenma! Eu sabia, é ela.

Então algum desviou a atenção de Marin. Seiya se tinha libertado e por pouco não perdeu uma orelha. Mas continuei a orar e não parava, então a luta terminou.

- Atena escolheu Seiya para ser um dos seus Cavaleiros. – disse um homem.

As lágrimas viram-me aos olhos. Ele tinha ganhado. Finalmente ele estava livre. A minha alegria parecia não ter limites.

- Catrine. – chamou-me Marin desviando-a dos meus pensamentos. – Preciso de falar contigo. – disse-me ela seriamente.

- Ok!

Ela deu-me a mão e eu agarrei-a e segui-a até uma clareira. Não sabia se o meu irmão notou que eu e a Marin nos tínhamos ido embora mas sabia que ele devia estar muito contente por ter ganho a Armadura de Pégaso. Então a Marin parou e eu notei que já tinha anoitecido. Então a Marin perguntou:

- Catrine, como é que tu sabias aquele nome?

- Qual nome? – disse tentando-se fazer de inocente.

- O nome que você disse enquanto rezava. Tenma.

- Ahh! Esse nome! Viu num livro na biblioteca do Santuário. – menti eu para não contar verdade a Marin. – Porque eu acho que não me enganei. Não é esse o nome do antigo Cavaleiro de Pégaso?

- Sim, você tem razão, Catrine. Mas a questão não é essa. – disse ela ainda num tom muito serio.

- Não é? Então qual é?

- Catrine. Olhe para as estrelas. – pediu-me ela levantando a cabeça.

Eu imitei-a e olhei para o céu nocturno. Fiquei maravilhada com o que vi. O grande manto azul-escuro estava decorado com todas as estrelas de todas as cores. Azuis, amarelas, vermelhas, brancas… E o manto não parecia ter fim. Que ia para além do horizonte. Para além do mar. Para além da vida.

- As estrelas são as guardiãs das suas constelações.

- Constelações? O quê é isso, Marin? – perguntei cheia de curiosidade tirando a sua a atenção das estrelas.

- Uma constelação é um conjunto de estrelas. – respondeu-me Marin sem tirar os olhos do grande manto. – E cada constelação tem uma história.

- Cada uma? – disse levantando novamente a cabeça - Devem ser tantas histórias.

- Sim e cada constelação também é uma guardiã.

- A guardiã do que, Marin? – perguntei com ainda mais curiosidade.

- Guardiã da Armadura e do Cavaleiro que a representa.

- Quer disser, que há assim tantos Cavaleiros?

- Sim, cada um deles tem uma constelação.

- E qual é a do meu irmão? – perguntei olhando para o céu com muita atenção.

- Qual você acha que é?

Ela olhou por um tempo para as estrelas até…

- Aquela! – disse apontando para 4 estrelas que formavam um quadrado.

- Muito bem, Catrine, você acertou. – depois Marin voltou o rosto para mim. – Catrine, vou lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Ok, Marin. O que vocês quiser.

- Você sabe porque quê as constelações protegem os Cavaleiros de Atena?

- Não, não sei Marin. Porque? – disse baixando o seu rosto.

- Porque. – Marin voltou novamente o seu olhar para estrelas e continuou – Níce de Sabóia, Deusa da Vitória e Senhora das Estrelas, é a maior aliada de Atena. Muito antes da riza entre os deuses elas já eram como irmãs. – depois voltou novamente o seu rosto para mim. – Níce nunca reencarnou, é sempre representada pelo báculo dourado que Atena leva na sua mão direita. Mas eu acho que ela finalmente se juntou a nós neste mundo.

- A serio, Marin. Quem é ela? Diga-me. – pedi morrendo de curiosidade. – A Shina! Não ela é muito cruel. A June da Ilha de Andrômeda. Não pode ser ela teria de estar aqui. Você, Marin…

- Não, Catrine. – interrompeu ela. – Não é a June. Não sou eu. Não é a Shina…

- Felizmente. – disse baixinho – Então quem é?

- Acho que és tu, minha querida. – disse Marin pondo a mão em cima do meu ombro.

- O quê? – disse espantada – Marin, você deve estar enganada. Eu não posso ser uma Deusa.

- Não, minha pequena. Você é uma Deusa eu tenho a certeza absoluta disso. – disse Marin enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos longos – Ouve. Eu sei que deve ser difícil de acreditar. Mas…

-_Se_ _eu for uma Deusa isso explicava todo que acontece comigo__. _– pensava Catrine. – Marin… Eu acho que acredito. - disse-lhe interrompendo-a novamente.

- Você acredita?!

- Sim, acredito. Isso explica porque que eu tenho poderes, porque me lembro de todo quando era bebé recém-nascido… Espera aí. Então isso quer dizer que o cosmo que sentimos quando eu e o meu irmão chegamos… era meu.

- Sim, acho que sim. E agora o que você vai fazer?

- O que acha que vou fazer? Vou voltar para o Japão com o meu irmãozinho. Reencontrar a verdadeira irmã dele. Encontrar a nova hospedeira de Atena e ajuda-la e aos novos Cavaleiros da Esperança. Este é mundo no qual nasci e cresci e vou protege-lo e as pessoas que amo. Custe o que custar. – disse com determinação na voz.

- Nem pareces uma rapariga de 6 anos a falar. – disse ela com orgulho - Então têm de ir já. – disse ela num tom preocupado – Muitos mestres e aspirantes não devem ter gostado que Seiya tenha ganhado a Armadura de Bronze.

- Então vamos busca-lo.

- Sim, mas Catrine lembre-se. Você não pode contar isto a ninguém até encontrar Atena. Percebeu.

- A ninguém… Nem mesmo ao meu irmão.

- Desculpa?

- Ok, vamos então. – disse ela desanimada. Teria de esconder um grande segredo do seu querido irmão.

Ambas começamos a correr. E quando chegamos ao pé de Seiya perceberam que ele não deu pela nossa falta. Marin disse-lhe abreviadamente que tínhamos de sair já da Grécia e voltar já para o Japão.

E assim fizemos, fugimos do Santuário a custa e eu e o meu irmão fomos no 1º avião para o Japão. Quando lá chegaram foram imediatamente para a Mansão Kido. Seiya queria reencontrar o mais rapidamente Seika e eu também. Chegamos e Seiya pediu para falar imediatamente com o senhor Kido. O Tatsumi não o deixou e o meu irmão não quis ouvir a explicação. Quando ele estava quase a atravessar a porta principal, Tatsumi pôs-se novamente na frente dele e pela sua cara parecia disposto a dar um grande murro na cara do "intruso". Então apareceu uma voz feminina vinda de dentro da casa.

- O deixe entrar, Tatsumi. Não há problema. – disse ela.

- Muito bem, senhorita.

Dito isto, Tatsumi desviou-se e deixou Seiya entrar. Eu fiquei parada no jardim da frente com medo. Não sabia porque. Estava com medo da reação do Senhor Kido quando Seiya lhe pedisse para cumprir o prometido. Mas não podia ficar ali como uma estátua. Era uma Deusa. Não devia ter medo de um capricho desses. Então entrei mas a minha coragem foi-se embora quando olhei para uma rapariga de cabelos violetas compridos. Eu lembrava-se dela. Só que agora uma das duas diferenças que ela tinha da minha mãe desapareceu. Ninguém deu pela minha presença. Ainda estavam falando mas eu consegui ouvir tudo. Pelos vistos o senhor Kido tinha morrido um ano depois de eu e Seiya termos ido para a Grécia. Agora era a Saori quem mandava na Fundação Grade e Seiya queria que Saori cumprisse o que o seu "avó" prometeu. Mas ela não sabia onde estava Seika e não sentiu obrigação em ajudar Seiya. Jabu de Unicórnio também estava lá estava, o que não ajudou em nada. Depois de uma discussão, Saori vez uma proposta. Se Seiya ganha-se a Guerra Galáctica, um torneiro onde os Cavaleiros lutavam pela Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Sagitário, ela ajudá-lo-ia a encontrar a irmã. Seiya não sobe o que dizer. Quando eles eram crianças, ela era um brinquedinho nas mãos de Saori. E agora voltaria a sê-lo? Eu fiquei com medo quando pensei nisso, então agarrei-me o braço do meu irmão e aí as pessoas já notaram a minha presença.

- Quem é ela, Seiya? – perguntou Jabu.

- É a Catrine. – disse ele virando-se para Saori e depois para mim – Diz "olá" Catrine.

- Γεια σας (Olá) – disse ela em grego.

- O que quê ela disse, Seiya? – perguntou novamente Jabu de Unicórnio.

- Quando ela fica nervosa fala grego. Podes falar Catrine eles são de confiança. Infelizmente.

- Não é preciso, Seiya. – disse Saori voltando-se para mim - Γεια σας, είμαι Saori. Με θυμάστε? (Olá, eu sou a Saori. Lembras-te de mim?)

- Θυμάμαι. (Lembro-me) – respondeu a rapariga de 6 anos. - Ήταν εσάς που με έσωσε από τη φωτιά για 6 χρόνια. (Foste tu que me salvou do incêndio, há 6 anos.)

- Tu sabes falar grego, Saori? – perguntaram os Cavaleiros de Bronze ao mesmo tempo.

- Aprendi com o meu avô. – disse ela sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim – Seiya, vejo que você cumpriu a sua promessa. Bem enquanto vocês estiveram aqui porque a Catrine não fica a viver comigo. Τι νομίζετε, Catrine? (Que te parece, Catrine?)

- Ευχαριστώ, αλλά θα προτιμούσα να κολλήσει με το μικρό αδελφό μου. (Obrigado mas prefiro ficar com o meu irmãozinho.) – depois virei-me para Seiya – Anda, irmãozinho, talvez a Mino saiba algo sobre a Seika.

- A Mino, claro. Ela deve saber alguma coisa. – disse Saori que parecia ter ficado mais morsa quando disse o nome da amiga de infância de Seiya - Mas lembre-se, Seiya, que a proposta mantêm-se de pé.

Depois Seiya e eu saímos da mansão Kido. Saori tinha mudado muitos durante aqueles anos. Claro que era fisicamente. Ainda continuava a mesma criança que antes.

Nós fomos ter com Mino mas ela não sabia de nada. Então Seiya concordou em participar na Guerra Galáctica. Isto foi o inicio das aventuras dos Lendários Cavaleiros de Bronze que todos os Cavaleiros conhecem. Seiya conheceu os seus amigos durante Guerra Galáctica. Muitos problemas vieram a partir daqui. Mas em pouco tempo descobrimos que Saori era Atena. Aí eu sabiá que tinha de continuar ao lado dela e dos Cavaleiros de Bronzes para o que der e vier. Mas com está descoberta, Saori não mudou muito. Nem com o facto de Ikki de Fénix ser praticamente um fira casacas (ou um agente duplo duplo se preferirem), nem que Shiryu tinha ficado cego e nem com os constantes ataques vindos do Santuário. Mas ela amadureceu um pouco e já se preocupava mais com as pessoas. Mas ainda faltava muito para ser uma verdadeira hospedeira de Atena. Ou pelo menos era assim que _eu_ pensava.

Um dia, enquanto estava no orfanato a ajudar a Mino soube que a Saori tinha sido rapta por corvo treinados por Jamian de Corvo, um Cavaleiro de Prata, e que Seiya saiu pronto a resgata-la. Queria ir a correr ajudá-los mas não podia. Ainda só tinha os poderes de cura na altura e isso não poderia ajudar em nada. Então Mino a deixou ficar no orfanato até ao nascer do dia. Ela deu-me um quarto com a vista para o mar e quando a lua já estava no meio do céu foi-me deitar. Mas a meio da noite senti uma coisa diferente. Levantei-me da cama, foi para o pé de uma janela e abriu-a. O vento e o som das ondas esclarecia-me o que estava sentir. Era uma sensação estranha. Sentia como se duas grandes forças se tivessem juntado. A formação de um novo cosmo. Um cosmo puro. Sagrado.

No dia seguinte não tive notícias sobre o meu irmão ou sobre Saori durante toda a manhã. Mas a tarde soube que o meu irmão conseguiu salvar Atena mas estava gravemente ferido. Estava internado no hospital da Fundação. Mal o soube foi a correr apanhar um táxi para o hospital.

Quando lá cheguei não me deixaram entrar porque era menor de idade e que só poderia entrar na companhia de um adulto. Mas lá insisti e ao fim de algum tempo consegui entrar. Disseram-me o andar e número do quarto e fui a correr para o elevador. Eu não parava de pensar no meu irmão. Sozinho. Cheio de dores. Tinha de chegar lá o mais depressa possível. Então o elevador parou e eu voltei dos meus pensamentos. Procurei o quarto e quando o encontrei, abri a porta devagar pois os médicos disseram-me que o meu irmão estava em coma por causa dos ferimentos e que não devia fazer barulho. O que foi quase impossível pois estava quase a gritar de espanto com o que viu. A Saori Kido estava ali a cuidar do seu irmãozinho?! Esperava que algum dos Cavaleiros de Bronze estivesse ali no máximo mas não esperava que _Ela_ estivesse ali. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e com o barulho que a porta fez, Saori notou a minha presença.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Saori com preocupação.

- Mesmo sendo adotiva eu sou irmã dele. Ele criou-me, tenho razões para estar aqui. – respondeu-me com cara de poucos amigos – Eu é que lhe devia fazer essa pergunta, visto que você o tratava como um objeto. O que faz você aqui?

- Eu sou Atena. Tenho de me preocupar pelo bem-estar dos meus Cavaleiros. – dizia ela passando um lenço branco pela testa do meu irmão cheia de suor.

Fiquei sem fala. Do dia para a noite, Saori tinha ganhado responsabilidade ao nome de Atena mas um gemido de dor desviou a minha atenção de Saori e voltou-a para o meu irmão.

- O quê que ele tem, Saori? – perguntei preocupada chegando-me perto da cama de hospital.

- Ele tem febre alta, o braço direito partido e o ferimento da cabeça é muito grave. – dizia Saori com lágrimas nos olhos – Isto tudo é por minha causa. Eu sou a culpada disto tudo. – diz levando as mãos ao rosto.

Eu estava cada vez ficava mais espantada com a atitude de Saori. Ela estava a chorar pôr causa do seu irmão. Ou o mundo ia acabar ou… Mas o mais importante não era isso. O mais importante agora era o meu irmão. Pouco tempo depois Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu foram ter connosco ao hospital para ver Seiya.

Depois disso Saori tinha-se tornado em uma mulher responsável coche eu e meu irmão nunca pensamos que fosse. Também a partir dai a Saori e Seiya tornaram muito mais unidos. Nas seguintes aventuras os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam dispostos a dar a vida pela sua amada Deusa e meu irmão não foi exceção. Até pelo contrário tinha se tornado no Cavaleiro mais leal a Atena e pode se disser que era o preferido dela.

Ele? O rapaz que não aturava a Saori quando eram crianças? Eu achava estranho mas não falei. Até gostava que aqueles dois se dessem bem. Mas as vezes isso também trazia desvantagem. Como na luta contra Abel, a descida da Saori para os Infernos para ir confrontar Hades… O meu irmão chorava por isso e…

... ...

- Eu sabia porque. – contava Catrine - Em pouco tempo eu descobri que também consegui-a ler mentes e corações e descobri a razão dessa estranha e duradoira lealdade…

Catrine calou-se de repente como se não pudesse continuar a história e silêncio encheu a sala mas uma voz o quebrou.

- Qual era? – perguntou Koga – Qual era razão da lealdade de Seiya, Catrine?

- _Eu não posso-lhe disser_ – pensava Catrine – _Prometi a Saori e ao meu irmão que não lhe contava até ele atingir maioridade_. – depois suspirou e disse – Era uma coisa estranha. Parecia até que nem ele próprio sabia o que era.

- Ele não sabia o que sentia por Atena? – perguntou a Amazona de Águia.

- Não, ele sabia o que sentia por Atena mas eu acho que ele não sabia o que sentia pela hospedeira. – disse Catrine.

- _Aqueles dois deviam ser muito chegados?_ – pensava Koga.

- E eram, Koga. – disse Catrine voltando a apertar a fotografia.

- Ah?! – gritou Koga assustado – Você podia não ler a minha mente, por favor? – disse ele mal-humorado.

- Desculpa, agora é quase como um reflexo. - disse Catrine olhando para a fotografia – Koga, tu perguntaste-me se Atena não era um Deusa devota da castidade, não foi?

- Sim. – respondeu o Cavaleiro de Bronze.

- Bem quando eu nasci Zeus deu… digamos uma 2ª chance a Atena. Se a próxima hospedeira se mantivesse intocável. Zeus perdoaria o "erro" da minha mãe.

- Eu não vejo o erro da sua mãe, Catrine. – disse Yuna – Qual é o mal de amarmos uma pessoa. Seja ela mortal ou um deus.

- Eu também não entendo. – disse Koga de cabeça baixa – E além do mais Zeus não teve sei lá quantas amantes mortais? E não nasceram dai grandes heróis? – disse ele com sarcasmo.

- Sim, mas foi por isso mesmo que Zeus não permite isso. – justificou a hospedeira de Níce. – Vocês já imaginaram a dor de Zeus quando todas elas morreram? Deve ser bastante doloroso. Zeus não deveria querer isso para a sua filha perdileta.

- Pondo isso dessa maneira. – disse Yuna com cara de pensativa.

- Catrine. – chamou Koga.

- Sim?

- Pode acabar a sua história. É que se vê que ainda não terminou.

- Claro, Koga. – respondeu Catrine - O tempo foi passando e com ele as aventuras dos meus amigos. Depois de voltarem do tempo dos meus pais, os Lendários Cavaleiros de Bronze separaram-se. Shiryu voltou para os Cinco Picos Antigos onde se casou com Shunrei. Hyoga partiu para a Sibéria. Shun tornou-se médico andou pelo mundo a tratar dos doentes. Ikki desapareceu novamente (coisa que já é normal). E o meu irmão e eu… bem. Tínhamos reencontrado Seika, a paz estava de volta a Terra e a Saori já não precisava de nós.

Na verdade… Atena já não precisava de nós mas quanto a nossa querida Saori a história era outra.

A Fundação estava a andar bem, não era preciso fazer muito trabalho. E no Santuário andava tudo tranquilo. Por isso ela tinha muito tempo livre. Coisa que Seiya aproveitava. Lembro-me que um dia ele saiu da porta do apartamento (que tínhamos dês que voltamos da 1ª vez da Grécia) usando uma desculpa:

"- Vou ajudar uma amiga."

Eu, ao contrário da Seika, não acreditei muito naquela pequena desculpa então segui-o até a Mansão.

... ...

Aí o meu irmão pediu para ver Saori. Ela ficou surpresa por vê-lo lá e então perguntou:

- Seiya, o que faz você aqui? Há algum problema?

- Não. Apenas queria saber se você queria dar um passeio? – dizia ele com aquele sorriso de menino pequeno.

- Claro. – respondia ela com grande sorriso no rosto – Vou só buscar um casaco. – dizia enquanto subia as longas escadas que davam ao andar de cima.

Pouco tempo depois ela voltava com um casaco na mão.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – respondia Saori um niquinho vermelha mas devia ser do calor da Mansão. – Tatsumi, eu vou dar uma volta. Volto em pouco tempo.

Tatsumi não deve ter gostado da Saori ter ido dar um passeio com Seiya pois viu-o a deitar um olhar de ódio a ele. E aquilo era só mesmo um passeio. Eles apenas andavam na praia, falavam sobre as suas antigas aventuras e sorriam. Nada demais. Mas sinceramente a Saori voltava sempre mais animada a Mansão do que quando partira. Em pouco tempo aquilo tornou-se um hábito.

Até que um dia, o meu irmão foi dar o tal passeio, enquanto isso Seika foi as compras e eu não fiquei sozinha em casa mas recebi uma visita inesperada.

Alguém tinha batido a janela do meu quarto… Espera! A janela! Fiquei sem perceber nada. Então abri as cortinas e vi um homem a voar afrente da minha janela! Estranhamente não ficou espantada ou assustada. Nada. Era como se conhecesse aquele homem desde sempre. Então ele bateu no vidro como se pedisse que eu abrisse a janela. Assim fiz e deixei-o entrar.

- Ufa! Os mortais podiam construir casas mais baixas. – disse o tal homem que parecia estar cansado de tanto voar.

- Queres um copo de água? – perguntei ao desconhecido enquanto fechava a janela.

- Não, isso é para os humanos.

Então olhei para ele. Era alto, tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanhos, usava uma túnica e um capacete e umas sandálias com asas. Só pela aparência percebia-se quem ele era. Pelo menos não era mais problemas para este planeta.

- O que queres, Hermes? – perguntei ao Mensageiro dos Deuses.

- Vejo que me reconheces, Níce. – disse-me ele com cara de brincalhão. – Isso é raro nas reencarnações. Venho trazer uma mensagem. Para ti e para Atena. – disse ele dando-lhe um pergaminho.

Agarrei e abri pergaminho.

- Você acabou de ganhar uma viagem a Clareira das Ninfa. – li em vós alta.

- Oh! Desculpa. – diz ele tirando-me o pergaminho da mão – Não é esse. – depois arrumou o pergaminho na mala que trazia ao ombro e deu-me outro. – É este.

Lá dizia que tinha de ir ao Santuário para eu e a Saori fazermos a Cerimonia dos Votos. Uma tradição antiga em que as hospedeiras se juntariam com a alma da Deusa que representavam. A partir desse dia teríamos de ser como a Deusa e cumprir os votos dela, por isso teríamos de ficar no Santuário.  
- Então, chegou a hora de me mostrar finalmente a Atena. – disse eu quando terminei de ler o pergaminho. – Esperava que não fosse tão cedo.

- Quanto é que tu julgavas que fosse? – perguntou Hermes deitando-se na minha cama.

- Não sei, talvez depois de entrar na Escola Primária dos mortais. Eu só tenho 6 anos. – disse eu voltando-me para o Deus – E podes sair da minha cama, Hermes, acabei da fazer.

- Uau! Dizes que tens 6 anos mas aches como uma mortal adolescente. – disse ele levantando-se da minha cama – Bem tenho de dar a outra mensagem a Atena. Tu não sabes onde ela está, pois não?

- Por acaso eu sei. – disse eu com um sorriso malandro abrindo novamente a janela do quarto. – Ela está na praia com o meu irmão – disse-lhe apontando para lá.

- Irmão? De quem é que você está a falar? – disse ele sem perceber do que eu estava a falar.

- Estou a falar do mortal que tomou conta de mim. – disse saindo da frente da janela.

- Ah! Sim, aquele que venceu-o Deus Abel, Éris, Poseindon, Hades, Artemísa e Apolo. Bem só espero que ele não me ataque quando for entregar a mensagem. – disse ele pronto para saltar pela janela. – Mas ele não me faz mal se tu fores comigo.

- Oh! Nem penses nisso. Eu só me vou revelar quando chegar a altura certa. Por isso, adeus e boca fechar. Ouviu. – disse empurrando-o pela janela.

- Hei! Isso não se faz. – disse ele já no lado de fora com uma cara de irritação falsa.

- Sim. Mas tu és um Deus e sabes voar. Por isso és uma exceção. – disse fechando a janela e as cortinas.

Pouco depois, o meu irmão chegou seguido por Seika e eu fui ter com eles a sala. Ambos pareciam espantados e preocupados com alguma coisa. Uma coisa que eu sabia o que era.

- O quê que se passa, irmãozinho? Há algum problema? – perguntei eu fingindo não saber de nada.

- Dizes tu ou digo eu? – perguntou Seika pousando os sacos das na mesa.

- Digo eu. Tu podes ir, Seika. – disse ele antes de Seika ir para o quarto dela.

- O quê que se passa?

- A alguns minutos, outro Deus apareceu e trouxe uma mensagem a Saori. – disse-me ele com uma cara séria.

- A sério! E o que é? Alguma a ameaça? – perguntei fingindo-me de preocupada.

- Não, não é nada de preocupante. Diz apenas que ela tem de fazer uma cerimónia qualquer… ela não me disse muito bem.

- Então porque que estás assim?

- Lá estava a disser que ela tinha de levar um Cavaleiro com ela para o Santuário e ficar lá por uns tempos.

- Então?

- Ela pediu-me que eu fosse com ela e se…

- Se aceitares, tu não vais estar cá por uns tempos porque a Atena precisa de ti novamente. Tal como tu tens feito neste ano e não queres que eu fique zangada por estares quase sempre a trocar-me pela Saori. – completei-o indiferente.

- Como é que tu adivinhas-te?

- Descobri que também consigo ler pensamentos. – disse sentando-me no sofá – Ouve, Seiya. Eu nunca me senti trocada. Sempre me senti honrada por ser irmã, mesmo adotiva, do Cavaleiro pelo qual Atena não tem receio de por a vida nas mãos. Tu vais com ela! Os outros não podem ir porque não sabemos se eles podem. Tu és o único Cavaleiro de Bronze no qual ela tem máxima confiança que está ao pé dela. E além do mais podemos escrever cartas uns aos outros, tal como fazemos com todos, por isso não perdemos o contacto.

- Tens mesmo a certeza de que só tens 6 anos?

- Porque que todos me perguntam isso? – disse eu com um suspiro – Seiya, tu sabes que eu só te chamo pelo nome quando é algo sério, Atena precisa de ti novamente. Vai! Se calhar voltamo-nos a ver-nos mais cedo do pensas. – disse levantando-me do sofá – E além do mais, ser escolhido entre cerca 88 Cavaleiros, parece-me ser, uma honra.

- Sim, mas…

- Não há mas nem meio mas. – falei cruzando os braços – Tu vais fazer imediatamente as malas e eu vou dizer a Saori que tu vais com ela. Ok?

- Ok! – disse ele enquanto ia para o quarto dele.

Peguei no telefone de casa e liguei para a Mansão Kido. Saori atendeu. Contei a minha conversa com o meu irmão e disse-lhe que se prepara-se para a viagem.

Em menos de duas horas vi o meu irmão a entrar num táxi onde a Saori já estava. O táxi partiu e então outro pergaminho apareceu a minha frente.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Seika assustada.

- Uma mensagem dos Deuses. Mas porque que Hermes não a trouxe? – perguntei pegando no pergaminho.

- Mas a Saori já foi embora. Como é que fazemos?

- A Saori não é a única Deusa na Terra, Seika. Há mais uma. – disse abrindo o pergaminho.

- Quem?

- Isso não é importante. – e comecei a ler o pergaminho.

**Níce,**

**Uma carruagem irá busca-la logo que Apolo acabe o seu trajeto. Nessa altura esteja onde Geia e o Oceano se encontram sempre. E lembre-se. A Cerimónia dos Votos é a única maneira de eu perdoar o erro de sua mãe.**

**E está é a última oportunidade de Atena. Não se meta com as suas "ajudas". Certo? Você não quer que o seu tão querido "irmão" tenha o mesmo destino que o seu pai, pois não? Ainda bem.**

**Lembre-se do que você é Níce. Você é uma Deusa. Não uma mortal. Não acha com uma. Você e Atena têm de aprender isso na Cerimónia dos Votos se não… Bem o Pégaso não chegará a ver o próximo Olho de Artemísa.**

**Assinado,**

**Zeus.**

- Aquele Deus duma figa. – pensei cheia de raiva quando acabei de ler a carta – Usar o meu irmãozinho como ameaça.

- Catrine, você não devia estar a ler isso. – disse Seika desviando os pensamentos do pergaminho.

Eu precisava de arranjar uma desculpa para poder ir "onde Geia e o Oceano se encontram sempre.". Seja lá onde isso for. E tinha de ser quando "Apolo acabe o seu trajeto." Tinha de descobrir o que isso queria dizer.

- Hei, Seika. Temos livros de mitologia grega em casa? – perguntei enquanto enrolava o pergaminho.

- Sim, temos uma estante cheia deles. Porque?

- Tenho de descobrir uma coisa – disse correndo para o apartamento.

Foi logo para a sala e pus-me a procurar em sei lá quantos livros, as respostas das minhas perguntas. Então encontrei:

**Geia é uma das forças primordiais. Mãe e esposa de Úrano. Mãe dos 12 Titãs. É também conhecida por Mãe-Terra. Ela simboliza a Terra.**

…

**Oceano é uma das forças primordiais. Pai de Tétis (Mãe de Atena). Ele simboliza o próprio Oceano**.

…

**O trajeto de Apolo é percurso onde o Deus Solar conduz o Sol no seu carro puxado por bois até o final do dia.**

…

**O Olho de Artemísa é como a Deusa Lunar pode observar os mortais. O Olho de Artemísa vai abrindo ao mesmo tempo que a Lua vai crescendo. O Olho está completamente aberto quando o astro noturno está completo e está fechado quando o mesmo astro está escondido.**

- _Então_ "**onde Geia e o Oceano se encontram sempre**." _deve ser onde o mar e a terra se cruzam_ – pensei então algo fez _click_ na minha cabeça – A praia perto do porto. – gritei – E quando "**Apolo acabe o seu trajeto**." deve ser o pôr-do-sol. E o "**Olho de Artemísa**" deve ser a Lua Cheia que é no final deste mês.

- Há algum problema, Catrine? Você está ai a três horas. – disse ela enquanto entrava na sala.

- Três horas. – disse indo para o pé da janela – Oh não! É quase pôr-do-sol. Eu tenho de ir. – disse pronta a sair pela porta. Mas…

- Catrine, onde é que tu vais? – perguntou Seika indo atrás de mim.

- Tenho de ir a praia. – disse abrindo a porta.

- Porque?

- Não posso disser. Desculpa, Seika. – disse parando a frente da porta – Mas amanhã tudo fica explicado. Tu tens de confiar em mim.

- Ok, mas tudo tem de estar explicado amanhã.

- Obrigada. – disse saindo pela porta.

Tinha de ir a correr. Dali a nada era pôr-do-sol. Quando cheguei a praia o Sol já estava a pôr-se. Fora a conta. Pouco depois uma carruagem chegou. Era branca com belos detalhes a prata. As portas tinham janelas que através delas conseguia-se ver as cortinas roxas que estavam por detrás. As rodas eram feitas de prata com diamantes encrostados que reflectiam os últimos raios de Sol. E toda está beleza era puxada por dois belos cavalos brancos.

Então uma mulher saiu da carruagem. Ela era alta e devia ter uns 20. Tinha os cabelos loiros como sois e olhos pretos como espaço sideral.

- Senhora Níce, presumo. – disse uma mulher jovem que saiu da carruagem.

- Sim, sou eu. E a senhora é?

- O meu nome é Esperanza. Sou uma das habitantes do seu Reino. – disse ela fazendo uma vénia.

- O meu Reino? Estás a dizer o Reino das Estrelas?

- Sim. Os seus habitantes são as Ninfas de Estrelas e as pessoas bondosas que já partiram do Reino de Atena.

- Mas isso não é os Campos Elísios. – perguntei sem perceber nada.

- Os Campos Elísios são só para os Deuses aliados de Hades. Não são para os mortais.

- E tu vieste buscar-me?

- Sim, Zeus pediu-me para leva-la até Atena e prepara-la.

- Muito bem. Vamos, então.

Ambas entramos na bela carruagem e mal nos sentamos nos bancos de veludo, lembrei-me.

- Espera, não podemos andar de carruagem aqui. – disse – As pessoas vão ver-nos e depois vão querer explicações.

- Não se preocupe com isso, minha senhora. – disse Esperanza. - Έλα, Emma. (Vamos, Emma.)

Então a carruagem começou a flutuar.

- O quê que se passa aqui? – perguntei assustada.

- Vamos ter com Atena mas não vamos por terra. – disse ela correndo as cortinas – Veja você mesma.

Eu olhei pela janela e quase desmaiei com o que vi. A carruagem estava a voar! Já nem sequer estávamos na praia. Naquele momento estávamos a sobre voar a cidade de Tóquio.

- Isto é impossível…

- Esqueceu-se de que é uma Deusa? Não há nada impossível neste Mundo. Nem para os Deuses nem para os mortais. – disse-me ela puxando-me levemente de volta para o meu lugar.

Sentei-me com as palavras de Esperanza a ecoar-me na cabeça. Mas tinha de pensar em outras coisas. As ameaças de Zeus eram constantes. Já durante as aventuras do meu irmão e dos seus amigos isso acontecia. Devia estar habituada mas não podia correr riscos. Não podia deixar o meu irmãozinho morrer. Não podia deixar e nem deixaria.

Umas horas depois ouvi uma voz feminina a dizer:

- Είμαστε σχεδόν στο Ιερό της Αθηνάς. (Estamos quase a chegar ao Santuário de Atena.)

- Está na hora. – disse Esperanza virando-se para mim – Mas acho que não pode ir com esses trajes.

E na verdade eu precisava de mudar de roupa. Um vestido cor-de-rosa florido cheio de areia não era propriamente a melhor roupa para aquela situação.

- Deixe estar, eu trato disso. – disse ela estalando os dedos e de um momento para o outro eu estava usando um vestido branco comprido com alças e um véu que me tapava a cara.

- Desculpa a pergunta mas… para que é o véu?

- Você é a 1ª hospedeira de Níce de Sabóia. – respondeu-me a Ninfa das Estrelas – Nunca ninguém pode saber como era Níce então para que a primeira pessoa que possa ver como é a Deusa da Vitória como mortal seja Atena temos de lhe cobrir o rosto.

- Certo.

Pouco depois, a carruagem parou. Eu e a Esperanza saímos e então fomos recebidas por algumas Vestais do Santuário que nos guiaram até um enorme átrio na 13ª Casa.

- Esperanza. – sussurrei-lhe – Não era preciso isto tudo. Eu sei o caminho.

- Eu sei disso mas podia levantar suspeitas de quem você é. – disse ela enquanto uma da Vestais se chegou perto de nós e disse:

- A senhora Atena vai já recebe-la.

Então o portão abriu-se emendando uma luz prateada que encheu todo o ressinto. Quando ela finalmente desapareceu consegui ver o que estava por de trás do portão. Ao fim de uma escadaria de pedra branca como a neve estava um belo trono de prata com detalhes á ouro. Nele estava Saori sentada com o báculo dourado na mão e ao lado dela estava o meu irmão investido novamente a Armadura de Pégaso.

Naquele momento só pensava que era uma mais-valia ter aquele véu na minha cara, assim ninguém conseguia ver a quão nervosa eu estava. O que diria a Saori quando soube-se que eu era Níce? O que diria o meu irmão? Era perguntas que enchiam a minha cabeça enquanto subia as frias escadas de pedra.

- Bem-vinda, Níce de Sabóia. – disse Saori quando eu cheguei ao pé do trono.

- Obrigada, Atena. É bom ver, finalmente, o Reino que tu estás disposta a proteger. – disse enquanto fazia uma vénia.

- Bem não deve ser fácil ver com esse véu na cara, suponho.

- Oh! Isto? Bem uma das minhas Ninfas disse-me que devia usa-lo até chegar a sua presença.

- Então porque que não tira agora. – pediu-me ela.

-Claro, mas… gostava que esteve-se-mos a sós para isso, por favor.

- Claro – depois ela voltou-se para as Vestais – Podem ir e levem a Ninfa para um lugar confortável. – dito isto as Vestais saíram juntamente com Esperanza – Você também pode ir, Seiya, não problema.

- O Cavaleiro pode ficar. – apresei-me a disser – Não faz mal.

- Certo. Então pode nos mostrar o seu rosto? – perguntou ela.

- Ok!

Lentamente foi tirando véu da cara com medo da reação deles. E se eles se sentissem traídos por eu não lhes ter dito? E se eles ficassem zangados? Não a nada pior do que a ária de uma Deusa então imaginem de uma Deusa guerreira. Mas tinha de ter coragem. Não podia esconder isto para sempre. Eu era uma Deusa. Era isso que eu era e é isso que eu sou.

- Catrine! – disseram eles quando eu tirei o véu completamente – Tu és a Níce!

- Surpresa!

- Tu és uma Deusa. – disse Seiya que parecia ainda não acreditar no que os seus olhos viam e apoiando-se num pilar.

- Desculpa por não ter contado. – disse virando-me para Saori – A nenhum dos dois.

- Por quê que não nos contas-te? – perguntou ela.

- A Marin disse-me que era melhor não disser a ninguém. Desculpem. – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não faz mal. – disse Saori dando-me um abraço forte – Vocês só estava fazendo o que achava que estava certo.

- Mas as vezes, das melhores intenções nasce o pior mal. – disse tentando conter ainda as lágrimas. – E pelo que me perece nem todos conseguem acreditar. – disse virando-me para o meu irmão.

Ele parecia petrificado mas por sorte ainda estava apoiado no pilar que era mesmo de pedra.

- Pois. – disse Saori com uma risada – Acho que temos do acordar. Sabes alguma maneira, Catrine?

- Acho que sim. – disse saindo do abraço de Saori.

Peguei num balde perto de outro pilar e desci as escadas. Foi até uma das duas fontes que ficavam ao pé do portão e enchi o balde o máximo que pude. Rapidamente, volteia a subir a as escadas e foi para ao pé do meu irmão.

- Não, Catrine. – tentou impedir-me Saori que tinha percebido mal o que eu ia fazer – Você não vai atirar água fria para a cara do seu próprio irmão, pois não?

- Claro que não, eu não sou maluca. – disse virando-me para Saori e comecei a balançar o balde – Um, dois, trê…

- Não se atreva a fazer isso, Catrine. – disse a meu irmão apontando-me o dedo depois perguntou-me – Você tem mesmo a certeza de que é uma Deusa?

- Sim, Seiya, eu pelo menos tenho a certeza disso. – disse a Saori – Então, eu acho que isto te pertence. – disse ela estendendo-me o báculo dourado que me representava.

- O báculo de Níce. Você tem a certeza? – perguntei.

- Sim mas tu tens de me disser melhor sobre o que é a Cerimónia dos Votos. – pedi-me ela com um ar de travessura.

- Oh! Isso, claro. A Cerimónia dos Votos é quando as hospedeiras se entregam aos mesmos votos que as Deusas que representam. No teu caso é justiça suprema que é justiça e misericórdia, sabedoria implacável, bondade, castidade…

- Espera aí. – interrompeu-me Saori – Castidade? Então eu tenho de ser como Atena?

- Sim.

- E quando é a Cerimónia? – perguntou o meu irmão com a voz pesada.

- Pelo que me parece, … - disse pegando no báculo dourado enquanto olhava para as estrelas – é agora.

Então a terra começou a tremer e do meio do jardim que ficava ao redor da 13ª casa surgiu um enorme portão dourado.

- Ok! O que é isto? – perguntou Seiya sem perceber nada.

- É a nossa entrada. Vamos? – perguntei estendo a mão a Saori.

- Sim. – disse-me ela agarrando a minha mão.

A porta abriu-se e nós os três entramos. Eu estava novamente cheia de receio. Os votos de Níce eram muito rígidos para apenas uma rapariga de 6 anos mesmo que eu tivesse a ajuda do meu irmão e da Saori aquilo não seria fácil. Mas eu tinha de dar o meu melhor para poder apoiar Saori naquele momento. Ela tinha acabado de ter uma grande desilusão e com certeza devia estar muito triste.

... ...

- Uma grande desilusão? – perguntou Yuna – Como assim, Catrine?

- Mesmo sendo a hospedeira de uma Deusa, a Saori, sempre quis ser mãe. – disse Catrine – Por isso é que ela não exitou em ficar com você, Koga. Você era como um sonho realizado.

- Koga, o sonho realizado. Gosto como isso sou-a. – disse Koga com um sorriso pondo os braços atrás da cabeça e fechando os olhos.

- Koga, nunca ouvis-te que a modéstia é bênção? – disse Yuna pondo as mãos nas ancas.

- Hei, não tenho culpa de ser tão desejado.

- Idiota. – disse a Amazona empurrando o Cavaleiro para trás fazendo cair.

Catrine virou e começou a rir juntamente com Yuna. Pouco depois Koga juntou-se a elas. A verdade era que aquilo tinha piada mas então Catrine parou de rir e voltou para seu ar triste.

- É melhor eu acabar a história. – disse ela.

Kouga e Yuna pararam de rir. De repente da alegria de uma rapariga de 6 anos passou para o mesmo ar gélido que tinha quando Catrine começou a história. Rapidamente voltou-se de costas para os Cavaleiros e recomeçou.

... ...

Entramos num corredor. Tochas iluminavam levemente o local de gélido granito que não mostrava qualquer reação criando um ambiente tenso. Não se ouvia nem um som coisa que não era muito agradável, pelo menos era isso que eles pensavam. Mesmo não achando os meus poderes, eu conseguia saber no que aqueles dois estavam a pensar. Conhecia-os como a mim mesma e os olhares deles não eram exceção.

O meu irmão olhava pelos cantos dos olhos como se suspeitava de algo mas também não o censuro. Todo naquele lugar parecia suspeito e com sentido protetor dele, bem… não há muito a disser e com ele eu não me tinha de preocupar mas havia uma pessoa com que me devia preocupar. Saori não parecia muito bem. Estava cabisbaixa e o seu rosto não mostrava qualquer emoção. Os seus longos cabelos lavanda tapavam quase completamente os seus olhos azuis céu que do pouco que se via deles pareciam de vidro. Aquele tipo de transe era comum da Saori dês que as nossas aventuras terminaram mas desta vez era muito mais profundo e eu sabia porque. Um grande desejo de Saori seria destruído mal entrasse-mos na Sala de Purificação.

- Saori, está tudo bem? – perguntou o meu irmão pondo a mão encima do ombro de Saori.

- Ah!? Sim, estou bem. Apenas estava a pensar. – disse ela que parecia ter despertado.

Eu não liguei muito aquela pequena troca de palavras entre a Deusa e o meu irmão. Estava habituada. Se alguém conseguia fazer Saori feliz até nas piores alturas era o meu irmão, podia ficar descansada. Agora tinha de me concentrar noutra coisa. Mas de repente senti leve cheiro vindo do final do corredor.

- Que cheiro é este?

- É incenso, Seiya. – disse Saori quando a doce fragrância – Mas porque?

- O incenso era usado na Antiga Grécia na cerimónia de entrada das novas Vestais. Simbolizava a nova pureza. – respondi – Devemos estar perto para podermos sentir o cheiro.

E estava certa porque alguns metros depois chegamos a outro portão.

- Bem chegamos. – disse sem tirar os olhos do portão – Por de trás deste portão há a entrada de uma nova vida.

- Sim. – disse Saori nervosa – Uma nova vida.

- Tudo vai correr bem, Saori. Eu prometo. – disse o meu irmão tentando reconforta-la.

Então o portão abriu-se deixando livre a entrada para um majestoso salão dourado, cheia de escultoras de mulheres feitas de bronze, com um grande candelabro de cristal e no meio do salão estava um grande lago. Nós ficamos espantados com a beleza da sala que acabamos por vaguear por ela. O meu irmão foi para o pé do lago enquanto eu e a Saori fomos para ao pé das estátuas até que eu parei a frente de uma.

- Quem são elas? – perguntou Saori.

- São as anteriores hospedeiras de Atena. – disse uma voz feminina não se sabia de onde.

Ao ouvi-la, Seiya foi ter connosco com instinto protetor no máximo e posse em posição de ataque, pronto para uma luta.

- Não é preciso se exaltar, Pégaso. Eu não vós venho fazer mal. – disse a voz novamente.

Então uma mulher surgiu. Ela era alta, parecia ter uns 30 anos e usava um traje típico de Vestal.

- Olá Atena e Níce. – disse ela.

- Olá Héstia. – disse.

- Héstia? A Deusa Sacerdotisa? – perguntou Saori.

- Sim, sou eu minhas queridas sobrinhas.

- O que faz você aqui?

- Venho ajuda-las na Cerimónia, Pégaso. – disse ela – Essa é minha função. – então ela olhou para mim – Há algum problema, Níce?

- Esta mulher. – disse ainda virada para a estátua.

- O que tem Catrine? – perguntou o meu irmão.

- Esta mulher – disse frente a frente com a estátua - é a minha mãe.

- Ela é a tua o quê? – disse Saori juntamente com meu irmão com as bocas abertas.

- Sim, é ela, Níce. – disse Héstia - A única hospedeira de Atena que quebrou os seus votos.

- Ela quebrou os votos? – perguntou Saori que parecia que tinha esquecido a surpresa que tinha acabado de ter - _Uau! Tanta coisa numa só noite_

- Sim. – disse Héstia ganhando uma cara seria – Porque ela se apaixonou por…

- Por um mortal. – interrompi rapidamente a Deusa – Ela apaixonou-se por um mortal.

- Um mortal? – disse Saori pálida.

- Sim, um dos seus Cavaleiros. Acho que era…

- Era um Cavaleiro de Bronze, Héstia. Nada mais, nada menos. – interrompi novamente a Deusa.

- Um Cavaleiro de Bronze? – disse o meu irmão que parecia ter voltado a realidade.

- Sim, o seu Principal Protetor.

- O que é isso Catrine?

- Quando a hospedeira de Atena faz a Cerimónia dos Votos ela tem de escolher um dos seus Cavaleiros para ser o seu Principal Protetor. Este Cavaleiro é aquele que esta sempre ao pé da hospedeira. É como se fosse o seu "guarda-costas".

- Sim mas primeiro vocês tem de fazer a Cerimónia. – disse Héstia.

- Podemos só fazer umas perguntas antes a Catrine… isto é a Níce? – perguntou o meu irmão.

- Claro eu ainda tenho de acabar uns preparativos. – disse Héstia indo para outra sala.

- Ok Catrine. 1ª pergunta. Quem és tu? – perguntou Seiya

- Bem isso é muito relativo. – disse eu com um sorriso virando-me finalmente mas o meu sorriso desapareceu quando vi as caras serias deles então cedi – Esta bem, por onde vocês querem começar?

- Porque que tu e a Héstia disseram que essa mulher é a tua mãe? – perguntou-me Saori.

- Isso é uma longa história. – comecei por disser mas limitei-me apenas a contar a minha história, a dos meus pais e como foi para ao orfanato, claro que ocultei alguns pormenores como o meu pai ser o anterior Cavaleiro de Pégaso e assim.

- E é isto, - disse quando acabei de contar a história – se não têm mais nenhuma pergunta é melhor ir chamar a Héstia. – então comecei a correr para ir chamar a Deusa Sacerdotisa quando alguém pôs a mão encima do meu ombro e eu parei.

- Eu ainda tenho mais uma pergunta. – disse o meu irmão virando-me para ele – Quem era o Cavaleiro que era o teu pai?

- Por… Por que me estas a perguntar isso? – disse hesitante, como seria a reação deles se soubessem tudo ao pormenor. Aqueles dois já ficavam corados só do olhares deles se cruzarem.

- É apenas curiosidade. Agora disse.

- Há algum problema? – perguntou Héstia que tinha voltado.

- Não, não há problema algum. – disse Saori enquanto o meu irmão me largava.

- Bem, então podemos começar. – disse a outra Deusa.

Eu dei graças a Héstia por ter chegado naquele momento se não eu estaria feita. Então ela dirigiu-se para o lago e eu e a Saori seguimo-la ficando atrás dela.

- Quem será a primeira? – disse Héstia virando-se para nós.

Eu voltei o meu olhar para a Saori. Ela voltou para aquele transe outra vez. Eu sabia que estava nervosa e também sabia porque mas… não podia fazer nada por ela. O nosso destino estava traçado desde os tempos mitológicos e mesmo que o pudesse-mos o mudar, para que? Aconteceria outro problema que levaria ao ponto inicial. Aquela seria a única maneira? A única maneira de manter a salvo a Terra? Então eu só podia fazer uma coisa.

- Eu vou.

- Catrine!? – disseram todos incluindo Saori que perecia ter acordado do transe.

- É a primeira vez que Níce reencarna numa mortal, bem… mais propriamente numa Semi-deusa mas eu acho que mereço essa honra, se estiverem de acordo, claro.

- Pégaso? Atena? – perguntou Héstia.

- Se bem conhecendo a Catrine quando ela mete uma coisa na cabeça ninguém a consegue tirar. – disse o meu irmão com aquele tom de brincalhão

- Tenho a quem sair. – disse para mim própria

- E eu, bem… se a Catrine quer ir primeiro não sou eu que a impeço, com certeza. – disse Saori deixando o caminho livre.

- Então podes vir, Níce. – disse-me Héstia.

- Se tens algo a disser a alguém diz agora. Pode ser a tua última oportunidade. – sussurrei a Saori, que não sei porque, ficou corada.

Cheguei-me ao pé de Héstia que me perguntou:

- O que vês, Catrine?

- O meu reflexo. – disse eu com desdém quando olhei para a água do lago.

- A serio? Bem, olha com mais atenção. – pediu-me ela.

Então eu olhei e do lugar do meu reflexo apareceu uma imagem. Era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes como os meus, devia ter uns 20 anos, usava uma armadura e tinha um par de asas.

- Níce? – perguntei a mim mesma.

Nesse momento a imagem sai das águas ficando frente a frente comigo e eu cheguei-me para trás com recheio.

- Não precisas de ter medo. – disse Héstia – Lembra-te ela és tu e tu és ela. É como se tivesses medo de ti própria. Agora fica calma e faz o que eu te digo.

Eu concordei que sim com a cabeça e perguntei:

- O que tenho de fazer, Héstia?

- A única coisa que tu tens de fazer é chegar-te ao pé dela.

- Mas como? Vou a nado? – perguntei visto que a imagem tinha recuado para o centro do lago.

- Não, só precisas de andar. – respondeu-me a Deusa das Vestais.

- Andar?

- Sim. – disse ela com um sorriso matreiro.

Então eu inspirei fundo e andei para a berma do lago. Andar? Como seria isso possível? Se eu anda-se iria para o fundo do lago mas então lembrei-me das palavras de Esperanza. "Esqueceu-se de que é uma Deusa? Não há nada impossível neste Mundo. Nem para os Deuses nem para os mortais." Não tinha que temer, se não era uma Deusa ainda sê-lo-ia em breve. Então dei um passo e o meu pé… não afundou nem sequer estava molhado e dei outro passo e outro e assim sucessivamente. Sentia que todos os olhos estavam pousados em mim. Dois de espanto e um de orgulho.

E foi avançando aos poucos da imagem que parecia que respirava. Sentia a respiração pesada de Saori e o olhar de medo do meu irmão. Sabia que estavam preocupados. Então cheguei finalmente ao pé da imagem. Esta parecia que estava a sorrir para mim e eu retribuí. Lentamente foi levantando a mão e a imagem fez o mesmo. Era como se fossemos o espelho uma da outra.

Então percebi o que tinha de fazer. Dei mais um passo e a imagem juntou-se a mim. Eu não sei o que aconteceu durante isso mas a Saori contou-me que quando mal eu e a Níce nos tocamos ouve uma grande explosão de luz que quase cegou toda a gente. Depois dessa explosão de luz eu senti-me estranha. Sentia-me com mais poder do que nunca mas a maior diferença foi quando olhei para trás e vi que tinha asas! Duas asas brancas como a neve.

- Conseguiste. – disse Héstia com um sorriso na cara – Agora tu és mesmo a hospedeira do cosmo de Níce de Sabóia, a Deusa da Vitoria e Senhora das Estrelas.

Estava tão contente. Eu tinha conseguido cumprir a minha promessa e agora não a podia quebrar. Foi para lado de Héstia que me estendeu um colar

- Esta é a tua Armadura. Sempre que a usares as tuas asas voltaram também.

Então as minhas asas e o báculo transformaram-se em fios de luz e entraram dentro do colar na forma de uma coroa de folhas. Eu agarrei-o, coloquei-o e dirigi-me para o meu irmão. Mas a minha alegria teve logo o seu final pois agora era a vez de Saori.

- Boa sorte. – sussurrei-lhe.

Ela sorriu-me e eu continuei o meu caminho. Saori chegou ao pé de Héstia que lhe perguntou:

- Você está bem, Saori?

- Sim, estou bem.

- Então vamos começar. Olha para a água. O que vês?

- Vejo a Deusa da Justiça.

E então das águas surgi uma mulher. Uma mulher bela, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, com uns 25 anos, usava uma reluzente armadura na forma de um vestido e um elmo.

- Atena. – disse quando vi a imagem da Guardiã da Terra.

- O que tenho de eu fazer, Héstia? – perguntou Saori para a Deusa

- Ouça o seu interior.

- O quê?

- Se você quer mesmo seguir em frente vá mas se não quiser pare. – disse Héstia com uma cara séria.

- Eu não tive escolha antes não vou tê-la agora. – disse ela pondo lentamente o pé na água e começando a andar sobre a água.

Ela foi aos poucos para ao pé da imagem e a cada passo o clima de nervosismo aumentava. Mas então ela chegou lá e prendi a respiração. Ela rapidamente juntou a imagem mas em vez de uma explosão de luz as águas engoliram-na! O meu irmão foi a correr resgata-la até que eu o impedi.

- Pará, Seiya! – gritei agarrando-me ao braço dele.

- Tu não viste o que acabou de acontecer, Catrine. – gritou o meu irmão tendo-se soltar. – Eu não posso…

- Isto faz parte da Cerimónia dela, Pégaso de Cabeça Dura. – disse de um só folgo para o calar

- O quê?

- Atena é uma dos 12 Grandes do Olímpo. A fusão das almas é diferente do que de uma Deusa secundaria como eu. – comecei a explicar – O poder dela é demasiado grande. Esta água é sagrada e impede que a energia libertada valha para o exterior. Porque se não, confia em mim, as estátuas não seriam a única coisa que iria derreter.

Segundos depois, a Saori submergiu das águas com respiração ofegante. O vestido devia ter se absorvido água a mais pois ao nadar para chegar a berma do lago ela era sempre puxada para baixo.

- Queres ajuda? – perguntou o meu irmão estendo-lhe a mão

Saori agarrou-lhe a mão e ele ajudou-a a sumi para a berma mas então notamos que ela estava diferente. Os seus cabelos lavanda e os seus olhos azuis estavam muito mais brilhantes e o seu vestido branco agora estava decorado com detalhes a ouro e com uma jóia que lhe cobria a zona da barriga com pedras preciosas.

O meu irmão a viu e deve tê-la achado bonita, também quem não a acha-se era estúpido mas… já uma relação de amizade entre um Humano e uma Deusa já era muito mau por isso… fiz a única coisa que devia fazer. Empurrei-o para o lago!

- Hai! Porque fizeste isso? – perguntou o meu irmão quando veio ao a tuna da água.

- Desculpa, escorreguei. – disse olhando para o meu irmão e depois para Héstia que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- E agora, queres tu ajuda? – perguntou Saori com um sorriso estendendo-lhe a mão.

O meu irmão a agarrou com uma cara indiferente mas depois um sorriso malandro apareceu-lhe no rosto e quando demos por nós… a Saori estava outra vez dentro do lago.

- Ah! Ah! Agora tem piada. – disse o meu irmão todo risonho quando a Saori voltou a superfície.

- O seu…

- Saori! Seiya! – gritei chamando a atenção deles – Vocês podem-me fazer o favor de saírem dai. – disse apontando discretamente para Héstia.

E eles saíram e quase no mesmo instante ficaram secos. A Cerimónia estava feita. A partir daquele dia éramos mesmo hospedeiras de duas Deusas mas se calhar com um preço alto demais. Agora nunca mais podíamos ter uma vida normal mas as outras pessoas do mundo podiam.

- Agora podem ir. – disse Héstia – Eu darei, pessoalmente, esta informação a Zeus. Podem ficar descansados.

Nós saímos da Sala de Purificação e voltamos para o misterioso corredor. No ar estava um silêncio pesado entre nós mas também era óbvio porque. A partir da agora todos me tratariam de forma diferente. A mim e a Saori. Até o meu irmão. Já não éramos as mesmas raparigas que éramos a alguns minutos atrás. Agora éramos Deusas mas ainda havia uma coisa a fazer.

Saímos pelo portão que desapareceu mal voltamos para o jardim da 13ª Casa.

- Bem acho que não precisão mais de mim por isso eu vou-me embora. – disse o meu irmão caminhando para fora do jardim.

- Espere, Seiya. – chamou Saori fazendo parar – Você não vai a lado nenhum. – disse ela chegando perto dele – Você quer ficar cá connosco?

- O que você me está perguntando, Saori?

- Bem, eu e a Catrine já fizemos a Cerimónia então acho que devo fazer o que as outras fizeram. – disse Saori com a voz serena – Você quer ser o nosso Principal Protetor? Claro se você estiver de acordo, Catrine.

- Eu normalmente diria "Hei, não tenho voto na matéria." mas desta isso é com você, Saori. Não comigo. O que você diz, irmãozinho?

- Eu acho que não posso deixar vocês as duas sozinhas. - disse ele com sarcasmo.

- Na minha opinião é ao contrário. – disse para mim própria – Bem parece que é sempre o Cavaleiro de Pégaso o Principal Protetor de Atena. – levei as mãos a boca quando percebi o que disse – _Oh bolas_.

... ...

- Afinal, – disse Koga com um sorriso no rosto – você sempre se descaiu.

- Sim sempre tive esse defeito mas também tive sorte desse pequeno detalhe não ter mudado muita coisa. – disse Catrine – Afinal, guardar ressentimentos não é de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Então é por isso que Seiya de Pégaso se tornou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. – disse Yuna.

- Sim. – disse Catrine ainda virada de costas para os Cavaleiros de Bronze – Os outros Cavaleiros achavam que só as Vetais e os Cavaleiros de Ouro é que deviam estar "a tempo inteiro" no Santuário, então o meu irmão tornou-se o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário.

- Então este é o final? – perguntou Koga que parecia triste pela história ter chegado ao fim.

- Não ainda há um pequeno pormenor que mudou a minha vida, a do meu irmão e a de Saori.

- A sério? O quê? – perguntou Yuna cheia de curiosidade.

- Oh! Nada. Apenas um rapazinho a quem o meu irmãozinho deu o nome de Koga. – disse Catrine com sarcasmo.

- Você viu o Koga bebé? Eu tenho de ouvir isso. – disse Yuna ansiosa para ouvir as aventuras do Koga quando era bebé.

- _Bonito. Lá se foi a minha reputação._ – pensou Koga imaginando o que Catrine ia contar.

- Vá lá, Koga. Você só fez o que qualquer bebé fizesse. Como isso estraga a sua reputação? – disse Catrine.

- Hei, o quê que eu disse, Catrine? – disse Koga irritado – Você não pode ler a minha mente.

- E você se lembra do eu disse, Koga. – disse Catrine tentando manter a paciência. Se havia uma coisa que ela odiava era as pessoas a disserem que ela não compre o que promete – Ai! Tal pai tal filho. Sem dúvida. – então Catrine notou o que tinha acabado de disser e mordeu o lábio – _Oh bolas. Só espero que ele não peça explicações._

- O que você disse? – perguntou Koga levantando-se do sofá.

_- Ah! Zeus odeia-me. –_ pensou Catrine e depois suspirou – É uma expressão, Koga. Nada mais.

- Sim mas é usada quando um rapaz tem algo em comum com o seu pai. – disse Yuna preocupada.

- _Você não estás a ajudar, Yuna._ Sim mas eu usei-a porque… - Catrine começou a ficar hesitante como se tivesse uma espada apontada ao pescoço - … porque… - então teve uma ideia era arriscada mas era a única saída - … porque foi o meu irmão que tomou conta dele quando ele veio para o Santuário, nada mais. E Koga é muito parecido com ele, também, foste criado pela Saori. _Por Hera, que eles acreditem. _– pensava Catrine enquanto fazia figas.

- Bem, não admira. – disse Yuna encolhendo os ombros – É no primeiro ano de vida quando a criança absorve mais informação.

- _Louvada seja Hera. _– pensou Catrine enquanto suspirava - Bem vocês querem que eu conte ou não?

- Sim! – disseram os Cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo.

Catrine sorriu enquanto via, através do espelho, Koga sentar-se de novo ao lado de Yuna. Ele olhou para a Amazona de Águia que retribui-o.

_- Aqueles dois são iguais a vocês._ – pensava Catrine com os olhos na fotografia e depois suspirou.

... ...

- Πολύ καλά, αγαπητέ μου. Τώρα Ας αναθεώρηση... (Muito bem, minhas queridas. Agora vamos rever...)

De repente eu parei de dar ouvidos a κυρία (Madame) Τερέζα (Tereza). Estava a pensar no que tinha acontecido nestes últimos 11 anos. A paz estava de volta e parecia que era para sempre. Os Cavaleiros seguiam livremente as suas vidas. Uma vida normal mas não para todos. O meu irmão (obviamente) continuava no Santuário com Saori.

E quanto a mim… bem, havia uma escola na aldeia perto do Santuário por isso eu podia continuar os meus estudos. Lá só as raparigas iam a escola por isso foi fácil lá entrar. Poucas pessoas sabiam quem eu era na verdade. Só mesmo a κυρία Τερέζα e a κορίτσι (Menina) Luísa, a diretora da escola. Eu gostava daquele lugar era calmo e tranquilo. Perfeito para aprender. Eu tinha agora 17 anos e era uma adolescente se bem que não mudei muito em personalidade. Agora é que tenho mesmo uma vida normal. Então…

**Boom!**

Tinha havido uma explosão na floresta que fazia a divisão entre a Aldeia e o Santuário. As minhas colegas ficaram em pânico.

- Είναι εντάξει, αγαπητέ μου. (Está tudo bem, minhas queridas.) – disse a κυρία Τερέζα .

- Τι ήταν αυτό, κυρία Τερέζα? (O que foi aquilo, Madame Tereza?) – perguntou Maria tentando recuperar o folgo.

- Κυρία Πρόεδρε, μπορώ να πάω? Να είναι σημαντική. (Madame, posso ir? Para ser importante.) – pedi sabendo perfeitamente a razão daquela explosão e que não podia perder tempo.

- Ναι, Catrine. Καλύτερη πρέπει να πάτε. (Sim, Catrine. É melhor tu ires.) – disse ela.

Segundos depois já estava fora da escola a correr para a floresta. Segui o rasto de fumo que tinha sido causado pela expulsão.

- _Eu não posso ter um dia de descanso na escola. Eu ainda mato aqueles dois._ – pensava enquanto corri em direção ao centro da floresta.

Dês que eu entrei na escola aquilo na 13ª Casa ficou uma confusão. Saori tinha muitos deveres que uma Deusa tem de cumprir mas quando eu não estou lá ela praticamente esquece-se deles. Também não a censuro. Com o meu irmão por lá era muito fácil esquecermos os nossos deveres mas também tem de ser que sempre que eu chegue da escola tenha de perguntar as Vestais onde aqueles dois estão?

-_ Não é tempo de estares a pensar nessas coisas agora, Catrine. Agora tens de te concentrar. – _então senti um cheiro a queimado – _Já estou perto. _– recomecei a correr - _Só espero que eles tenham uma boa…_

Os meus pensamentos foram expulsos quando vi o que estava na minha frente. Milhares de Marcianos estavam ali e estavam a lutar contra os Lendários Cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Ok! Isto serve. – disse indo a correr ter com Saori.

Os Marcianos estavam por todo o lado e parecia que por cada um que fosse derrotado apareciam dois. Pelo que parecia ter algumas aulas de proteção com a Marin sempre deu jeito.

- Olá, malta. – disse quando cheguei ao pé de Saori e do meu irmão.

- Catrine?! O que tu faz aqui? Não devias estar na escola? Isto é muito perigoso. – disse o meu irmão enquanto lutava com uns Marcianos.

- Sim, fala o cordeiro que nunca deixa o pastor aconteça o que acontecer. – disse apontando para Saori.

O meu irmão lançou-me um olhar mas foi curto pois tinha de se concentrar em algo mais importante e eu cheguei mais perto de Saori que vestia sua armadura.

- Bem foi bom enquanto durou, não é Catrine. – disse Saori sabendo que uma nova Guerra estava a começar.

- Sim mas também 11 anos de férias já é bom, Saori. – então um Marciano chegou pero de nós mas foi logo parado pelo meu irmão – Mas para ser sincera, acho que meu irmão gosta de ser "cão de guarda".

- Hei! Catrine eu ouvi isso. – disse o meu irmão zangado.

- Não disse nenhuma mentira. – então ouvi um gemido de dor atrás de mim. – Saori! – gritei enquanto corria para ela seguida pelo meu irmão.

Saori tinha caído de joelhos e estava muito pálida. A mais ou menos 10 ou 9 meses, a Saori andava muito doente e parecia que não melhorava. Levamo-la para debaixo de uma das árvores que não tinha sido queimada.

Quando a encostamos ao tronco, notei que havia um rasto de sangue que desmascarava o nosso caminho e notei que o sangue vinha de Saori.

- _Oh, não! Agora não. _– pensava enquanto passava os dedos pelo rasto de sangue. Sabia o que tinha de fazer mas precisava que meu irmão fosse embora o que não seria fácil mas… - Seiya, – disse virando a atenção do meu irmão para mim – eu quero que você vá ajudar os outros. Ok?

- O quê? Eu não vou deixar vocês as duas sozinhas…

- Seiya. – interrompi-o eu – Eu preciso que você se vá embora, já.

- Mas…

- Seiya, ou você vai ou eu conto ao Ikki que tu fazes batota nos jogos. – ameacei mas sabia que isso não seria o suficiente então tinha de tentar outra abordagem – Seiya se tu te importas mesmo com ela vai. Eu posso cura-la e tu sabes disso mas não o posso fazer se tu estiveres aqui.

O olhar do meu irmão misturava uma grande dose de medo e dúvida com uma pitada de preocupação. Ele olhou para Saori. Ela estava a suar, de olhos fechados e seu rosto mostrava dor. Ele só tinha uma opção.

- Ok! Mas tenham cuidado. – disse ele com preocupação no rosto.

- Vai lá, o Romeu. – disse eu enquanto ele ia.

Quando ele lá chegou os Marcianos atiraram-se para cima deles mas foi fácil livrar-se dele.

- Bem, Seiya. Isto é que são férias. – disse Hyoga enquanto atirava uns Marcianos para o lado.

- Desculpem, malta. Mas isto não estava planeado. – disse o meu irmão enquanto deu um murro na cara de um Marciano – Bem, parte positiva. Podemos "desferrujar" os ossos.

Podem passar centenas de anos que o bom humor do meu irmão mas outro gemido transportou a minha atenção para Saori. Então do meio dos Marcianos apareceu um homem alto com grande cosmo negro.

- Não pode ser. – disse para mim mesma e depois virei-me para o meu irmão – Seiya, não deixe aquele homem aproximar-se de mim e muito de Saori.

- Ok. – disse ele

Virei-me para Saori que não tinha melhorado de cara. O seu rosto transmitia toda a dor que ela estava sentido. Então o cosmo do homem se estendeu por toda a floresta deixando a mim e a todos com fraqueza. Não havia duvidas, só podia ser ele.

- Atena! Níce! – gritou o homem – Os vossos Cavaleiros não vos podem proteger para sempre. Apareçam e lutem.

- Primeiro terás de passar por mim. – disse o meu irmão pudesse em posição de ataque.

- Ah! Você deve ser o tal Seiya de Pégaso. Zeus deve estar confuso para achar que você é uma ameaça para os Deuses. – disse o tal homem virando-se para o Marcianos – Tratem dos outros. O Pégaso é meu.

O exército de Marcianos cumpriu as ordens dadas e atacaram os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Estes ficaram logo ocupados com os invasores e meu irmão visse sozinho contra um estranho homem de grande cosmo negro. Eu fiquei assistindo a luta. O tratamento de Saori já estava feito por isso, eu podia ficar descansada por algum tempo.

A luta era renhida. Por cada ataque lançado por um o outro esquivava-se mesmo a tempo pronto para atacar mas o meu irmão estava em desvantagem para alguém tão poderoso como o seu adversário e pouco tempo depois ele caiu por terra. Eu não podia ficar ali escondida sem fazer nada. Então tive uma ideia. Peguei num ramo de uma das árvores e partiu, rasguei fim da saia do meu longo vestido branco e fiz um arco mas ainda precisava de uma flecha! Olhei em redor mas não encontrava nada então lembrei-me que Saori trazia na sua Armadura um punhal de ouro com uma esmeralda no cabo1. Peguei nele e noutro ramo de árvore e uni-os com outra tira de tecido. Tinha uma flecha. Uma flecha! Tinha de ter boa pontaria para poder acertar a primeira. Então fiz pontaria.

- Hei! Marte. – disse ao homem que estava quase a dar um golpe final no meu irmão e então larguei a flecha. Esta voou direita ao braço esquerdo do Deus da Guerra que soltou um grito de dor.

Então algo apareceu no céu. Era grande e de cor negra. Era meteorito e ele estava se dirigindo para a Terra! A última coisa que e me lembro é de ouvir gritou e depois nada.

Pouco depois eu acordei e notei o que tinha acontecido. O meteoro embateu na Terra e pelo que parecia, tinha queimado toda a floresta. Os Marcianos e Marte tinham desaparecido. Eu pensava que agora nada seria igual pois um novo Deus tinha aparecido e eu sabia o que ele pretendia mas não podíamos deixar isso acontecer. Então lembrei-me. Saori! Quanto tempo estive desmaiada?! O curativo era de pouca duração. Tinha de ir o mais depressa possível se não… Levantei-me sem pensar duas vezes e olhei para os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu. Estavam todos menos… Onde estava o meu irmão? Não havia sinal dele. Será que ele… Não, ele fez-me a mim e a Saori uma promessa que ele disse que ia cumprir. Virei-me e comecei a correr deixando os Cavaleiros em cara de espanto. Tinha de ir ter com Saori agora mesmo. Talvez o meu irmão estivesse com ela.

Segui o rasto de sangue que Saori tinha deixado sempre de cabeça baixa tentando conter as lágrimas. Não para de pensar nas piores possibilidades do que tinha acontecido durante o tempo em que estive "apagada". Então apercebi-me. A partir de alguns centímetros o terreno era uma enorme cratera!

- _Oh! Não me digas que meteorito caiu aqui_. – pensava eu enquanto olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém.

Então o vento trouxe um leve perfume de lavanda e sangue. Conhecia aquele cheiro melhor que ninguém.

- _O perfume de Saori e o sangue do meu irmão. Só pode. – _então recomecei a correr seguindo o cheiro.

O cheiro de sangue era pouco mas o perfume a lavada era muito forte por isso devia estar perto. Sem dar por mim estava no outro lado da enorme cratera e vi.

Saori estava sem a armadura e parecia que o curativo ainda estava a ter efeito pois ela estava bem e o meu irmão estava afrente dela mas também aos 3 metros mas Saori estava a olhar para o seu colo e então o vi pela primeira vez. Um pequeno bebé com os cabelos cor de vinho dormi nos braços de Saori. Eu escondi-me por detrás de uma árvore que não estava queimada. Não sabia como podia me aproximar sem assustar Saori então ouvi um ramo a partir. Virei-me para trás e vi que o meu irmão tinha dado alguns passos e vi Saori que o olhava com medo e esperança. O meu irmão apenas sorriu e isso foi o suficiente para Saori se levantar e ir ter com ele. Eu então sai do meu esconderijo e foi ter com eles.

Um novo mal tinha chegado mas também um novo bem.

Flashback off

- Eu acho que você sabem quem é esse bebé? – disse Catrine com um sorriso.

- Era eu. – disse Koga enquanto lentamente um pequeno sorriso crescia lhe no seu rosto – A Shina já me contou isso.

- Sim. Pouco antes da Aria morrer. – Yuna tentou conter as lágrimas quando falou da amiga morte.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e o sorriso de Koga desapareceu, Catrine voltou para o seu ar gélido e Yuna ficou quieta.

- Sempre ouvi que rir é o melhor remédio. Mas quando perdemos alguém que amamos, isso… - disse Catrine quebrando o silêncio deixando cair algumas lágrimas na fotografia - não é suficiente. – Koga e Yuna deixaram os seus pensamentos e olharam para a hospedeira de Níce – Dor. Tristeza. Solidão. É o que sentimos quando perdemos alguém e por vez é para sempre. Para além desta vida.

- O que quer disser Catrine? – pediu Yuna pondo a mão na boca Koga para este não a interromper.

- Um de você sabe. – soluçou Catrine tentou ser forte.

- Nos conte. – pediu Yuna com pena na voz de águia.

- Não, não vos poso contar. Bem pelo menos não ao Koga. – disse Catrine limpando as lágrimas – _Uma promessa é uma promessa. Não se pode quebrar._

- Mas eu também quero saber. – disse Koga depois de tirar a mão de Yuna – Se o que você está a disser é aquilo que eu estou a pensar eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Isso é a minha primeira memória e eu quero completa-la. Por favor, Catrine. Conte-me.

- _Perdoe-me irmãozinho mas vou quebrar um pouco da promessa. _– Catrine suspirou – Ok! Das luzes passamos para trevas.

Flashback on

Tinham passado 1 ano dês da primeira invasão de Marte e todo estava a correr bem. Tive autorização de faltar as aulas por algum tempo para poder ajudar Saori e Seiya a tomar conta de Koga. Ele estava a crescer forte e saudável por isso não havia muitos problemas. Seiya tomava conta dele durante o dia, durante a noite Saori ficava com ele mas nem tudo era felicidade.

Ao longo que o tempo passava mais Cavaleiros vinham a disser que mais terras tinham sido atacadas pelos exércitos de Marte. Eu e Saori ouvíamos todo com muita atenção e aos poucos percebemos que os ataque se estavam a direcionar novamente para o Santuário.

- Não temos muito tempo, Saori. – avisei quando tínhamos acabado de ouvir os Cavaleiros – Marte vem em direção do Santuário novamente e nós sabemos muito bem o que ele quer. Temos de vós tirar daqui o mais cedo possível. – suspirei sabem o que iria acontecer – Queres que eu lhe conte?

- Não tudo só...

- Só o que ele precisa de saber. – interrompia tentando não cair no som de choro que vinha dela – Muito bem.

Desci as escandas da 13ª Casa. Os meus pensamentos não me queriam deixar. Morte, dor, sangue. Um ano tinha passado dês da última vez que os tinha visto e eles não paravam de atormentar a minha vida. Antes e depois de eu nascer, eles já estavam lá. A minha espera. A espera de uma rapariga que os traria sempre consigo por mais tempo que eles se separassem iriam sempre se encontrar. Mas será que esse é só o meu destino ou é o de toda a gente no mundo. O dum jovem. O dum velho. O dum…

Risadas interromperam os meus pensamentos. Risadas que já conhecia bem. A dum homem com uma risada infantil para a idade mas contente e brincalhão e a outra era o dum bebé.

Não consegui conter um pequeno sorriso que apareceu nos meus lábios. Estava na 9ª Casa e dois rapazes estavam a rir das figuras tristes que faziam.

- Eu pensava que era o Koga o bebé, não tu? – disse eu vendo as mil e uma caretas que meu irmão fazia para o bebé

- Eu estou apenas a tentar fazê-lo rir. – riu ele ao ver que o trabalho estava a dar frutos quando o bebé sorriu.

- Nisso tens tu talento.

- O quê que tu queres, Catrine? – perguntou-me ele ainda sem virar o seu olhar para mim mas eu sabia o que tinha de fazer para chamar a sua atenção.

- Marte está a voltar. – o meu irmão virou-se logo para mim com um olhar de medo e preocupação – Queres que chame uma Vestal para o Koga? – perguntei sem olhar para ele ou para o bebé. – Luíza, podes levar o bebé?

- Sim. – disse-me ela.

O meu irmão deu-o a Luíza mas como sempre era difícil separar aqueles dois mas depois de algum tempo lá foi a criança com o olhar triste no rosto pequeno.

- Ok, desembucha Catrine. – pediu-me ele levantando-se da pedra onde estava sentado.

- Marte vem em direção do Santuário e tu deves saber o que vai acontecer se ele cá chegar. – disse num fio de voz com medo da reação do meu irmão. Eu sabia que ele era muito protetor mas quando o Koga apareceu ele tornou-se muito mais protetor. E o pior ainda estava para contar – Mas a Saori não é a única que corre perigo se cá chegar… - o meu irmão olhou para mim com dúvida - … o Koga também.

- O quê? Ele é apenas uma criança. – protestou ele – Porquê?

- Ele é especial. – disse tentando manter a voz e a cabeça muito baixa.

- Porquê, Catrine? – perguntou-me ele frente a frente comigo – Tu falas como se fosses igual a ele…

- Sou mais parecida com ele do que julgas, Seiya! – gritei enquanto levantava o rosto.

Ele conhecia-me bem. Sempre que o chamava pelo nome. Sempre que o confrontava. Ele sabia que o fazia por preocupação, medo ou razão. Ele ficou calado com viu mesmo o meu rosto. Olhos vermelhos, lágrimas. Era obvio que eu tinha andado a chorar a pouco tempo e que com aquele confronto a mascara tinha caído.

- Sou mais parecida com ele do julgas. – disse por entre as lágrimas – _Não aguento mais. Tenho de lhe contar o que vi._ – limpei as lágrimas pois naquele momento precisava de uma cara forte e não de uma menina chorona. Virei-lhe as costas e dei alguns passos e perguntei – Você se lembra de Apolo, o Deus do Sol?

- Estás a falar daquele que fez com que eu ficasse novamente numa cadeira de rodas enquanto a Saori e os nossos amigos foram ao passado para me salvar? Sim eu lembro-me. – disse-me ele com sarcasmo.

- Ele é também o Deus que vê o futuro e ontem a noite ele enviou-me uma das suas visões. – disse evitando que as lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto. - Eu vi dois futuros muito próximos. Um deles vai acontecer e só tu podes decidir qual é. – infelizmente as lágrimas venceram e elas começaram a descer pela minha cara – Ambos com trevas no inicio e com luz no final mas cada um tem um preço apagar… _Eu não posso continuar. Eu já sei qual ele vai escolher._

- Catrine, - disse ele pondo as mão nos meus ombros – que preço?

Eu baixei ainda mais a cabeça mas não podia fazer nada se não contar.

- Morte. O preço é morte. – senti as mãos do meu irmão tremerem e a gelarem – A morte de um coração puro e corajoso.

- De quem, Catrine?

Mas eu fiquei calada. Se fica-se calada ele não teria de escolher mas…

- De quem, Catrine?! – gritou-me ele enquanto me virava para ele.

- De você, Seiya! – gritei de volta – De você ou… _Que diabos me levem._ Ou do Koga.

- O quê? – ele ficou branco, com o olhar cheio de medo e recheio – Catrine, por favor. Diga-me que você está mentido.

- Não… não estou mentido. – disse tirando as mãos dele dos meus ombros – Perdoa-me mas você terá de escolher. Você ou a criança.

O meu irmão olhou para mim espantado. Como se tivesse dito algum que nunca pensou que eu disse-se.

- Você sabe qual é a minha escolha. – disse-me ele indo em direção a 13ª Casa.

- Ela já sabe, Seiya. Eu contei logo a ela. – disse fazendo o meu irmão parar.

- Porque que você fez isso? – perguntou ele virando o rosto novamente para mim.

- Porque estava aterrorizada com o que vi. – expliquei enquanto me chegava perto dele – E ela concorda comigo.

- _Por favor, Catrine. Não me diga que vocês estão pensando matar um bebé._ – pensou o meu irmão cheio de medo.

- Nós achamos que nós os 4 nos devíamos ir embora do Santuário. E eu devia-me sentir ofendida com essa de matar o Koga. – disse eu com um sorriso no rosto.

O meu irmão ficou sem palavras. Ora por eu lhe ter lido os pensamentos ora pela novidade.

- Há uma ilha desabitada que pertence a Família Kido podemos ficar lá durante algum tempo. Até o perigo passar. Assim nem tu nem o Koga têm de… morrer. – disse olhando o meu irmão nos olhos.

- Eu só tenho duas perguntas. – disse-me ele com uma cara séria – O que vai acontecer se nenhum desses futuros acontecer?

- Eu não sei mas tu és o mortal que derrotou os Deuses por isso… é para o der e vier. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- E outra coisa. – disse ele ainda de cara séria – Quando é que barco parte?

- Amanhã de manhã. – disse com um sorriso – Vamos lá ver quem vai acordar mal disposto. Tu ou Koga?

Nem eu nem ele aguentamos as gargalhadas. Tudo parecia que iria correr pelo melhor mas…

Flasback interrompido

- Mas não correu, pois não? – perguntou a Yuna interrompendo a história.

- Não. Marte apareceu nessa noite. – disse Catrine tentando conter as lágrimas – Foi uma surpresa. Ninguém nos tinha avisado. Nenhum Cavaleiro estava lá exceto…

- Exceto Seiya. – disse Koga que também lutava contra a tristeza – Eu lembro-me um pouco dessa noite. Seiya e Marte começaram a lutar e a última coisa que me lembro foi de um clarão de luz. – Koga parou e suspirou – Ele escolheu-me, não foi? – perguntou ele deixando cair um lágrima.

- Sim, ele escolheu a tua vida á dele. – disse Catrine num fio de voz.

Koga levantou-se e foi em direção a uma das janelas.

- Koga…

- A culpa foi minha, Yuna. Toda minha. – disse Kouga enquanto soluçava.

- Não, não é. – argumentou Yuna indo em direção ao amigo – Ele fez escolha dele…

- Por minha causa. A razão porque ele está morto é por minha causa. – gritou Koga virando-se bruscamente para a Amazona de Águia.

Yuna ficou espantada com a atitude de Koga. Não sabia que ele podia ser assim. Conhecia todas as faces dele exceto aquela. Culpa. Bem já tinha visto mas não tanta. Era como se 12 anos de culpa estivessem armazenadas dentro dele agora se tivessem libertado.

- Desculpa, Yuna. Eu não queria gritar contigo. – desculpou-se Koga quando viu a cara de amiga.

- Não faz mal. – disse ela pondo a mão no ombro de Koga.

Koga sorriu e Catrine possuo finalmente a fotografia por cima da fogueira. Com o barulho das estacas das moldura baterem na pedra, Kouga e Yuna viraram a sua atenção para a Catrine.

_- Ela deve odiar-me pelo que __**eu**__ fiz ao Seiya. _– pensou Koga enquanto olhava para a "irmã" do antigo Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Vou buscar-vos alguma coisa para comerem. – disse ela com um sorriso triste e entrou para a cozinha.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Seguem e comentem, por favor.


	3. A Ida a Aldeia

**_Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertence_**

* * *

_O que está em itálico são pensamentos_

* * *

A Ida a Aldeia

Mal o som da porta a fechar se espalhou pela sala e depois se dissipou tudo parecia estar em harmonia mas no interior das pessoas que estavam naquela casa não havia harmonia mas sim confusão e a maior estava na mais velha.

Depois da morte do seu irmão ela conseguiu convenceu Saori a seguir o plano e ir para a ilha com Koga. Desde de então, Catrine vive sozinha na antiga cabana que fora a casa dela quando era pequena. Claro que fez umas mudanças como pintar as paredes, por umas estantes e etc. Tentando parecer o mais parecido possível com a Mansão de Saori coisa que não era fácil visto que a cabana era muito mais pequena e claro que ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar todas as aquelas coisas luxuosas mas mesmo assim ficou uma cabana acolhedora.

- _Eu vou cumprir as minhas promessas. _– pensava Catrine enquanto cortava uma torta de morangos – _Não as vou quebrar. Jamais! Prometi que ficaríamos sempre juntos eu vou fazer isso. – _então cortou a última fatia da torta.

Quando pediu a Saori para continuar na aldeia e ter uma vida normal ela tinha um objetivo que iria cumprir custasse o que custasse.

Enquanto isso na sala, Yuna observava-a enquanto Koga olhava mais atentamente para as fotografias que ali estavam.

- Bem para uma Deusa ela vive como se fosse uma habitante normal da aldeia. – disse Yuna notando que as coisas de Catrine era como as de uma pessoa normal – Porque será que ela não ficou no Santuário?

- Ela não deve querer passar o resto da vida no local onde o seu irmão morreu, não hajas? – disse Koga enquanto vias as fotos.

Normais. Como uma pessoa normal teria. Alguma com os amigos, outras com os Cavaleiros, até uma no tal orfanato em que a amiga de Seiya trabalhava.

- Bem, então porque que ela não foi contigo e com Atena? – perguntou Yuna enquanto abria um dos livros de Catrine e foliava.

- Talvez porque ela não queria viver no mesmo local onde vivem os culpados pela morte do irmão. – Koga levantou o rosto e viu-se cara a cara com o espelho e com o pior… o seu reflexo.

As vezes, as pessoas diziam que ele era bastante parecido com Seiya mas ele não queria acreditar nisso.

- Koga, porque que tu **queres** acreditar nisso? – perguntou Yuna fechando o livro.

- Porque é a verdade. Não a posso negar as evidências. – disse Koga voltando-se novamente para as fotografias de Catrine.

Então uma chamou-lhe a atenção. Parecia que tinha alguma idade, tal vez a mesma que ele. Nela estava uma mulher que devia ter uns 23 ou 24 anos, tinha os cabelos cor de lavanda soltos que parecia serem balançados pelo vento, os seus olhos azuis refletiam uma luz solar e o seu sorriso mostrava um brilho diferente. Ao seu lado estava um homem com a mesma idade, tinha os cabelos castanhos rebeldes que pareciam que estavam a lutar uns contra os outros, os seus olhos castanhos chocolate mostrava a mesma luz e o seu sorriso mostrava o mesmo brilho que a mulher. No meio deles estava uma rapariga que parecia ter 17 anos com cabelos castanhos chocolates longos com um brilho que parecia ser lunar, tinha os olhos fechados enquanto sorria de boca fechada. Então os olhos de Koga encontraram uma coisa que os arregalou. Nos braços da jovem rapariga dormia um pequeno bebé de cabelos cor de vinho.

- Não é bonito estar a ver as coisas dos outros, Koga. – disse Catrine fazendo Koga dar um pequeno salto para trás – Anda-la. Podes ver as fotografias com tiveres novamente com forças. – ela virou-se para a mesa que ficava do outro lado da pequena sala.

- _Como é que ela pode ser tão simpática comigo depois do que eu lhe fiz. Como ela me pode salvar. Como pode sequer olhar para a minha cara. _– pensava Koga enquanto seguia Catrine

- O Koga é bastante curioso. – disse Yuna puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Sim mas eu lembro-me de ter deixado este livro na estante de cima. – disse Catrine enquanto pegava no tal livro.

Yuna corou envergonhada. Não tinha arrumado o livro! Não queria levantar o olhar. Estava na casa de uma Deusa aliada da Terra, foliou um dos seus livros sem autorização e ainda por cima não o tinha voltado a por no lugar! Que humilhação! Então uma mão veio passou pelo seu ombro e finalmente ela teve coragem de olhar para cima. Catrine olhava para ela com um brilho calmo no rosto.

- Ele gosta muito de andar fora dos sítios. – disse ela enquanto esfregava a mão no ombro da jovem Águia. – As vezes parece que tem vida. Ah! – sorriu Catrine quando leu o título do livro – Bem, parece que este livro é do teu gosto, Yuna. – a Amazona voltou a corar – Porque que não o vês enquanto eu vou buscar o resto?

- Eu vou contigo. – disse Koga virando-se para Catrine – Pode precisar de ajuda.

- Claro, 4 mãos são melhores do que 2. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Koga baixou o rosto evitando olhar para o seu sorriso. Catrine ficou confusa.

- _Eles são tão parecidos mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. –_ pensava Catrine enquanto olhava para o jovem Cavaleiro.

Koga e Catrine entraram na cozinha ao mesmo tempo que Yuna lia o livro enquanto dava uma trinca numa fatia de bolo de chocolate.

- É muito simpático da tua parte ajudar-me com isto. – disse Catrine enquanto enchia algumas chávenas de chá.

- Bem, é mínimo que posso fazer. Tu salvaste-nos, a mim duas vezes. – riu Koga pondo umas sanduíches num tabuleiro.

- Não foi eu a única que te salvou. – disse ela com cara séria e depois sorriu para Cavaleiro.

Koga desviou imediatamente o olhar. Catrine voltou a ficar confusa. Não entendia o novo Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Num momento tinha uma emoção e no outro tinha outra.

- Catrine, como você se sentiu ao ver a mim e Yuna como Cavaleiros? – perguntou Koga.

- Eu não recomendava isso a ninguém. Eu sei quanto essa vida é muito complicada e… muito perigosa. – respondeu Catrine com tom sério.

- Mas a Saori… - começou Koga com um tom preocupado.

- A Saori é uma boa mulher e inteligente também. Sei que ela vai conseguir passar por todas as dificuldades que lhe aparecerem a frente. – assegurou-lhe Catrine com um sorriso – Koga, por favor, toma conta dela. – disse ela pondo a mão no ombro de Koga.

Koga virou as costas a Deusa levando o tabuleiro nas mãos indo em direção da porta. Ele não conseguia tirar as palavras de Catrine na cabeça. "…toma conta dela." Como ele podia fazer isso. Ele não tinha conseguido fazer isso quando Marte a raptou. Será que ele seria capaz de a proteger?

- Koga! Cuidado com a… - tentou avisar Yuna mas…

O Koga bateu contra a parede deixando cair tudo que trazia.

- Deixa-la. – disse a Amazona de Águia indo em direção do Cavaleiro caído.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Catrine da porta da cozinha.

- Nada, bati apenas na parede. Nada mais. – disse Koga com um sorriso enquanto ponha a mão no seu ombro.

- Tu… Zeus me de paciência com os Cavaleiros de Pégaso. Perece que essa parede é um íman para vocês. – ralhou a hospedeira enquanto se ajoelhava ao pé do Cavaleiro – Deixa-me ver. – disse ela despindo o ombro do rapaz revelando uma ferida com um pouco de sangue – Uma das facas teve ter-te cortado. Eu venho já. – disse ela levantando-se.

- Não é nada, Catrine. – afirmou Koga tentando levantar-se.

- Yuna, podes…? – pediu Catrine virada de costas.

- Sem problema. – disse a Amazona pondo a mão na ferida de Koga fazendo soltar um grito de dor. Koga caiu devido a dor voltando a sentar-se.

- _Não era preciso tanta força, Yuna. _– pensava Koga enquanto passava levemente a mão no ombro.

- Bem vamos lá fazer outro curativo. – anunciou Catrine voltando a ajoelhar-se ao pé dos Cavaleiros – Yuna, podes segura-lo?

- Sim. – disse ela pondo os braços de Koga atrás das costas dele.

- Não é preciso nada disso. – protestou Koga então Catrine pôs uma bola de algodão com álcool na ferida fazendo o rapaz gritar novamente – Porque que foi isso?

- Foi para te calares. – explicou a Deusa enquanto arrumava a bola de algodão e molhava as mãos em água – Olhem, não… não se assustem. – disse ela pondo ambas as mãos levemente na ferida de Koga.

Koga e Yuna trocaram um olhar assustado. Catrine fechou os olhos e então as suas mãos começaram a brilhar! Os Cavaleiros ficaram de olhos arregalados e então as mãos de Catrine pararam de brilhar e ela abri os olhos verdes-água. Levemente, a Deusa tirou as mãos da ferida que tinha sarado.

- Oh meu Deus… isto é Zeus. Como é que conseguiste fazer isto? – perguntou Koga cobrindo o ombro.

- Eu disse-vos. Tenho poderes de cura. Como é que achas que os Lendários Cavaleiros de Bronze aguentaram tanto tempo? – disse Catrine com sarcasmo.

- Bem parece que ajuda de Koga não foi grande ajuda. – disse Yuna enquanto apanhava as coisas que Koga tinha deixado cair.

- Desculpa Catrine. Eu limpo isto tudo. – ofereceu-se Koga deixando Yuna de queixo caído.

- Não faz mal Koga. Já vi pior. – então Catrine soltou uma rizada quando pegou numa das chávenas pouco partidas.

- Qual é a piada, Catrine? – perguntou Yuna com um sorriso.

- Nada apenas… estava a lembrar-me quando o meu irmão também bateu contra essa mesma parede. Foi muito antes de o Koga aparecer. – começou Catrine a contar – Nós só íamos lanchar. O meu irmão tinha ido buscar a comida e eu e a Saori ficamos a conversar. Nós nem demos conta que ele tinha voltado da cozinha e então ele distraiu-se com a nossa conversa e… Ah! A Saori tentou avisa-lo mas ele já tinha batido. Ah! Ah! Ele distraia-se facilmente com Saori. Só espero que ela continue tão bem humorada como eu me lembro.

O rosto dos jovens Cavaleiros escureceu. Sabiam que tinham de contar tudo a Catrine mas tinham medo da sua reação.

- O quê que te preocupa, Koga? – perguntou Catrine olhando para o Cavaleiro.

- Como…? Você leu a minha mente? – perguntou ele mal humorado.

- Não preciso disso para saber que estás preocupado com alguma coisa, Koga. Conheço os teus olhos tão bem como a Saori. – disse Catrine com o rosto claro – Sei quando eles estão zangados, tristes e… preocupados. – Catrine voltou o seu rosto para o chão e este também escureceu – Tens os olhos do meu irmão.

- Catrine, nós temos de lhe contar uma coisa. – disse Koga – É sobre a Saori. Ela foi raptada pelo Marte.

Catrine levantou-se e foi em direção a uma das janelas.

- Eu sei. – disse ela com um fio de voz.

- Tu sabes?! – gritaram os Cavaleiros juntos.

- Sim, eu sei. – disse Catrine tentando não soluçar – Quem me dera ter estado lá para por ter vos ajudado. Mas agora nem eu posso fazer isso. Agora só vocês é que a podem por um fim a isto.

- Nós?! – disseram os Cavaleiros.

- Vocês são os novos Cavaleiros da Esperança. Isto agora é com vocês. – disse Catrine virando-se para Koga e Yuna.

- Tu tens razão. – concordou Koga levantando-se – Isto agora é connosco. Lamento Catrine mas nós temos de ir.

- Vocês não podem ir agora. – disse Catrine com um tom preocupado – Os vossos amigos devem estar espalhados pela aldeia.

- Como é que sabes que nós não estávamos sozinhos? E como é que podes achar que eles podem estar por aqui? – perguntou Yuna curiosa.

- 1ª pergunta, duas respostas. 1º - Só dois Cavaleiros, para já não disser de Bronze, atravessarem as 12 Casas sozinhos é um autêntico suicídio. 2º - Sempre foi assim. Dês do inicio do Santuário houve sempre uma força maligna que causava a discórdia entre os Cavaleiros e sempre 5 Cavaleiros de Bronze passaram pelas 12 Casas, menos o meu pai que foi apenas com 2 amigos, para salvar Atena. E vocês não são exceção. Ninguém foi. – explicou Catrine encostando-se a janela – 2ª pergunta, uma resposta. Eu sei quem é o novo Cavaleiro de Touro. Sei qual é a capacidade máxima dele e sei mesmo que ele sendo Cavaleiro de Ouro o máximo dele é dividir por está aldeia.

- Mas isso não é razão para ficarmos aqui enquanto o tempo da Saori e da Terra está a acabar. – então Koga percebeu-se de uma coisa – Catrine, quanto tempo estivemos inconscientes?

- Uma ou duas horas. – disse ela diminuindo aos poucos o tom de voz.

- O quê? – gritaram os Cavaleiros.

- Estamos condenados. – lamentou-se Yuna – Perdemos bastante tempo aqui e…

- Por acaso, vocês não perderam nenhum tempo. – disse Catrine com um olhar de sarcasmo.

Os jovens Cavaleiros ficaram confusos. Não tinham perdido tempo! Como isso era possível.

- É possível. Bem pelo menos aqui, jovens Cavaleiros. – disse a Deusa com um sorriso.

- Catrine! Eu disse para você…

- Eu li a mente da Yuna, Koga. – gritou Catrine com raiva depois respirou fundo – Aqui o tempo não passa.

- O quê? Como? – perguntou Yuna com medo e curiosidade.

- Eu… Eu procuro uma coisa que não pode envelhecer. Por isso é que eu não fui contigo e com Saori. – afirmou a Catrine sentando-se num sofá próximo.

Yuna lançou um olhar para Koga e este revirou os olhos.

- _Porque que ela tinha de se meter na minha vida. – _pensou Koga enquanto suspirou – Mas tu pareces ter uns 30 anos.

- Eu sou a única coisa que envelhece nesta zona. Tudo o resto não. As plantas, os animais, as pessoas. – explicou Catrine com um sorriso.

- Um lugar que não envelhece, uma Deusa. Só faltas criaturas mitológicas. – disse Koga com uma risada.

- Bem isso resolve o nosso problema do tempo mas ainda falta encontrarmos os outros. – disse Yuna ignorando Koga.

- Podemos ir a aldeia ver se alguém viu os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze. – sugeriu Catrine levantando-se.

- Boa ideia. – concordaram Koga e Yuna que cruzaram o olhar quando notaram o tinham feito.

- Vocês fazem isso muitas vezes? – perguntou Catrine com ironia – Não importa. Vamos então para a aldeia mas acho que é melhor vocês mudarem-se. – disse ela olhando para os Cavaleiros.

Eles olharam para si mesmos. Se iam a algum local precisavam, urgentemente, de mudar de roupa. Estavam todas amarrotadas, rasgadas e cheias de sangue.

- Sigam-me. – pediu Catrine abrindo uma porta.

Koga e Yuna assim fizeram. Eles seguiram um curto corredor até que Catrine parou.

- Koga tu vais para aqui e Yuna para ali. Vão encontrar tudo que precisam nos armários. – disse ela apontando para duas portas.

Os Cavaleiros entraram cada um para a sua porta, então entraram para dois quartos diferentes e abriram os armários. Pouco depois, Koga voltou para a sala. Agora trazia vestido uma roupa igual mas mais bem tratada.

- Porque que você tinha roupas iguais as minhas guardadas? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos cor de vinho.

- Não tenho. – respondeu ela com uma gargalhada.

O rapaz ficou confuso mas não perguntou. Em vez disso sentou-se ao lado de Catrine no sofá.

- A Yuna ainda não voltou? – perguntou Koga tentando tirar uma das bolachas de Catrine.

- Mãos marotas não comem bolachas. – ralhou Catrine enquanto batia nas mão de Koga – E quanto a Yuna, ainda não… olha ela vem ai. – disse a Deusa apontando para a porta.

Koga virou a cabeça e viu a amiga. De uma mera blusa e de uma saia ela passou para um vestido amarelo claro de mangas curtas em balão com uma saia que chegava pouco depois dos joelhos. O Cavaleiros ficou de queixo caído ao ver a Amazona tão… tão feminino.

- Bem, parece que o vestido velho da Saori serve-te. – disse Catrine levantando-se do sofá – Fecha a boca ainda entra a mosca. – aconselhou ela fechando a boca de Koga.

Yuna notou a reação do amigo e ficou um pouco corada. Nunca fora uma rapariga de vestidos e maquilhagem. Admitia que eram confortáveis e que gostava um pouco deles. Mas não era isso que a tinha feito corar, os olhos de Koga tinham um brilho diferente que ela nunca tinha visto mas que tinha gostado.

- Bem se estão os dois prontos podemos ir. – afirmou Catrine com uma cesta na mão

Ela e os jovens Cavaleiros saíram de pequena cabana que ficava na pequena colina. Rapidamente chegaram a um mercado cheio de pessoas. Os vendedores gritavam os produtos que vendiam e alguns compradores até aceitavam as ofertas mas quando viram Catrine todos os habitantes param o que estavam a fazer para verem a hospedeira da Deusa Vitória. Koga e Yuna olharam para as pessoas. Sentiam-se esquisitos por todos os habitantes estarem a seguirem os seus movimentos.

- Por favor, continuem. – pediu Catrine aos habitantes e assim fizeram.

- Porque que os habitantes estavam a olhar para nós? – sussurrou Koga a mulher de 31 anos.

- Antes eu só vinha a aldeia quando havia anúncios vindos do Santuário mas agora só venho cá em baixo para comprar comida ou para saber o que se passa por aqui. – respondeu-lhe ela.

- Então deve ser uma raridade vê-la cá. – afirmou Yuna quando viu que a maioria dos habitantes ainda os seguiam com o olhar e alguns cochichavam.

Eles andaram durante um pouco até que Catrine parou na frente de uma loja.

- Eu tenho de tratar de umas coisas primeiro vocês podem andar por aí mas não saiam do mercado. Encontramo-nos aqui. – avisou ela.

Os Cavaleiros acenaram que sim com a cabeça e afastaram-se devagar.

- Ele é muito parecido com… bem tu sabes quem. – disse a comerciante da loja.

- Sim mas todos sabem que isso não vai dar para o melhor caminho. – afirmou Catrine.

Entretanto Koga e Yuna andavam pelo mercado e viam as pessoas que os olhavam curiosos menos uma sombra que não olhava só.

- Não olhes agora mas estamos a ser seguidos. – sussurrou Yuna.

- Todos os habitantes estão a seguir-nos, Yuna.

- Mas este anda mesmo a seguir-nos. – voltou a sussurrar Yuna – Olha, se não acreditas em mim fazemos assim aos três corremos o máximo que podemos. – com o canto dos olhos a Amazona viu uma pessoa que se tentava esconder por detrás das cabanas dos vendedores – TRÊS! – gritou ela começando a correr agarrando o pulso de Koga.

A sombra seguiu-os. Curva contra curva os Cavaleiros tentavam despista-la mas era impossível. Parecia um leão sanguinário faminto atrás da sua preciosa presa. Até que eles viraram uma esquina que deu para um beco sem saída!

- A sério! – disse Koga furibundo.

- Shhh! – Yuna pôs a mão na boca de Koga e empurrando para a parede.

Koga não percebeu a atitude de Yuna até que viu o que se passava. A sombra tinha parado como se estivesse a procura dos Cavaleiros. Yuna olhou para Koga que percebeu o que ela queria disser. A Amazona tirou a mão da boca do jovem Pégaso e ambos preparam-se para apanhar a sombra. Então correram para cima dela mas a sombra já não estava lá!

- Estão a brincar comigo! – gritou Koga sem paciência.

- Como é que ele escapou. Isto não tem saída e se ele tivesse voltado para trás nós teríamos notado. – disse Yuna vendo se a sombra ainda não estava ali.

- Deve ter se escondido. – sugeriu o Cavaleiro baixando-se.

Então algo chamou a atenção. Um pequeno quanto de um pergaminho velho todo dobrado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a Amazona de Águia.

- Não sei. – respondeu Koga apanhando o pedaço de pergaminho.

Levantou-se e posse ao lado de Yuna. Koga começou a abrir levemente o pergaminho e então desmascarou um pequeno desenho de um coelho felpudo. De repente risadas vieram a cabeça do jovem de cabelos cor de vinho. Risadas alegres e divertidas. Risadas de um bebé.

- Tu ouviste-me, Koga? – perguntou Yuna desviando Koga dos seus pensamentos.

- Ah? Desculpa, Yuna. O quê que disseste? – disse o Cavaleiro como se estivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho.

- Eu disse que se calhar isso pertence a pessoa que nos estava a seguir. – sugeriu a Amazona.

- Talvez a Catrine saiba. – sugeriu agora Koga – É melhor irmos ter com ela e contar-lhe o que aconteceu aqui. – disse ele enquanto arrumava o pergaminho no bolso das calças e começando a andar.

Pouco depois, Catrine encontrou-se com os jovens Cavaleiros com a cesta cheia de coisas. Koga e Yuna contaram-lhe tudo o que se passou sem esconder nenhum nem mesmo o pequeno pergaminho.

- Bem isso é mesmo estranho mas vemos melhor isso em casa. Agora vamos perguntar as pessoas se viram os vossos amigos foi por isso que viemos aqui. – disse Catrine dando a cesta a vendedora da loja – Akime, tomas conta disto, por favor?

- Claro. – respondeu a vendedora.

Os três foram perguntando as pessoas se tinham visto Soma, Haruto ou Ryhuo mas ninguém os tinha visto. Parecia que se tinha evaporado. Depois do mercado foram a aldeia mas também lá não havia vestígios dos jovens Cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Este é o único sítio que ainda não vimos. – disse Yuna apontando para um café.

- Bem nossa sorte é que este café tem boa gente. – disse Catrine com um sorriso enquanto subia as escadas para a porta de entrada.

Koga e Yuna foram atrás dela e entraram. O café era como outro qualquer com um balcão, algumas mesas e cadeiras… nada de especial para além de um palco onde uma rapariga estava a cantar e a tocar viola. A rapariga chamou a atenção de Koga. Tinha os cabelos longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo cor de fogo e os olhos de um verde muito vivo. Também ela olhava para o Cavaleiro de uma forma muito especial. Mas quem não gostava destes olhares era Yuna que lançava um olhar de ódio a rapariga do palco.

- Grace Hewlett, pessoal. – disse um homem quando a rapariga parou de tocar.

- Grace? Nome bonito. – disse o Cavaleiro sem tirar o olhar da rapariga.

O olhar de ódio de Yuna passou de Grace para Koga que teve um calafrio. Este virou-se e viu o tão tímido olhar, o que o fez ir para mais perto de Catrine. Esta riu-se com atitude do Cavaleiro e da Amazona.

- _Memórias._ – pensou a Deusa com uma risada – Andem lá, temos umas perguntas para o dono do café. – disse ela indo em direção ao balcão.

Logo o homem do balcão a reconheceu e disse-lhe com um sorriso:

- Olá Catrine. Um café com natas como o habitual. – o homem já estava a preparar o café até que Catrine o interrompeu:

- Na verdade eu vim cá por outra razão. Por acaso não veio cá ninguém novo para te pedir para ficar na estalagem? – perguntou ela.

O café era um sucesso mas para o seu dono não era suficiente pôr isso abriu uma estalagem no andar de cima que acolhia toda gente que ela precisa-se de ficar.

- Na verdade, sim. – respondeu ele – Hoje de manhã veio cá um rapaz muito ferido. Se não fosse a minha Briolanja ele já estaria com as sombras.

- Esse rapaz, como ele é? – perguntou Yuna esperançosa.

- Deixa-me lá ver. Ele têm os cabelos cor de laranja, olhos castanhos e não se parava de se atirar para a minha filha. – disse o ele com um tom de ódio na última parte.

- É o Soma! – gritou Koga cheio de felicidade – Ele é um dos nossos.

- E quem é este rapaz tão alegre? – perguntou o homem.

- Oh, pois! Esqueci-me de vos apresentar. Sr. Hewlett este jovem rapaz é Koga e esta linda jovem é a Yuna. Koga e Yuna este é o Sr. Hewlett, o dono do café.

- Prazer. – disser os Cavaleiros.

- O prazer é meu. Espera aí! Estás a disser que este rapaz é o bebé que o teu irmão nunca deixava sozinho?

- É ele. – respondeu Catrine – Agora é ele o Cavaleiro de Pégaso e a Yuna é a nova Amazona de Águia. Eles estão a fazer a Travessia das 12 Casas e o rapaz que encontraste é um dos amigos deles que se separaram por causa do Cavaleiro de Touro.

- Aquele…

- Olha língua, pai. – disse uma voz por detrás do Sr. Hewlett.

- Desculpa, filha. Oh, onde estão as minhas maneiras. Esta é a minha filha Grace. – respondeu o homem de meia-idade – Querida, estes são o Koga e a Yuna.

- Olá. – disse a rapariga um pouco corada.

- Olá. – disseram os Cavaleiros cada um no seu tom que eram completamente diferentes. O Koga com uma voz acolhedora e Yuna com ódio que assustou Grace.

- E é claro que já ouviste falar da Senhora Catrine. – disse-lhe o pai.

- Todos conhecem a Deusa da Vitória. – respondeu Grace fazendo uma vénia.

- Não é preciso essas formalidades. Chama-me Catrine. – afirmou Catrine – Mas quanto ao rapaz… isto é o Soma, como ele está?

- O pior já passou. – tranquilizou Grace olhando disfarçadamente para Koga – Mas ele disse que só ia embora depois do Sarau.

- O que é isso, Catrine? – perguntou Yuna que ainda lançava um olhar de ódio para Grace.

- É um concurso de música que o Sr. Hewlett faz todos os anos. – explicou Catrine – Quem vencer ganha 1 ano de comida grátis no café e 1 ano de estadia na estalagem.

- Sim e o concurso é amanhã a noite por isso eu acho que o vosso amigo pode ir já embora. Eu vou chama-lo. – disse o Sr. Hewlett.

- Não. – interrompeu Catrine.

- Porque Catrine? – perguntou Yuna.

- Oiçam-me, vocês devem estar cansados dessas batalhas todas. – disse Catrine – Precisam de se divertir um pouco antes de partirem e também tempo é o que não falta. Claro se vocês o dois estiverem de acordo.

- Por mim tudo bem então. – disseram os Cavaleiros em uníssom.

- Então voltamos cá amanhã a noite… e não conte nada ao Soma. Tenho uma surpresa. – pediu Catrine enquanto saía do café.

- Bem foi um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Hewlett. – despediu-se Yuna e depois olhou para a rapariga que parecia ter 13 anos e lançou-lhe um outro olhar de ódio – Grace… - e depois saiu.

- Até amanhã então. – disse Koga acenando enquanto corria para apanhar Yuna e Catrine.

- Até amanhã. – respondeu Grace em voz baixa mas Koga já tinha saído.

Pouco depois os outros clientes foram embora e o café fechou.

- Grace, porque que disseste que esse tal Soma só ia embora só depois do Sarau? – perguntou o Sr. Hewlett enquanto limpava o balcão.

- Por… Porque que perguntas isso, pai? – perguntou Grace hesitante.

- Foi por causa daquele rapaz, o Koga, não foi? – disse o Sr. Hewlett.

- Cla… Claro que não. – disse Grace toda corada.

- É sim. A minha menina apaixonou-se. – ripostou o Sr. Hewlett com um sorriso que era tapado pelo bigode farfalhudo.

- Oh, pai! Eu vou para cama e deixar-te com as tuas fantasias. – respondeu Grace subindo as escadas.

- _Eles crescem tão depressa._ – pensava o Sr. Hewlett recomeçando a limpar o balcão.

Grace fechou a porta atrás e suspirou enquanto escorregava pela porta.

- _Será que o meu pai tem razão? _– pensou Grace com um grande sorriso - _Será que estou apaixonada?_


	4. Sonho ou Memória?

**Não posso Saint Seiya nem Saint Seiya Omega**

* * *

_O que está em itálico são pensamentos._

_Em itálico e sublinhado é a canção "I have a dream" de Amanda Seyfried do Filme Mamma Mia_

Espero que gostam.

* * *

Entretanto Catrine, Koga e Yuna voltaram para a cabana na colina contentes por ter encontrado um dos seus amigos.

- Ainda bem o Sr. e a Sra. Hewlett e Grace encontraram o vosso amigo antes que fosse tarde. – disse Catrine pousando a cesta.

- Sim. A Grace… - sussurrou Yuna para si própria com raiva.

- Ela deve ter gostado de ti. – sorriu Catrine para Koga – Ela não é de falar muito com as pessoasque não conhece. Já faze-la ir lá cantar é uma sorte.

- Deve ser mas ela tem uma voz angelical. – disse Koga relembrando-se da voz de Grace.

- Esperem aí! – disse Catrine começando a examinar – Olhos grandes e brilhantes, o próprio brilho diferente, o sorriso tonto. Ah! Tu estás apaixonado!

- O quê? Apaixonado pela Grace? Claro que não. –defendeu-se Koga entre risadas.

- Eu não disse por quem. – riu-se Catrine.

- Mesmo que eu estivesse apaixonado pela Grace como é que tu podias saber isso. Nós fizemos um acordo. – regateou Koga.

- Não preciso dos meus poderes para saber o que tu sentes. Agora por quem é outra história. – explicou a Deusa – Além do mais, comparado contigo, nas questões do coração, o meu irmão é cofre forte.

- Como assim? – perguntou Koga curioso.

Catrine suspirou. Tinha de levantar um pouco mais o pano.

- O meu irmão só se apaixonou uma vez. – respondeu Catrine enquanto punha as frutas na fruteira – Apaixonou-se por ela quando tinha 13 anos e "desapareceu" ainda apaixonado por ela e… ela nunca soube.

- Que pena. – disse Koga com voz baixa.

- Sim mas voltando onde estávamos? Oh, sim! A Grace. – disse Catrine com um sorriso matreiro.

- Oh, nem pense Catrine. Já não basta a Yuna… - Koga virou-se para a amiga mas em vez dea ver ouviu o som de uma porta a fechar-se.

No antigo quarto de Saori, Yuna atirava-se para a cama.

- _Porque? Porque que isto me está a afetar tanto?_ – pensava Yuna enquanto soluçava – _Eu nem sou a namorada dele nem estou sequer apaixonada por ele. Será? Será que também estouapaixona por ele?_

Os pensamentos de Yuna foram desviados por uma batida na porta. Ela limpou as lágrimas, acalmou-se e foi abrir a porta. Era Koga.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Yuna? – perguntou o Cavaleiro preocupado.

- Não. Eu apenas estou um pouco cansada com isto tudo. – respondeu Yuna esforçando um sorriso.

- Ok, eu só queria saber se tu estavas bem. – disse Koga pondo a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Bem eu estou. – mentiu a Amazona – Mas… eu vou render-me a almofada. – disse ela entre um bocejo.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir dormir. – disse Koga olhando para o chão.

- _Aquela rapariga do café não lhe deve estar a sair da cabeça._ – pensou Yuna enquanto amaldiçoava Grace.

- Já sabemos onde está o Soma mas o Haruto e o Ryuho… devem estar por aqui mas mesmo assim estou preocupado. – disse o Cavaleiro com um tom pesado – E a Catrine… bem só gostava de saber como é que ela consegue aturar a minha cara.

- Koga porque que tu ainda insiste. – disse Yuna – O quer que ela procure aqui foi por essa razão que ela não foi contigo e com Atena. Tu não fizeste nada mal.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o rapaz com uma pequena risada.

- Porque? – perguntou ela.

- Por isto. Por acreditares em mim mesmo quando nem eu acredito em mim mesmo. – explicouo Cavaleiro.

- De… De nada. – disse a Amazona fechando a porta.

Yuna ficou a olhar para porta. Que sensação era aquela que lhe apertava o coração?

Koga foi para o quarto ao lado. O que se passava com ele? As emoções dele estavam confusas dês que acordou naquele local. Será que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho? Não, já tinha sentido dores. Era impossível que aquilo fosse um sonho. Então todo aquilo era real. A Catrine, aquela sombra misteriosa, o Sr. Hewlett, a… Grace. Aquela rapariga não lhe saia da cabeça, porque seria?

- _Será que eu estou mesmo apaixonado pela Grace mas…?_ – pensava Koga enquanto se sentava na cama.

Os rostos de Grace e de Yuna apareceram na mente do jovem Cavaleiro. Uma doce, outra inteligente. Uma tímida, outra destemida. Uma de belos olhos verdes vivos, outra com olhos violetas cintilantes. Sentia-se como se estivesse entre a espada e a parede. Sem uma terceira opção para onde escapar sem ninguém a quem pudesse pedir ajuda. De repente uma dor aguda apareceu na cabeça de Koga. Parecia que uma flecha lhe tivesse atravessado a cabeça. Que milhares de sinos estavam a tocar mesmo ao lado dele. A dor era insuportável. Gritar era a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer.

- Você pode sempre contar comigo. – disse uma voz.

Depois a dor desapareceu. Koga caiu na cama. O quê que tinha acabado de acontecer? O que era aquela estranha voz? Séria da sombra? O som da porta a ser aberta chamou a atenção de Koga.

- Koga passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Catrine preocupada – Eu ouvi-te gritar…

- Não é nada, Catrine. Apenas uma dor de cabeça que me apanhou desprevenido. – explicou Koga sentando-se novamente.

- Mas tens a certeza de que está bem? – disse a mulher enquanto entrava no quarto - É se precisares de alguma coisa eu…

- Tem calma, Catrine. A seguir vais disser que está dor de cabeça veio por causa da Grace ou por causa da Yuna. – disse Koga com ironia.

Uma risada escapou da Deusa da Vitória. Cada vez mais aquele rapaz parecia o seu irmão. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo espírito. Rapidamente, ambos se despediram e Catrine foi para o seu quarto enquanto Koga simplesmente adormeceu.

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . ..

Era um dia cheio de sol, limpo e claro. Os raios do grande astro brilhante iluminava um belo jardim. Um belo jardim cheio de rosas, tulipas, amores-perfeitos e cerejeiras em flor. E alguns desses raios que iluminavam esse belo jardim estava uma jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda que brincava com um pequeno bebé.

- Koga… para quieto. – disse a rapariga entre risadas tentando apanhar a criança que tinha se escondido atrás dela – Para onde é que tu foste?

Mal sabia ela que o bebé já não se escondia atrás das suas costas e que na verdade ele gatinhava por entre as pequenas flores. Os cheiros fortes de algumas flores silvestres deixavam-no um pouco tonto mas mesmo assim continuou. Sentia que alguma coisa estava chama-lo e ele seguia esse chamamento. A medida que avançava o chamamento tronava-se cada vez mais forte mas o cheiro das flores também estava mais intenso deixando cada vez mais tonto. Os pequenos músculos começavam aceder, a cabeça estava a ficar tonta e olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesados. Tudo o que ele queria era adormecer. E como se fosse magia nesse preciso momento perdeu o equilibro e os seus olhos cederam mas quando estava quase a bater no chão algo o apanhou. Levemente, ele foi elevado no ar o que o fez rir.

- O quê que tu fazes aqui, seu traquina? – perguntou a mesma voz que Koga tinha ouvido.

Lentamente, o bebé foi abrindo os olhos mas o máximo que consegui ver foi que se tratava de um homem.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Já era noite mas uma noite calma, estrelada e cheia luar. Numa casa que era mais um antigo templo grego estava a mesma jovem e mesmo bebé que ela tentava adormecer

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
_A jovem embalava o bebé enquanto lhe cantava.

_To help me cope with anything  
_Levemente ela passa o dedo pela testa do pequeno numa tentativa de fazer relaxar.

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
_Mas o bebé não se acalma e fica mais interessado com a canção.

_You can take the future even if you fail  
_A jovem tinha grandes esperanças para com o menino.

_I believe in angels  
_Ela deita o bebé no berço e balança-o com cuidado.

_When I know the time is right for me  
_A rapariga esperava que acontece-se o que acontece-se ela estaria sempre ao pé da criança.

_I'll cross the stream – I have a…_

- Dream. – interrompeu a voz juntamente com uma pequena rizada – Estás a tentar adormece-lo?

- Sim e estou a fazer um excelente trabalho para que saibas. – disse a jovem mas logo foi traída por uma risada do bebé que estava muito bem desperto.

- Sim, um belo trabalho. – disse a voz chegando perto do berço para ver o menino.

- Tu achas que fazes melhor. Então tenta. – desafiou a rapariga.

- Ok! – disse a voz pegando numa viola e sentando-se no chão – Mas só se tu cantares.

- Muito bem. – concordou ela enquanto a pessoa misteriosa começava a tocar as primeiras notas.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
_A rapariga conhecia a sombra e parecia confiar bastante nele.

_To help me cope with anything  
_O bebé começou a ficar com as pálpebras pesadas.

_If you see the wonder of fairy tale  
_A guitarra da sombra combinava perfeitamente com a voz da jovem.

_You can take the future even if you fail  
_A sombra sabia que futuro do menino iria ter muitos perigos mas também sabia que ele iria conseguir supera-los.

_I believe in angels  
_A jovem exprimia tudo o que estava a sentir na canção.

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream – I have dream_

_I'll cross the stream – I have dream_

A sombra tocou as últimas notas da música enquanto a jovem se inclinava por cima do berço. O bebé estava quase a adormecer e os seus olhos já não aguentava muito mais tempo abertos.

- Bem, parece que fizeste um melhor trabalho do que eu, velho amigo. – disse a jovem com um sorriso.

A sombra levantou-se e foi para ao pé do berço. Ele não consegui conter um sorriso. Dês que aquele menino apareceu na sua vida nada tinha sido igual. Tinha mudado. Para melhor. Levemente, passou a mão pela cara do pequeno ser deixando assim um pouco de luar iluminar a sua cara que foi a última coisa que o bebé viu. Um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos com um sorriso alegre. Era…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Seiya… – disse Koga acordando – Ah? Foi um sonho?

Já era manhã e alguns raios de sol entravam pelas janelas de vidro iluminando assim o quarto bege com alguns móveis. Um dos raios entrou no olho do Cavaleiro de Pégaso obrigando a levantar-se.

- Ok, Sol. Eu já me levanto. – disse ele pondo os chinelos que estavam ao pé da cama.

O rapaz ainda estava sonolento. Sentia que esteve a correr durante a noite toda sem parar. Aquele sonho parecia-lhe tão familiar. Porque seria? Então outro raio de sol entrou no olho do jovem Cavaleiro.

- O quê que tu queres agora? – perguntou Koga virado para a janela.

Mais um raio de sol entrou batendo desta vez em algo que refletia o mesmo para a cara do rapaz. Koga pôs a mão a frente dos olhos na tentativa de ver o que era. Com a outra mão ele pegou em algo de madeira e desviou-a da luz para a poder ver. Era uma moldura com uma fotografia igual a que Catrine tinha na sala.

- _Será que aquilo era mesmo um sonho ou será que era… _- pensou Koga enquanto olhava para a fotografia mas o seu pensamento foi desviado por outro que se tinha esquecido – _O desenho!_

Koga tirou o desenho das calças que estavam em cima da cadeira da secretária. Trocou de roupa, saiu do quarto e foi para a sala onde estavam Catrine e Yuna a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Estava a ver que não. – ralhou Yuna levantando-se da cadeira – Já estava a pensar em ir até o teu quarto e dar-te uma estalada para ver se acordavas.

- Tem calma. O Sol já vez isso por ti. – disse Koga indo em direção de Catrine.

- O Apolo a acordar as pessoas! Ele deve estar de bom humor hoje. – riu Catrine enquanto bebia uma chávena de chá.

- Sim mas esqueci-me ontem de te mostrar isso. – Koga deu o quanto de pergaminho dobrado a Catrine que pegou nele gentilmente – Eu e a Yuna achamos que pode ser da sombra que nos andava a seguir ontem no mercado.

Catrine foi abrindo o pedaço de pergaminho devagar mas o seu rosto risonho mudou quando viu o desenho do coelho.

- Não é possível. – disse a Deusa olhando melhor para o coelho. Não havia dúvidas. Era dele.

- O quê, Catrine? – perguntou Koga – Tu sabes o que é?

O rosto da Deusa escureceu. Ela levantou-se e entrou noutra divisão. Koga olhou para Yuna que encolheu os ombros. Momentos depois Catrine voltou com um pergaminho na mão. Abriu-o só o suficiente para ver a parte inferior do documento. Parecia velho mas não antigo e tinha o canto direito rasgado. Koga pegou no desenho e pós-o no lugar do canto.

- Encaixa. – disse Yuna pondo-se ao lado de Koga.

- Na perfeição. – concordou Catrine olhando para Koga e Yuna – Vocês sabem o que isto quer dizer, não sabem?

- Quer dizer que alguém entrou aqui. – deduziu Koga sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- E que tentou levar este pergaminho. – completou Yuna olhando para Catrine – A pergunta é: porque que ele deixou isto para trás?

- Deve tê-lo deixado cair. – observou o Cavaleiro de Pégaso – Mas isto parece-me tão… familiar.

- É um coelho, Koga. Deves ter vistos milhares deles dês que chegamos cá. – disse Yuna levantando-se – Bem, eu vou buscar mais alguma coisa.

- Trazes alguma coisa para mim? – perguntou Koga

- Não prometo nada. – disse a Amazona entrando na cozinha

- Eu vou ajuda-la. – afirmou Catrine enquanto enrolava o pergaminho deixando de lado o canto e entrou na cozinha.

Koga ainda estava a pensar no sonho. Parecia-lhe tão real. Parecia-lhe… uma memória. Será que era?


	5. Uma Nova Esperança

Dois capítulos num só dia! Preciso de respirar. :)

Espero que gostem

* * *

**Não tenho o Saint Seiya nem Saint Seiya Omega**

* * *

Os pensamentos de Koga foram desviados pelo som de uma porta ser aberta. Yuna voltara com dois prantos de sanduíches nas mãos. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Koga e entregou-lhe um dos pratos. Ele deu-lhe algumas mordidelas mas não tinha fome. Sonho ou memória? Ainda tinha esta pergunta na cabeça. Se era um sonho ele queria achar uma maneira de encontrar as verdadeiras mas se era uma memória isso quer dizer que há mais. As suas emoções estavam a lutar umas contra as outras. Novamente. Sentia que o seu peito iria explodir. Nunca tinha ouvido Saori cantar aquela canção antes mas só podia ser dela. Porque que aquele sonho tinha vindo logo agora? Porque não antes quando ele podia perguntar a Saori, a Shina ou até mesmo ao Tatsumi? Ou depois. Quando aquilo tudo tivesse acabado?

- Okay, Koga. O quê que se passa contigo? – perguntou Yuna pousando a sua sanduíche virando-se para o Cavaleiro.

- Não, não se passa nada. – assegurou-lhe Koga com um sorriso falso.

- Não. Se estivesses mesmo bem terias devorado a tua sandes em menos de 2 segundos e já estarias a tentar roubar-me a minha. – disse a Amazona – Agora a sério, Koga. O quê que se passa?

- Eu… Eu tive apenas um sonho. – explicou o rapaz desviando o olhar de Yuna.

O rosto da rapariga escureceu. Já imaginava do que se tratava o tal sonho. Grace. Porquê que aquela rapariga tinha de aparecer no caminho deles? Yuna amaldiçoava a si mesma por disser que ainda faltava ver o Café. Claro que eles agora sabiam onde estavam o Soma mas se eles tivessem só ido procura-lo hoje e não ontem. Teria sido muito mais fácil. Mas Koga parecia… triste. Será que o sonho era mesmo sobre Grace ou será que foi sobre outra coisa? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

- E esse sonho era sobre o que? Sobre a Grace…? – perguntou Yuna num fio de voz.

- Não, claro que não sonhei com ela! – apreçou-se a dizer o Cavaleiro – Era… acho que era uma memória.

- Uma memória? O quê que tu queres disser com isso? – perguntou Yuna curiosa.

- Uma memória! Acho que era quando eu era bebé mas… não tenho a certeza. – confessou Koga.

- Bem, se não tens mesmo a certeza, pergunta a Catrine. Ela não esteve contigo quando estives-te no Santuário. – sugeriu a Amazona.

- Mas… é claro! Porque que eu não pensei nisso antes?! – disse Koga cheio de alegria – Obrigado, Yuna! Obrigado! Obrigado! – agradeceu ele enquanto abraçava a Amazona de Águia depois abriu a porta de cozinha e entrou na cozinha.

Yuna ficou confusa. Aquela sensação outra vez? Era agradável mas estranha. O quê que se estava a passar com ela? Estaria a ficar doente?

_Entretanto na cozinha._

Catrine estava a esmagar folhas secas para fazer mais um pouco de chá. Já tinha arrumado o pergaminho por isso estava agora a concentrar-se no seu trabalho na cozinha. Então sentiu algo em seu ombro o que a vez virar-se.

- Ah, Koga. Não te tinha ouvido entrar. – suspirou Catrine aliviada.

- Desculpa. – pediu o Cavaleiro.

- Não faz mal. – disse a mulher virando novamente a sua atenção para as folhas secas – Então porquê que tu viste aqui? Suponho que não é para me ajudares.

- Eu preciso da tua ajuda. É sobre o meu passado. – disse Koga tentando manter-se calmo.

O som das folhas secas ao partirem-se era a única coisa que se ouvia. Catrine estava paralisada. Falar com o Koga sobre o seu passado! Isso não iria acabar bem. Ela já tinha revelado demasiado. Não podia continuar assim senão… Mas não podia ficar parada. Se ficasse agora calada assim de repente, Koga iria perceber que se passava alguma coisa. Talvez se ela fosse cuidadosa nada de mal iria acontecer.

- Muito bem. E sobre que parte do teu passado tu precisas da minha ajuda? – perguntou Catrine enquanto se voltava para o rapaz.

- Eu tive um sonho esta noite. Primeiro eu estava num campo de flores a brincar com Saori e depois ela estava a cantar-me uma canção para eu adormecer. – contou Koga enquanto fazia um pequeno sorriso – Eu quero saber se era uma memória ou se era apenas um sonho.

- Porquê que tu queres saber? – perguntou Catrine com um ar misterioso – Tens muitas outras memórias mais importantes do que essas. Porquê que te estás a preocupar tanto? - Koga ficou em silêncio – A menos que tu não tenhas mais memórias. É isso, Koga?

- Sim. – respondeu o Cavaleiro – Eu não me lembro de nada dessa altura e é por isso que eu te estou a pedir ajuda. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu na minha vida antes de Marte aparecer. Eu quero saber mais.

Catrine suspirou. Koga tinha razão em querer saber mais mas o tempo que ele disse era um tempo demasiado delicado para ela falar sem por a pata na possa. Então lembrou-se. Era única maneira de Koga ver o seu verdadeiro passado sem tocar numa parte "especial".

- Ouve-me, Koga. Eu não te posso dizer todas as coisas que tu queres saber… mas eu sei de algo que pode. – disse a Deusa com um sorriso.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Koga. Finalmente! Ele iria saber tudo sobre o seu passado. Sem mais segredos, nem mistérios. Só há verdade.

- Então? O que é? – perguntou o Cavaleiro cheio de alegria.

- Digo te depois do Sarau do Sr. Hewlett. – respondeu Catrine com um sorriso travesso.

Ela e Koga voltaram para onde Yuna voltava a ver o mesmo livro. Catrine serviu umas chávenas de chá e sentou-se entre Koga e Yuna. Eles acabaram o pequeno-almoço sem mais conversas. Era meio da manhã e o sol brilhava alto no céu iluminando até a mais pequena pedra. Não era um dia para ficar dentro de casa. Os Cavaleiros saíram da cabana. No come da colina também havia uma floresta densa donde ouviam sons de alguns de animais. Koga e Yuna começaram a explorar. Subir as árvores, tentar ver os animais, sentir os cheiros da natureza. Eles sentiam-se como crianças de 10 anos a conhecer o pequeno mundo que ainda não tinha sido criado. Mal sabiam eles que Catrine tinha uma surpresa para eles.

* * *

Eu sei que é mais pequeno que o normal mas paciência.

Espero que tanham gostado e comentem.


	6. No Sarau

Desculpem a demora mas espero que gostem.  
Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Não posso Saint Seiya nem Saint Seiya Omega.**

A Canção é de André Sardet, Meu Pássaro Azul.

* * *

No Sarau

Koga estava numa árvore enquanto Yuna estava a dar algo a uma cria de veado. Catrine foi ter com eles. Quando a viu, a cria de veado foi ter com ela. A Deusa passou a mão pela cabeça da pequena criatura.

- Olá, pequenita. – disse Catrine a cria.

A Deusa voltou-se para os Cavaleiros que estavam a olhar para ela. A Catrine lançou-lhes um sorriso e foi para ao pé deles. A cria de veado ia ao lado dela.

- Parece que vocês os dois gostaram da floresta. – observou a Deusa apoiando-se na árvore onde estava Koga.

- Sim, está-se muito bem. – concordou a Amazona de Águia.

- Bem para fazer uma sesta. – disse Koga preparando-se para adormecer.

- Se tu vais dormir não vais ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer. – disse Catrine para o Cavaleiro.

- O quê que tem para nos dizer, Catrine? – perguntou Yuna curiosa.

- Lembram-se de eu ter dito ao Sr. Hewlett que eu tinha uma surpresa para o Soma? E que vocês se iam divertir? – perguntou Catrine enquanto se sentava nas raiz da árvore.

- Sim. – responderam os Cavaleiros.

- Então eu estava a pensar que um de vocês podia ir ao palco cantar ou tocar alguma coisa. – disse Catrine enquanto a cria deitava a cabeça no seu colo.

Koga caiu da árvore de espanto. Tocar ou cantar a frente de pessoas! Ele preferia enfrentar um exército de Marcianos a fazer isso. A verdade é que ele sabia tocar um pouco de viola mas só tinha tocado a Saori. A mais ninguém!

- Nem pensar, Catrine. – gritou Koga levantando do chão – Nem penses, que eu vou para o palco.

- Porque? – perguntou a Deusa com um sorriso enquanto passava a mão na cabeça do veado.

Um silêncio encheu a floresta. Um silêncio constrangedor. Já nem os animais faziam os seus sons, já nem o vento soprava pelas folhas das árvores. Era como se a natureza tivesse parado por causa de algo ou… de alguém. Catrine manteve um sorriso travesso enquanto trauteava uma canção.

- Sabem eu não vos vou obrigar a ir. Apenas pensei que seria divertido para os dois. - explicou Catrine ainda sorrindo.

- Até pode ser mas eu não sei cantar. – confessou Yuna um pouco envergonhada.

- Mas o Koga sabe tocar viola, não sabes? – perguntou Catrine olhando para o rapaz confuso.

- Como é que tu…?

- A Saori disse-me que se pode-se tu irias aprender a tocar guitarra. – explicou Catrine – Então tu sabes?

- Sim. – sussurrou Koga.

- Então, fazes-me o favor? – perguntou Catrine enquanto a cria se levantava.

- Ok! – concordou Koga.

A cria foi ter com ele e pareceu que lhe estava a sorrir. Koga também começou a sorrir e então a cria partiu para o centro da floresta. Catrine e os Cavaleiros voltaram para a cabana. Os jovens foram para a sala enquanto Catrine voltou para a estranha divisão. Aquele local despertava alguma curiosidade em Yuna. O quê que Catrine guardava ali dentro? Seria só pergaminho ou algo mais? Pouco depois, Catrine voltou com um caderno na mão. Era pequeno, de capa azul escura que tinha uma pena branca.

- Este caderno é um caderno de música. – explicou Catrine enquanto abria o caderno – Tem letras e melodias. Podes escolher uma se quiseres.

- Tu escreves músicas? – perguntou Koga quando pegou no caderno.

- Não. – respondeu Catrine com um sorriso matreiro.

- Então quem as escreveu? – perguntou Yuna confusa.

- Digamos que um Cavaleiro também precisa de um passatempo. – disse Catrine enquanto voltava para a estranha divisão.

Koga foi foliando o caderno então uma chamo-lhe a atenção.O nome não lhe era estranho mas não sabia donde. Era aquela canção que ele iria tocar no Sarau. Podia ter alguma letra mas não fazia mal. Então mostrou a página a Yuna.

- _Pássaro Azul._ Tu tens certeza que é esta a canção que queres cantar no Café, Koga? – perguntou a Amazona de Águia.

- Sim. – respondeu o rapaz – É me familiar e também a melodia não parece muito difícil.

- E a letra? Como é vais fazer? – disse a Yuna curiosa.

- Bem, tu podias…

- Oh, nem penses nisso, Koga. – interrompeu Yuna – Eu já disse. Não sei cantar.

- Então peço a Grace para…

- A Grace não vai participar. – respondeu uma voz por de trás do Cavaleiro.

Koga virou-se. Era Sr. Hewlett! Mas o quê que ele estava a fazer ali?

- Sr. Hewlett! – disse Catrine de volta a sala – Veio buscar o medicamento da Grace?

- Sim. – respondeu o homem de meia-idade.

- Como assim a Grace não vai participar! – perguntou Koga preocupado, ele sentiu uma dor no peito. Ela não ia participar. Medicamento. Só queria dizer uma coisa.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Yuna. Ela podia não gostar da Grace mas não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

- Sim, ela está bem. Ela apenas não vai participar porque não precisa de nenhum dos prémios que o Sr. Hewlett dá. Isso e ser filha **do** Sr. Hewlett. – esclareceu Catrine enquanto tirava um fraco castanho do bolso do vestido branco – Tome. – disse ela enquanto entregava o frasco ao Sr. Hewlett.

- Obrigado, senhora. Adeus, meninos. – despediu-se o Sr. Hewlett enquanto saía pela porta.

- A Grace tem algum problema? – perguntou Yuna.

- Tem leucemia de nível baixo. Nada de grave. – respondeu Catrine – Então escolheste alguma canção?

- Sim. – respondeu Koga entregando o caderno aberto a Catrine.

A Deusa deu uma risada. Aquela canção trazia-lhe tantas memórias. Gargalhada, olhares, sorrisos. De repente o som de uma explosão encheu a sua mente. Ela tinha de se conter. Não queria preocupar Koga nem Yuna. Sabia que dentro de pouco tempo eles teriam de partir e preocuparem-se com coisas mais sérias. Pelo menos, enquanto eles estivessem como ela podiam divertisse um pouco.

- A tua canção de embalar preferida. Ironia. – disse ela entregando o caderno de volta a Koga.

- A minha canção de embalar? – disse Koga com um sorriso – Bem me parecia que a conhecia de algum lado.

- Mas ainda precisas duma viola. – relembrou Yuna.

- Esperam aqui. – Disse Catrine enquanto ia para um canto da sala. Lá estava uma viola em ótimas condições. Catrine levou até os Cavaleiros de Bronze – Que tal?

- É perfeita. De quem é? – perguntou Koga curioso.

Catrine tirou a mão que segurava o canto inferior da viola. E lá estava desenhado um lindo Pégaso branco que cavalgava em cima de nuvens. Koga ficou com o rosto espantado.

- De quem achas que era? – perguntou Catrine com um sorriso.

- Eu não posso. – disse Koga dando os passos para trás – Eu ainda a estrago.

- Eu confio em ti. – disse Catrine estendendo-lhe a viola.

Koga pegou nela com as mãos trémulas. E se a perdesse? Ou pior? Catrine fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele se sentar. Koga o fez depois começou a tocar algumas notas da canção. Era lenta e bonita mas parecia um pouco triste. 2 minutos depois, Koga parou de tocar. Sabia decore e salteado. Devia tela ouvido muitas vezes quando era bebé.

- Bem, sabes a melodia mas e a letra? – perguntou Catrine.

- Eu podia canta-la mas fica só entre nós os quatro. – disse Koga temendo pela sua reputação.

- Ok. – disseram as raparigas em uníssom.

_Horas mais tarde. Café do Sr. Hewlett. Hora do Sarau._

O Café estava cheio. Parecia que toda a aldeia estava lá. Uns bebiam e conversavam com os amigos e outros iam apenas ver os talentos da aldeia. O palco estava muito bem preparado, o Sr. Hewlett tinha tido o cuidado de verificar se tudo estava em condições para a festa. Ele tinha começa do aquilo há 12 anos, para trazer um pouco de animação a aldeia, mas claro tinha de haver um prémio e como tinha sempre um quarto a mais na estalagem e comida não faltava parecia-lhe bem dar 1 anos grátis na estalagem e no café. Koga, Yuna e Catrine estavam numa mesa. Queriam ver se encontravam Soma antes de Koga atuar.

- Vocês vêm-no? – perguntou Catrine enquanto ainda tentava encontrar o Cavaleiro.

- Não. – respondeu Yuna desistindo do o procurar.

- Eu também não. – disse Koga desistindo também.

Então um homem subiu ao palco.

- Ok, senhores e senhoras. Temos um novato que veio hoje aqui cantar. Ele pediu para o nome não ser mencionado mas ele sabe quem é. Por isso, gostaríamos que ele subisse ao palco para atuar. – pediu o homem.

- _Lá se vai a minha dignidade._ – pensou Koga enquanto se levantava.

- Boa sorte! – gritou Yuna tentando encorajar o amigo.

Então alguém chamou a atenção de Yuna. Era um rapaz. Tinha os cabelos laranja fogo, olhos castanhos alegres e devia ter a mesma idade que ela e Koga. Ele estava a falar com uma rapariga que pouco depois lhe deu uma estalada e se afastou. Só podia haver uma pessoa assim no mundo.

- Catrine olha. – pediu Yuna chamando a atenção da Deusa enquanto apontava para o rapaz.

Catrine virou-se para onde a rapariga estava a apontar e viu o tal rapaz. A Deusa percebeu o que a Amazona. Ambas se levantaram e foram ter com o rapaz que esfregava a boceja dorida.

- Algo me diz que a caça do Leão foi estragada pela presa. – comentou Yuna por detrás do rapaz

Ele virou-se e logo um enorme sorriso se expandiu pela cara.

- Yuna! Ainda bem que estás bem. – disse o rapaz enquanto abraçava a Amazona.

- Eu ia dizer-te a mesma coisa, Soma. – disse Yuna depois de sair do abraço.

- Então este é o tal Soma. É bom conhecer-te. Eu sou a Catrine. – disse Catrine ao rapaz.

- Olá. – cumprimentou o Cavaleiro de Bronze.

Soma e Catrine começaram a falar e Yuna virou a sua atenção para o palco. Estava quase na hora de Koga ir tocar a canção. Vamos lá ver se ele tem coragem ou vai sair dali o mais depressa que poder. Koga então subiu ao palco. Parecia nervoso. Segurava a guitarra com força como se procurasse conforto, olhava para a multidão como se procura-se alguém, a respiração começava a ficar cada vez mais ofegante. Então ele viu Catrine. Ela continuava ali. Quieta, calada. Oposto de todas as pessoas que estavam dentro. E, continuava com aquele sorriso terno e doce. Koga não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Aquele sorriso parecia-lhe tão familiar. Não era de Saori, nem de outra rapariga que ele tivesse visto ou será que era?

- Então? Vais ficar ai especado ou vais tocar qualquer coisa? – perguntou Yuna com um sorriso matreiro.

- É! Eu também queria ver se tu sabes tocar. – gritou Soma tentando incentivar o amigo mas também com um bocadinho de troça.

Catrine começou a bater palmas. Soma e Yuna não tardaram em juntar-se a ela, depois o Sr. Hewlett e Grace e aos poucos todos que ali estavam começar a bater palmas mas aquilo não era o suficiente para o incentivar. Então a voz voltou:

- Você pode sempre contar comigo.

Koga voltou a sorrir e andou para a cadeira que estava no meio do palco que estava atrás de um microfone. Ele sentou-se e começou a tocar.

_A noite que passou, trouxe-me um sonho.  
_Koga lembrou-se do sonho que teve naquela noite.

_Dormi mais para sonhar!  
_Ele queria saber mais do que aquilo que viu.

_Sonhei que era um pesadelo…  
_Teve medo quando viu que iria desmeiar por causa do cheiro das flores.

_De manhã ia acabar!  
_Lembrou-se que se sentiu um pouco aliviado quando a isso quando acordou.

_Conheci o teu sorriso,__  
_Ele ficou muito contente quando pode ver novamente o sorriso de Saori e do Cavaleiro que tinha dado a sua vida por ele.

_Porque me está no coração…  
_Sabia que nunca os iria esquecer.

_Corri logo a teu encontro…__  
_Achou ironico que quando deixou Saori foi encontrado por Saori.

_E ao estender-te a minha mão.  
_O Cavaleiro lembrou-se de quando estava a brincava com Saori.

_Sete lágrimas escorreram, quando eu te abracei__  
_Koga começou a sentir algumas lágrimas a cairem quando mais se lembrava.

_E ao tocar no teu cabelo__  
_Lembrou-se de uns cabelos lavanda cheios de perfume da pessoa que mais amava.

_Eu imaginei, que amanhã__  
_Ele ainda tinha esperanças…

_Ao acordar, tu irás voltar__  
_que voltaria a estar com Saori.

_Meu pássaro azul__, __tu irás voltar  
_Não iria perder a esperança.

_E corremos mundo__ fora.__  
_De repente o rosto de Seiya veio-lhe a memória.

_Toda a noite a brincar__  
_Risadas alegres e familiares vieram também a cabeça do Cavaleiro.

_Era eu quem se escondia__  
_As memórias tinham desaparecido…

_E tu eras a encontrar__  
_mas dês que teve aquele sonho com Seiya, elas estava a reaparecer.

_Sete lágrimas escorreram__  
_Koga olhou para Catrine que lhe mandou um sorriso terno.

_Quando eu te abracei__  
_Ele queria se desculpar por tê-la feito sofrer.

_E ao tocar no teu cabelo__  
_Uma pequena razada de vento fez balansar os cabelos soltos da Deusa para uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção.

_Eu imaginei, que amanhã__  
_A sombra estava de volta! E estava a olhar para ele.

_Ao acordar,__  
_Era uma pessoa encapusada e não uma sombra.

_Tu irás voltar__  
_Koga consegui ver um olho. Um olho que ele conhecia.

_Meu pássaro azul, tu irás voltar__  
_Ele mal podia acredita.

_Meu pássaro, meu pássaro azul__  
_Era impossível!

_Tu irás voltar__  
_Então o encaposado saiu do Café.

Todo o Café começou a felecitar o Cavaleiro incobrindo a saida da misteriosa pessoa mas Koga tinha visto por onde ela tinha ido. Deixou a guitarra ao pé do banco e desceu o mais depressa possível que podia do palco. Passou por Grace mas nem se apercebeu dela. Passou por Yuna, Catrine e Soma mas também não se importou. Atravessou a porta mas não encontrou a pessoa. Tinha desaparecido! Outra vez não!

- Koga, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Grace enquanto saia do Café juntamente com os outros.

- Não apenas… - Koga suspirou desanimado – pensem ter visto uma pessoa.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e por favor comentem.


	7. A Fonte das Oliveiras

**Olá malta. Olhem, eu tenho os meus primos em minha casa por isso eu tenho de ser a Babysitter deles, por isso eu não vou ter muito tempo para escrever até ao final de Agosto mas eu vou tentar.  
**

* * *

**Eu não possou Saint Seiya Omega e muito menos Saint Seiya**

* * *

A Fonte das Oliveiras

Catrine, Koga, Yuna e Soma iam em direção da cabana. A noite já caíra a muito tempo e os Cavaleiros ansiavam por se deitarem. Nem que fosse numa cama de pregos. Os sons dos animais noturnos rodeavam a floresta e as estrelas brilhavam alto no céu iluminado o aldeia.

- Aaaaa! Mal posso esperar por chegarmos a cabana. Tenho tanto sono que acho que só vou acordar daqui a 80 anos. – disse Koga com um bocejo.

Catrine riu-se. Aquele rapaz parecia-se cada vez mais com o seu irmão. Divertido, engraçado. Era como se fosse uma cópia dele mas não podia negar que tinha as suas diferenças. A Deusa virou para Yuna. Ela era uma excelente rapariga. Inteligente e corajosa mas ao mesmo tempo bondosa. Era assim que deviam ser todas as Amazona. Especialmente quanto a regra da máscara. Por causa dessa regra o seu irmão quase foi morto várias vezes. Ele tinha-lhe dito que se morre só seria as mãos de uma pessoa mas a verdade é que ele nunca lhe disse quem. Catrine olhou para Soma. Já tinha ouvido falar dele antes. O filho do falecido Cavaleiro de Prata Cruzeiro do Sul que depois da morte do seu pai foi para a Palestina, a escola de Cavaleiros que Saori tinha mando construir, para ser uma Cavaleiro e vingar o seu pai. Era uma história triste que a fazia relembrar o seu próprio passado.

- Não admira. Estiveste a cantar, depois puseste-te a correr atrás de lá sei quem e por fim estiveste a "conversar" com a Grace 2 horas seguidas. Pelo menos a tua língua deve estar cansada. – disse Yuna para o Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Hei! Primeiro, eu não estive a "conversar" com a Grace 2 horas. Falei com ela 1 horas e 48 minutos. E segundo, eu não estava "a correr atrás de lá sei quem". Pensei ter visto alguém. Não é nada de mais. – defendeu-se Koga andando lado a lado com o Cavaleiro de Leão Menor.

- Sim mas uma coisa que é de mais é ter-te visto a cantar á frente de centenas de pessoas. – gozou Soma pondo os braços em volta dos ombros do melhor amigo – Se alguém gravou aquilo, eu vou querer uma cópia.

- Vá lá, Soma. Podes parar de gozar com isso. Ok! Eu sei tocar viola e cantar um bocadinho. Pronto! Agora podes parar! – pediu o Cavaleiro quase a gritar.

- Ok! Eu parei! Menino de Coro. – sussurrou Soma começando a correr.

- Ok! Soma, quando eu te apanhar vais rezar que o Sr. Hewlett nunca te tivesse encontrado! – gritou Koga correndo atrás de Soma.

Catrine e Yuna começaram a rir quando os dois Cavaleiros começaram a correr colina a cima.

- Eles os dois são sempre assim? – perguntou Catrine ainda sorrindo. Yuna acenou que sim com a cabeça e Catrine soltou outra risada – Parece que recuei cerca de 24 anos para trás.

- A sério! O seu irmão e os outros também eram assim? – perguntou Yuna espantada.

- Se eram?! Cada vez que conheço melhor o Koga, ele se parece com o meu irmão. É verdade que ele é aquele herói que todos os livros falam mas ele e o Koga são a cara chapada dum do outro. – explicou a Deusa virando-se para o Koga que continuava a tentar apanhar o rapaz se cabelos cor de laranja – Achas que ele o apanha?

- Não. O Koga é rápido mas o Soma é mais ágil. – explicou a Amazona ando lado a lado com a Deusa.

- Não vás pelas aparências. – disse Catrine olhando para Yuna e depois novamente para Koga. Ele estava quase a apanhar Soma quando este se esquiva fazendo o rapaz de cabelos cor de vinho no chão – É melhor chama-los antes que se magoem.

- Boa sorte. Ninguém os consegue para quando eles ficam assim. – explicou a rapariga de 13 anos.

Catrine suspirou. Se não parava os dois então parava um.

- Koga pára. Se não, não te mostro o tal lugar. – disse Catrine chamando atenção do Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Koga suspirou. Não iria perder aquela chance por nada daquele mundo. E muito menos por causa de uma piadita tola do Soma. Tinha esperado por aquilo a vida todo e agora estava quase lá. Ele levantou-se e desceu a colina deixando Soma confuso. Porquê que ele o tinha parado de perseguir por causa do tal lugar? E que lugar era? Segundos depois, o Cavaleiro de Leão Menor estava ao lado da hospedeira de Níce e dos seus companheiros. Catrine tinha lhe contado a sua história no café. Sabia o que ela sentia. Ver um dos nossos entes mais queridos morrer a nossa própria frente. Era bastante doloroso. Não admira que esteja feliz por ver o Koga novamente. De repente, a história do misterioso lugar veio-lhe de novo a cabeça. O que era? Seria alguma coisa secreta entre o Koga e a Catrine. Algo importante? Bem, valia a pena tentar.

- Desculpa, Catrine. Mas que lugar é esse que tu dizes-te? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Leão Menor.

- Eu explico-vos amanhã depois de levar lá o Koga. – respondeu Catrine.

- Uau! Espera aí. Tu disseste que me levavas lá depois do Sarau do Sr. Hewlett. – disse Koga confuso.

- Não, eu disse que te **dizia **onde era depois do Sarau do Sr. Hewlett. – corrigiu a Deusa – Hoje já é muito tarde para irmos lá, Koga. E tu não disseste que mal podias esperar para ires para a cabana para só acordares daqui a 80 anos.

- Até posso dormir durante 100 anos só por ficar mais tempo acordado. Por favor, Catrine. Eu preciso de ir lá. – suplicou o Koga.

- Desculpem… outra vez mas porquê que esse lugar é tão importante? – perguntou Soma pondo-se a frente de Catrine impedindo que ela avança-se.

- É um lugar onde podes ver as tuas memórias. – explicou Catrine com um suspiro.

- Ver as minhas memórias! Como? – perguntou Yuna confusa.

- É um lugar mágico. Tudo do que precisas é de algo que mande um cosmo divino e pronto. As memórias que tu queres ver, mesmo que as estanhas esquecido, aparecem á tua frente. – explicou novamente a hospedeira.

Soma e Yuna ficaram de boca aberta. Um lugar onde as memórias aparecem mesmo aos nossos olhos e não na nossa cabeça! Agora estava explicado porquê que Koga queria ir lá. Queria ver as memórias do seu passado mas então porquê que ele não lhes contou? Será que não confia o suficiente neles? Discussões. Batalhas. Perdas. Eles passaram por aquilo tudo juntos então porquê que ele não lhes contou uma coisa que era muito importante para ele?

- Catrine, por favor. – pediu o Cavaleiro de Pégaso começando a ficar desesperado.

- Eu também gostava de lá ir. Ver o meu pai outra vez. Nem que seja mesmo uma memória. – disse Soma lembrando-se dos bons momentos que passou com o pai.

- Eu também gostava de lá ir. Ver um lugar divino protegido por uma Deusa. Pode ser uma oportunidade única. – disse a rapariga de olhos cintilantes.

- Vês, eles também querem ir. Por favor. – pediu Koga começando a fazer olhinhos.

- Oh não! Olhinhos de cachorrinho outra vez não! – disse Catrine pondo as mãos a frente da cara.

Mas já era tarde. Já os tinha visto. Grandes, brilhantes, triste. Como se estivesse a morrer de profunda triste. Não! Ela já tinha aguentado pior. Não iria a baixo por causa de um adolescente de 13 anos. De repente eram três pares de olhinhos de cachorro! Soma e Yuna tinham se juntado ao Koga na sua "penitência". Isto não estava a ficar fácil. Uns violetas brilhantes, outros castanhos reluzentes e por fim uns cor de chocolate que a fazia lembrar os do seu irmão.

-_ Agora seria uma boa altura para tu apareceres com os teus pergaminhos, Hermes. _– pensou Catrine com um suspiro – Pronto! Eu levo-vos lá mas, então amanhã vocês vão ter de me ajudar a limpar a cabana. Os três.

Os Cavaleiros gritaram de alegria. Boa, eles iam… Onde é que eles iam afinal? E onde será? Catrine caminhou mas desta vez em direção da floresta. Os três Cavaleiros seguiram-na confusos. Eles andaram durante algum tempo. Estavam a ir para a zona mais densa da floresta mas quanto mais andavam para dentro dela mais um estranho silêncio os envolvia. Não havia sequer um barulho. Não se ouviam os animais nem mesmo os noturnos. Não se ouvia o riacho que passava perto da cabana. Não se ouvia… nada. Parecia que os elementos tivessem parado… a não ser que! Koga e Yuna inter-olharam-se. Catrine já tinha feito aquilo antes. Quando eles estavam na floresta de manhã com a cria de veado. Será que ela era assim tão poderosa? É verdade que ela é uma Deusa mas uma Deusa secundária. Se uma Deusa secundária conseguia fazer aquilo então quão poderoso será um dos Doze do Olimpo? Quão poderoso será o Grandioso Deus Zeus? Então algo chamou a atenção dos jovens Cavaleiros. Uma enorme cascata com vários metros de altura que deitava uma água muito cristalina que caía numa pequena lagoa que estava rodeada de amores-perfeitos amarelos. Catrine agachou-se ao lado da lagoa e bebeu um pouco da água. Koga, Soma e Yuna estavam boquiabertos. Nunca tinham visto um lugar tão bonito.

- É lindo, não é? – perguntou Catrine levantando-se – É uma das três fontes que não estão ligadas a Poseindon.

- Poseindon, o Deus dos Mares? – perguntou Koga olhando para a queda de água.

- Sim, um dos Três Grandes. O irmão mais velho de Zeus e Hades. O tio de Atena. – respondeu Yuna – Mas eu pensava que tudo que estava ligado ao elemento da Água estava ligado a Poseindon.

- Bem, parece que há uma exceção. – disse Soma tentando ficar o mais longe possível da lagoa – Segundo a mitologia Oceano, um dos 12 Titãs, era quem governou os mares e os seus filhos eram os rios que correm por todo o mundo mas quando houve a batalha entre os Deuses e os Titãs ele passou o trono a Poseindon que criou as restantes correntes de água. Então porquê que esta também não está ligada a ele?

- Porque não foi criada por ele nem por Oceano. – respondeu Catrine passando os dedos pela cascata – Foi criada pelo próprio Pégaso.

Os Cavaleiros olharam para Catrine espantados. Especialmente, Koga. Uma fonte criada por uma criatura mitológica e ainda por cima uma que era a constelação protetora de um deles. Pégaso, o grande cavalo com asas. Segundo a lenda, Pégaso nasceu depois de Perseu ter cortado a cabeça da horrível Medusa. Passando vários anos no mundo dos mortais o belo cavalo alado foi posto entre as estrelas por Zeus. Logo que o viu, Atena ficou espantada com a beleza do animal por isso deu a Pégaso uma sela de ouro. Quando os Deuses decidiram que os humanos deviam ser destruídos Pégaso juntamente com as outras 87 constelações lutaram com Atena para salvar a Terra. Foi o inicio dos Cavaleiros de Atena.

- Pégaso era filho de Poseindon e de Medusa quando ela ainda era humana. – disse Catrine olhando para a nascente da fonte depois soltou uma risada – Irónico. O meu irmão **sempre** odiou o hospedeiro de Poseindon. – a Deusa virou-se um pouco para Koga – Diz-me, Koga. O nome Julian Solo é te familiar?

- Sim. É um milionário qualquer que andava sempre devolva de Saori até que ela desfez o ramo que ligava as impressas. – disse o Cavaleiro de Pégaso com desdém.

- Koga, esse "milionário qualquer" era o hospedeiro do Poseindon. – disse a Amazona de Águia num tom de sermão – Por causa dele, Atena ficou pressa num enorme onde estavam sempre a deitar água sem parar.

- O quê?! Como é que a tiraram de lá? – perguntou Koga cheio de raiva.

- Os Cavaleiros de Bronze lançaram o Seiya de Pégaso contra o pilar e os cinco usaram o sétimo sentido para o destruir o "obstáculo" e tiraram-na de lá. – explicou o Cavaleiro de Leão Menor pondo a mão no ombro do amigo para o tentar acalmar.

- Eu vou matar aquele snobe. – gritou o rapaz de cabelos de vinho dando um murro numa das árvores.

Os pássaros que estavam na árvore voaram assustados quebrando o silêncio da natureza. Os outros animais começaram a fazer os seus sons, o vento começou a soprar e o pequeno riacho voltou a correr. Catrine ficou em silêncio até deu outra rizada deixando os três adolescentes confusos.

- _Deja vu_.

- Como assim, Catrine? – perguntou Soma com curiosidade.

- Resumindo a história vou dizer que depois da batalha contra Poseindon, o "menino rico" esqueceu-se de tudo sobre essa batalha e então 7 anos depois ele convidou a Saori para uma festa e ela levou-me a mim e aos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Então não é que ele a pediu em casamento e digamos que eu tive de aguentar dois touros enraivecidos. – explicou a Deusa.

- Pediu-a em que!? – gritaram os três Cavaleiros com espanto.

- Calma. Ela disse que não.

- Desculpa lá mas dois touros enraivecidos? Um eu ainda sei quem é um mas então quem é… – perguntou Yuna curiosa.

- Tatsumi. – responderam Catrine e Koga em uníssom.

Catrine olhou para as estrelas e tirou do bolso do vestido um colar dourado com a forma de uma coroa de folhas. De repente a luz de uma das estrelas iluminou o colar que começou a brilhar. Um fio de luz saiu do acessório e transformou-se num bastão! Bonito mas simples. Era um bastão de madeira e no cimo tinha o símbolo de Níce. Catrine arrumou o colar e pegou no báculo. A luz da estrela voltou para a sua dona enquanto a Senhora das Estrelas encara os três Cavaleiros. Soma e Yuna estavam paralisados enquanto Koga estava normal. A Deusa sorriu mas tinha de concentrar. Ela virou-se para a cascata. Aquilo iria pedir bastante do seu cosmo. Ela começou a girar o báculo e então algo de estranho aconteceu. As estrelas começaram a piscar, os animais começaram a ficar malucos e a cascata estava a deitar água muito mais depressa. Os Cavaleiros olharam confusos para o céu. O quê que estava a acontecer?! Catrine bateu com o báculo no chão. Ouviu-se um estrondo que abanou toda a floresta. Então os três adolescentes olharam para a cascata enquanto tentavam manter o equilíbrio. Um portal circular apareceu no centro da queda de água. Catrine caiu para o lado. Koga, Soma e Yuna foram a correr ajuda-la. A Deusa olhou para o portal e fez sinal para entrarem. Soma entrou na frente enquanto Koga e Yuna levavam Catrine pelos ombros.

Eles entram para um corretor. Era escuro. Tudo era iluminado por uma toca a entrada. Soma pegou nela e olhou para as paredes. Eram frias, lisas, de cores claras e parecia que tinha sido muito trabalhada. Eles começaram a andar seguindo o corredor. O chão de madeira rangia em cada passo. Ao fim de algum tempo, Catrine recuperou as forças e voltou a andar. Eles estavam quase a chegar mas será que ela estava a fazer o correto. Quer dizer era bom poder ajudar o Koga e os seus amigos mas, e depois? O que iria acontecer? Será que o Koga iria fazer mais perguntas? E a Yuna e o Soma? Será que também iriam fazer perguntas? Pelo amor de Atena. Ela era apenas uma! Não podia fazer tudo sozinha! Ela suspirou. Já tinha levado até ali agora era enfrentar as consequências. Os pensamentos de Catrine foram desviados com uma imagem familiar. Um portão cinzento liso. Sem maçaneta, sem desenhos. Nada. Os Cavaleiros inter-olharam-se confusos. Aquilo era o fim! Um beco sem saída! Catrine encostou o ouvido ao portão o que fez os três adolescentes ainda mais confusos. Então ela começou a bater no portão. Um em cima, um a direita e três no meio. De repente o portão começou a tremer. A Deusa afastou-se e então surgiu uma porta baixa no meio do portão. Koga, Yuna e Soma olharam para a mulher de cabelos castanhos. Então a porta abriu-se.

- Pelos mil raios de Zeus. Um Guardião já nem pode dormir uma sesta. – resmungou um anão que tinha saído da porta.

Yuna olhou para ele. Era baixo (obviamente), careca, tinha a pele cheia de rugas, era muito magro e usava uma armadura preta. Ele disse que ele era um Guardião? O que era isso? O Guardião virou-se para Catrine mas mal a viu ele fez uma vénia!

- Senhora Níce! Desculpe, eu não a tinha visto. – disse ele evitando olhar para a hospedeira.

- Não faz mal. Agora levanta-te. – pediu a Deusa sorrindo.

O Guardião levantou-se e olhou melhor para Catrine. O rosto dele ficou espantado. O rosto de uma rapariga de 17 anos estava-lhe na mente mas agora estava ali uma mulher de cerca de 31. Quanto tempo ele esteve a dormir?

- Passou muito tempo dês da última vez, não é? – perguntou o Guardião ainda espantado.

- 13 anos. – respondeu Catrine ainda sorrindo.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou o anão apontando para os três adolescentes.

- Olha bem e vê-se não recolhesses um deles. – sussurrou a Deusa.

O Guardião cerrou os olhos. Um rapaz médio, cabelos cor de laranja como o fogo de Hefesto e olhos castanhos como madeira. Nunca o tinha visto na vida. Uma rapariga média, cabelos beges como o tecido bordado por Atena e olhos violetas brilhantes como as flores de Demeter. Era bonita mas também não lhe era familiar. Então viu alguém que não lhe era estranho. Médio, cabelos da cor do vinho do copo de Dionísio e olhos castanhos chocolate. Voltas e voltas na cabeça mas nada. O Guardião tinha a certeza que conhecia aquele rapaz então a risada de uma criança vieram-lhe a cabeça.

- Tu! – disse o pequeno homem apontando para o Cavaleiro de Pégaso – Eu já te vi antes. – disse ando em direção do rapaz confuso – À 13 anos atrás. Na última vez que Atena e Níce vieram aqui. És o bebé que o Cavaleiro levava.

Koga arregalou os olhos. Ele já tinha lá estado antes! À 13 anos atrás ele era um bebé. Era normal não se lembrar mas porquê que eles tinham ido lá? Seria algum problema nele?

- É verdade, Guardião. Este é o Koga. Ele é agora o Cavaleiro Pégaso. – explicou Catrine.

- Já não se fazem Cavaleiros como antigamente. – sussurrou o homem olhando melhor para Koga.

- Aquela é a Yuna. – disse a Deusa apontando para a rapariga de olhos cintilantes.

- Pelas estrelas de Níce, eu juro que a bela Deusa Afrodite está mesmo a minha frente. – elogiou o Guardião beijando a mão da Amazona.

Yuna sorriu agradecendo o elogio. Koga lançou um olhar ao homem que sentiu um calafrio. Aquela sensação não lhe era estranha.

- _Aaaa! Pois _**o**_ antes dele._ – pensou o homem virando-se para Catrine – Mais alguém não tem a sensação de que já viu isto antes?

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo. – suspirou a Deusa cansada.

- E eu? Com quem me pareço? – perguntou Soma começando a se sentir esquecido.

- Se fosses moreno e tivesses umas sandálias voadoras podias ser o Hermes. – disse o Guardião.

Soma sentiu-se importante enquanto Catrine, Koga e Yuna tentavam conter uma risada. Então o Guardião voltou para ao pé de Catrine com uma cara séria.

- Porque que voltou a aqui, senhora. Está tudo bem se não ateríamos a informado.

- Eu… Eu quero mostra-lhes a Fonte das Oliveiras. – confessou Catrine sentido que tinha acabado de tirar um peso de cima dos ombros.

- O quê?! A senhora está maluca! – gritou o Guardião começando a ficar doido – Você conhece a regra.

- Sim, por isso é que os trouxe aqui. – respondeu a Deusa calmamente – Se não os Lendários Cavaleiros de Bronze também não sabiam deste local.

O Guardião cedeu e saiu pela porta por onde entrou deixando os Cavaleiros novamente confusos. Catrine sorriu-lhes e depois virou-se para Koga:

- Koga, lembras te que quando eu te estava a contar a minha história e tu dizes-te que neste local só faltava criaturas mitológicas? – perguntou a Deusa com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim. – respondeu o Cavaleiro confuso.

- Então olha só. – disse Catrine virando-se para o portão.

Então o grande pedaço de pedra começou a mover… mais precisamente a subir. Quando o portão subiu completamente os três jovens Cavaleiros ficaram de espantados. Um enorme salão prateado com as paredes adornadas com diversos desenhos cheia de… criaturas mitológicas! Era impossível! Como?

Catrine riu das caras de espanto dos Cavaleiros. Ela fez um gesto com o báculo para eles a seguirem e entrou na sala. Koga e Yuna inter-olharam-se e depois seguiram a Deusa. Soma foi atrás dos amigos. Os Cavaleiros não conseguiam tirar os olhos das magníficas criaturas. Espantosos centauros, belíssimos unicórnios, magnificas fénixes… Parecia que todas as constelações estavam naquela sala. O Guardião foi para ao lado de Catrine que tinha um sorriso na cara.

- Eu disse que estava tudo bem. – disse o anão.

- Sim mas falta aqui alguma coisa. – disse a Deusa confusa.

- Hei! Onde está o Soma? – perguntou Koga notando a falta do melhor amigo.

Yuna virou-se e depois bateu no ombro do Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Koga virou-se para ver uma imagem familiar. O Soma a tentar conquistar uma rapariga. Esperem o que faz ali uma rapariga? O rapaz de olhos castanhos olhou em volta. Ao pé das criaturas estavam raparigas! Koga e Yuna inter-olharam e depois voltaram-se para Soma que levara uma estalada. O Cavaleiro juntou-se aos seus dois amigos e a hospedeira enquanto esfregava a boceja.

- Duas vezes num só dia. Novo recorde. – gozou a Amazona tentando conter uma risada.

- Sim, sim. Olha se fosses tu não estarias a rir. – ralhou Soma ofendido.

- Calem-se! A senhora Níce está a falar. – gritou o Guardião zangado - Continue senhora, o que acha que falta aqui?

- Onde estão os Pégasos? – perguntou Catrine preocupada.

O Guardião e as raparigas ficaram calados deixando a Deusa ainda mais preocupada. O anão suspirou pesadamente. Então uma rapariga loira chegou-se ao pé de Catrine.

- Um… Um dos Pégasos têm andado agitado nos últimos meses e desde então os outros preferem ficar quietos.

- Leva-me até ele. – ordenou Catrine sem hesitar.

A rapariga levou Catrine para outra sala. Era iluminada por alguns raios de sol que entravam por uma pequena janela, as paredes eram blocos de pedras em cima uns dos outros. No canto mais escuro da sala estava uma figura mas não se percebia o que era. Koga e Soma entraram na sala quando a rapariga tinha ido embora e esconderam-se atrás da porta. A Deusa avançou para perto da figura que se envolveu mais na escuridão.

- Tem calma. Sou apenas eu. – disse a mulher fazendo um gesto para a figura ir mais para a luz.

Ouviu-se um suspirou. Então a figura saiu das sombras. Era um enorme Pégaso branco com olhos castanhos. A Deusa sorriu para o cavalo que pareceu sorrir também.

- O quê que tu estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou a Deusa como se o cavalo respondeu-se - Eu pensava que estivesses lá fora.

O Pégaso relinchou em resposta desviando o olhar da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Ainda estás chateado com aquilo? – perguntou ela com um suspirou.

O cavalo começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto relinchava como se estivesses lamentar. Enquanto o Pégaso "lamentava", os dois Cavaleiros olharam para Catrine que começava a ficar com um rosto zangado.

- Ok, agora ouve-me. – gritou a Deusa cara a cara com o ser mitológico – Eles vão conseguir traze-la de volta, percebido. Tu só tens de ter mais confiança neles. Eles não vão deixar nada de mal acontecer com ela. Especialmente o Koga. Ok?

O Pégaso deu um relincho de concordância enquanto a Deusa dava um beijo na cabeça da criatura. Soma olhou para o melhor amigo incrédulo. Porque especialmente ele? Quem era essa **ela**? Do quê que Catrine estava a falar? Será que ela entendeu mesmo o que o Pégaso disse? Koga encostou-se mais na porta mas está esquivou-se por debaixo dele fazendo ele e Soma cair. Confusa, Catrine olhou para trás para ver os dois jovens Cavaleiros no chão, um em cima do outro. A Deusa deu uma risada enquanto os dois rapazes se levantavam envergonhados.

- Vocês os dois seguiram-me, não foi? – perguntou ela cruzando o braços. Os dois rapaz olharam para o chão e a abanaram a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Catrine olhou para o Pégaso e depois para Koga. Depois estendeu a mão ao Cavaleiro que olhou para ela confuso – Anda cá. Ele não morde.

O rapaz pegou na mão da Deusa que depois a pôs na crina da criatura. Um sorriso cresceu no rosto do jovem Cavaleiro mal sentiu o pelo macio do animal. Este olhou para os olhos de Koga. Eram iguais! A mesma cor, o mesmo tom… Como era possível?

- Hei, rapazes! Venham ver isto. – gritou Yuna da parte de fora.

Catrine, Koga e Soma entraram de novo para a sala prateada e olharam para Yuna. Ela estava a segurar uma Águia! Mas como? E porque? Então a Águia voou para ao pé das outras enquanto a Amazona voltava param pé dos seus amigos que não estavam despertos. Soma tinha a boca aberta enquanto Koga tinha uma cara de espanto.

- Toca a acordar malta! – gritou a rapariga batendo palmas mesmo a frente das caras dos dois amigos fazendo-os acordar do "traje".

- Andem. Temos de nos despachar e vocês querem ir a Fonte das Oliveiras. – disse Catrine já começando a andar para fora da sala.

Koga, Soma e Yuna foram atrás dela. Eles andaram por entres a sala vendo as diferentes raparigas a cuidar das constelações. Quem seriam elas? Porquê que estavam aqui? Será que a Catrine sabe? Yuna foi para ao pé da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Desculpe Catrine mas, quem eram aquelas raparigas na sala? – perguntou a Amazona curiosa.

- Elas são Ninfas das Estrelas como a Esperanza. Existe uma para cada estrela. Elas cuidam das constelações quando eu não estou. – explicou a hospedeira sem olhar para Yuna.

Pouco depois eles chegaram ao pé de uma porta. Catrine estendeu a mão hesitantemente. Fazer ou não fazer? Seguir ou não seguir? Se abrir a porta ela estará a dar aceso há um dos segredos mais valiosos de todos. Um que nem o Grandioso Zeus conhecia. Para não falar das outras consequências que podiam acontecer. Mas, se não abrisse, Koga iria ficar desiludido e provavelmente iria perder toda a confiança que tinha nela. Não! Tinha sido ela que se pôs naquela situação agora iria lidar com as consequências. Com este pensamento na cabeça, a hospedeira de Níce abriu a porta. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze entraram a seguir a sua "guia". Eles já tinham visto aquele lugar antes. Uma enorme cascata com vários metros de altura que deitava uma água muito cristalina que caía numa pequena lagoa mas, que em vez de estar rodeada de amores-perfeitos, tinha algumas oliveiras em flor.

- Bem-vindos a Fonte das Oliveiras. – disse Catrine para os jovens Cavaleiros.

- Parece a fonte que usamos para entrar aqui. Esta também foi criada pelo Pégaso? – perguntou Yuna curioso.

- Sim, juntamente com Atena. – os Cavaleiros ficaram confusos com o que a Deusa da Vitória disse. Esta soltou uma risada – Segundo a lenda um dia enquanto Atena passeava com Pégaso, a Deusa ficou com sede. Como eles estavam numa zona árida não havia fontes nem mesmo nascentes onde a filha de Tétis pode-se saciar a sede então o Cavalo alado deu um pontapé na montanha que começou a brotar a água mais límpida do Universo. Digna dos lábios de uma Deusa. Em agradecimento, Atena fez com que está terra se torna-se muito fértil e que nascessem aqui oliveiras. A sua árvore.

A hospedeira de Níce encostou-se a maior oliveira e posou o báculo ao seu lado. Koga, Yuna e Soma foram ter com ela. Catrine pediu-lhes que se virassem e assim o fizeram então ela pôs a mão no ombro de Soma. Os olhos deles ficaram mais claros. De repente as oliveiras que estavam a sua frente desapareceram! Então um homem apareceu. Era alto, musculado, de cabelos cor de laranja, com olhos castanhos e parecia que tinha a barba por fazer. Um pequeno rapaz apareceu ao lado dele que era muito parecido com ele. Eles estavam a conversar e a rir. Como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Era ele e o seu pai. Alguns dia antes de o seu pai ter morrido. Catrine sorriu. Sabia o quão importante e emocional pode ser uma pequena memória.

A Deusa tirou a sua mão e o Cavaleiro sorriu para ela. Ela virou-se para Yuna e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro. Os olhos da Amazona ficaram como os do Cavaleiro de Leão Menor. Soma olhou para Koga que encolheu os ombros. O rapaz de cabelos cor de laranja olhou para as oliveiras. Elas ainda estavam ali! Segundos depois, a hospedeira de Níce tirou a mão da rapariga e olhou para a Amazona de Águia. Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada.

Catrine sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido e depois andou para Koga. Este suspirou. Era agora. Sem mais nada a ficar entre ele e o seu passado. Catrine deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador e pôs-lhe também a mão no ombro. Olhos de Koga também ficaram mais claros. Pouco depois, um sorriso apareceu no rosto do Cavaleiro. Yuna e Soma inter-olharam-se. A Deusa olhou para os outros dois adolescentes e fez-lhes um sinal para eles irem para ao pé dela. Assim o fizeram e ambos puseram a mão no ombro de Koga. Os olhos voltaram a ficar claros. As oliveiras voltaram a desaparecer e então uma mulher de cabelos violetas com um bebé apareceu afrente deles.

- É ela? – perguntou Yuna sorrindo.

Koga acenou que sim com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos de Saori. O bebé Koga tentava sumir para ombros da "mãe" mas acabava sempre por cair fazendo-a rir. Então algo dourado passou por entre as árvores que por detrás deles e aproximou-se deles. O bebé escondeu-se por detrás das suas mãos enquanto soltava algumas gargalhadas deixando a rapariga confusa. Ela olhou por detrás dela mas não viu nada então…

- Bo! – gritou Seiya fazendo Saori gritar de susto.

A Deusa deu um murro no braço do Cavaleiro enquanto os três se riam. Koga sentiu as lágrimas a escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Como se nada de mal iria acontecer. Como se eles pudessem ficar ali horas a fio sem que alguma coisa os perturbasse. Como… Como uma família. Catrine apoiou o queixo na cabeça do Cavaleiro. Ela estava na escola naquela altura. No seu último dia, precisamente. A Saori tinha-lhe contado aquele pequeno "susto". Ela tinha-lhe acho mais uma partida do que um susto mas é decisão é dela.

- Eles adoravam-te e ainda te adoram. – sussurrou Catrine para o rapaz de cabelos cor de vinho.

Koga olhou para Catrine e depois para a memória. Ele não podia trazer Seiya de volta mas podia salvar Saori e era isso que ele iria fazer.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e por favor comentem.**


End file.
